Se não houver amanhã
by Cris Krux
Summary: Será que o amor que dei a ela no passado será o suficiente se não houver amanhã? Renato Russo. O tempo passa dentro e fora do platô... E se não houver amanhã?
1. Mais um dia no platô

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Observação:** sugiro, para os que não leram ainda, lerem minhas fics anteriores. De uma certa forma, há fatos em todas elas que são referenciados aqui. São elas, em ordem cronológica das estórias contadas nelas: Quase Além de Qualquer Esperança, Um Sonho Estranho (não recomendada para menores de 18 anos), Flamenco, Depois da Tempestade, Valhalla, Uma Aventura Inusitada, Sacrifício Doloroso (não recomendada para menores de 18 anos, nem para aqueles que não desejem ler sobre violência – inclusive sexual). De qualquer forma, todas as referências a fatos dessas fanfics vão ter detalhes suficientes para permitir que o leitor compreenda a idéia mesmo sem tê-las lido. Pronto, meu "plimplim" (comercial) feito sobre as fics anteriores, aqui vamos nós...

**Referências:** The Journey Begins, Stranded, Salvation, Ressurrection, Tourist Season, Brothers in Arms, The Secret, Finn, Tapestry, Legacy, Trapped, Heart of the Storm e provavelmente muitos outros episódios que construíram esses personagens tão ricos...

**Aviso: **essa fanfic contém cenas que podem ruborizar olhos / ouvidos / corações mais sensíveis... (não necessariamente em todos os capítulos, claaaaro...). Terá também cenas de guerra e violência, que podem ser deprimentes. Gosto de realismo, e não acredito em mundo cor-de-rosa, então fica um aviso inicial aos navegantes, para desencorajar os que procuram apenas um divertimento leve (não é um divertimento leve o que essa fic se propõe fazer...)

**Agradecimentos especiais: **para **Si**, a primeira a ler e dar o apoio moral que, apesar da polêmica dos temas tratados eu devia ir em frente – e que também fez várias sugestões para tornar os personagens o mais próximo possível dos originais (quando vocês não os reconhecerem, foi provavelmente nos pontos em que eu recusei a sugestão dada pela Si de mudar – assumo toda a responsabilidade pelos eventuais erros remanescentes). E especialíssimos para **Rosa**: que leu, e me mostrou que eu podia ter dois patamares de resultado final: um, passável, se deixasse as coisas como estavam. E outro, mais realista, se fizesse os ajustes em diversas referências históricas para dar o realismo total à estória. Eu adotei o segundo patamar, o que significou retrabalhar a estória toda, mas cujo resultado final me agrada infinitamente mais. Obrigada, Rosa, pela paciência em olhar, criticar e sugerir os detalhes: tenho certeza que são eles que tornam o texto mais verossímil! Se vocês gostarem, os louros são todos da Rosa. Se não gostarem, a culpa é toda minha, ok? Mas Rosa, uma coisa importante: o fato de você já ter lido umas dez vezes essa estória NÃO TE EXIME de deixar reviews, viu? Aliás, não só nessa, mas em Valhalla, que está chorando, clamando pelas suas reviews! (buá, buá, buá – drama queen total – olha o que a convivência com a Si causa...)

**Se Não Houver Amanhã...**

**Capítulo 1 – Mais um dia no platô...**

E aquela coisa que chamamos: o TEMPO...

Dez anos.

Dez anos no platô.

Quem deles poderia ter pensado que ficaria tanto tempo preso nesse lugar?

E, o mais estranho, quem deles poderia sequer ter imaginado que até poderiam gostar de ter ficado no platô todo esse tempo?

O platô tinha mudado pouco naquele tempo todo. Continuava um lugar selvagem, cheio de surpresas que os cercavam a cada dia.

Mas todos os exploradores tinham mudado, e muito.

Marguerite e Roxton, e Verônica e Malone estavam casados oficialmente desde o quarto ano da chegada deles ao platô. Tinha sido engraçado descobrirem, um dia depois de chegarem de uma expedição para coletar amostras para Challenger, que durante a tal expedição os casais, que viajavam separadamente, tinham finalmente se declarado e decidido por um casamento. (para mais detalhes, veja capítulos 5, 6 e 7 de "Um Sacrifício Doloroso).

Os dois casamentos tinham sido realizado conjuntamente, apenas algumas semanas depois dos casais terem decidido se casar, e Challenger e Summerlee não poderiam caber em si de contentamento, pois era como se na verdade os quatro filhos que Challenger não tinha tido e que Summerlee adotara finalmente tivessem encontrado um caminho para serem felizes. Para Challenger faltavam apenas sua querida Jessie, e Finn, mas nem tudo era ou seria perfeito... (para mais detalhes sobre o desaparecimento de Finn, leia "Depois da Tempestade..." ou "Valhalla". Para o reaparecimento de Ned e Summerlee, leia "Uma Aventura Inusitada").

E agora estavam no finalzinho do ano de 1929. Pouco mais de dez anos depois de terem chegado ao platô, numa expedição de ilustres desconhecidos que tinham se juntado por motivos tão diferentes, que tinham sido acolhidos inesperadamente, e que tinham se mantido juntos desde então num crescente aprendizado e exercício dos conceitos de humanidade, amizade, companheirismo, e por fim de família.

Mas o tempo é inexorável, e não deixava de passar, dentro e fora do platô.

Finalmente tinham conseguido estar todos reunidos, os seis amigos. Ah, e claro, os dois filhos de Verônica: Marguerite Abigail e Tom. Os gêmeos tinham acabado de completar seis anos de idade. Seus nomes tinham sido herdados de seus avós, pais de Verônica. Aliás, Marguerite Abigail tinha o nome de Marguerite porque Verônica fizera questão de honrar o compromisso selado com a amiga à beira de um abismo, dentro da caverna desabando, quando tinham tentado pela primeira vez sair do Platô. Apesar de Marguerite ter insistido que a dispensava da promessa, Verônica não arredou pé, e a menina chamou-se Marguerite Abigail, mas para evitar confusão com duas Marguerite's na casa, todos a chamavam de Abigail, ou Abi. Os dois tinham sido batizados por Marguerite e Roxton, e se é que isso era possível, serem compadres aumentara ainda mais os laços que uniam os dois casais.

Marguerite nunca tivera filhos – o ferimento com a lança de Eos tinha definitivamente acabado com quaisquer sonhos de maternidade que ela pudesse ter (para detalhes, vide capítulos de 1 a 4 de "Um Sacrifício Doloroso"). Mas Roxton fora muito explícito ao afirmar para Marguerite que antes de mais nada ele a escolhera para sua esposa, para ser a mulher com quem ele compartilharia sua vida. Se isso incluiria filhos ou não era algo que não era o mais importante para ele. Diante dessa reafirmação de Roxton, nada havia que os pudesse separar, e ela e Roxton eram muito felizes, e adoravam seus sobrinhos-afilhados.

Nunca tinham deixado de eventualmente procurar uma saída do platô. Afinal, o objetivo original da expedição tinha sido exatamente provar a existência do mundo perdido, e se tivessem uma chance de voltar a Londres, essa seria a oportunidade de provar ao mundo que as suspeitas de Challenger em 1919 eram reais. Mas, com o passar dos anos, se sentiam cada vez mais em casa no platô.

Challenger e Summerlee cuidavam desde cedo daquilo que eles chamavam de "educação científica" de Abigail e Tom. Ned e Marguerite cuidavam da educação mais formal deles, eventualmente auxiliados por Verônica e por Roxton, e graças a isso as crianças já começavam a aprender um pouquinho de matemática, ciências, literatura, e além do inglês – que usavam o tempo todo – tinham algumas noções de francês, e até mesmo português (afinal, o platô ficava na selva amazônica e se saíssem dali poderia vir a ser útil). Tia Marguerite tinha provido os dois jovens através de suas habilidades para diferentes línguas.

Por sua vez, Roxton e Verônica tinham como principal responsabilidade ensiná-los técnicas de sobrevivência no platô, assim como o pai de Verônica fizera tantas vezes com ela quando ela ainda era uma criança. Ned e Marguerite colaboravam como podiam, mas certamente as habilidades dos caçadores e as habilidades dos intelectuais, somadas à inteligência dos cientistas, davam às crianças uma ampla gama de conhecimentos para que eles sobrevivessem da melhor maneira possível à rotina do platô.

Eles tinham uma vida quase rotineira, se é que algo poderia ser rotineiro no platô. Afinal, eventuais encontros com os homens-macaco e com os dinossauros eram praticamente inevitáveis. Mas em todo esse tempo eles tinham aprendido a evitar sempre que possível os encontros com as tribos do platô, exceto a tribo de Assai.

Aliás, Assai agora era a rainha de seu povo, já que seu pai, o chefe Jacoba, tinha morrido no ano anterior. Ela e seu esposo Jarl eram os líderes dos zanga, desde então.

E por falar em Assai, estando toda a família dos exploradores reunida logo após o lanche da tarde na Casa da Árvore, ouviram a voz melodiosa da amiga comum chamando-os do nível do chão...

* * *

Assai e Jarl subiram usando o elevador que seus amigos tinham baixado. Depois de trocarem os abraços habituais entre os amigos, todos se sentaram novamente para conversar.

'Você parece preocupada, Assai. O que aconteceu?', Verônica foi a primeira a perceber a agitação da amiga.

'Não consigo esconder nada de você, mesmo.' Assai não pôde conter um sorriso, mesmo através de sua preocupação. Sabia que podia contar e confiar em seus amigos.

'Onde estão as crianças, Assai?' Marguerite perguntou. Roxton, a seu lado, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Quem conhecera Marguerite nos primeiros anos de platô jamais poderia imaginá-la preocupada pela ausência de crianças. Os filhos de Assai e Jarl eram apenas um pouquinho mais velhos que os filhos de Verônica e Ned.

'Ficaram na aldeia, junto com os outros. Algo está acontecendo, e julgamos perigoso caminhar com eles da aldeia até aqui' Jarl respondeu, sério.

'Tom, Abigail, que tal virem comigo para repassarmos um trecho em francês, enquanto os outros conversam?' Marguerite convidou, notando o constrangimento na sala e sabendo que todos conversariam mais abertamente sem a presença dos filhos de Verônica e Ned. Ela podia pressentir perigo, mas teria que se contentar em atualizar-se mais tarde, quando Abigail e Tom estivessem mais ocupados.

Relutantemente as crianças deixaram a sala com sua tia Marguerite. Apesar de curiosos pelo que tia Assai e tio Jarl poderiam contar, eles adoravam quando tinham a chance de passar algum tempo sozinhos com tia Marguerite. Ela sempre lhes lia trechos interessantes de livros, e sabia explicar a estória para eles de uma maneira muito peculiar que sempre os prendia por horas. Então, eles foram juntamente com Marguerite para o laboratório de Challenger, onde estavam os livros e também as mesas de estudo – e onde não ouviriam as conversas dos adultos na sala de jantar, Marguerite calculou. Ela também adorava os dois, e sabia que depois de meia hora entretidos com as estórias ela poderia voltar à sala para participar da discussão sem correr o risco das crianças abandonarem algum assunto que realmente os interessasse.

Quando as crianças saíram do campo de audição, acompanhadas por Marguerite, Assai e Jarl continuaram a conversar mais livremente, mas a preocupação agora estava ainda mais estampada em seus rostos do que antes.

'Algo aconteceu desde a última tempestade.' Jarl começou.

Eles tinham tido uma forte tempestade de verão há menos de uma semana.

'Como assim?' o sempre curioso repórter especulou.

'Parece que a tempestade desencadeou algum encontro de realidades...' Assai disse.

'Ondas espaço-temporais?' Challenger cogitou.

'Não sabemos, mas várias tribos estranhas apareceram de repente e andam rondando nossos territórios. Atacaram alguns de nossos guerreiros. Até os animais estão inquietos.' Jarl continuou.

'Planos de realidade... Mas a última vez que isso aconteceu foi há mais de sete anos.' Roxton emendou. Ele nunca se esqueceria de seu encontro com os conquistadores espanhóis nem de toda a confusão causada na última tempestade elétrica e todos os encontros de diferentes planos de realidade que tinham acontecido então.

'Não sabemos se é isso. O fato é que esses desconhecidos não parecem saber onde estão, e temos medo que nos ataquem. E viemos avisá-los porque eles também podem atacar vocês, eventualmente.' Jarl disse.

'Viemos, na verdade, convidá-los a ficarem uma temporada conosco na aldeia zanga. Talvez estejam mais protegidos conosco, afinal estaríamos todos juntos.' Assai completou.

Verônica tomou as mãos da amiga nas suas 'Obrigada, Assai. Não sei como agradecermos sua preocupação, por vir nos avisar, e também pelo convite.'

'Vocês virão conosco?' Assai insistiu. Era notável que ela estava realmente preocupada.

'Você sabe que demoraremos pelo menos uns dois dias para estarmos com tudo pronto para uma viagem de alguns dias pra sua aldeia, Assai.' Verônica respondeu.

'E nesse meio tempo, eu e Roxton vamos aproveitar para investigar o que está acontecendo e para avaliar o real tamanho do perigo.', Ned completou.

'Por favor, não se afastem muito da Casa da Árvore, e tenham cuidado. Nós vamos agora, mas em dois dias enviaremos um grupo de guerreiros para acompanhá-los até a aldeia zanga. Estarão mais seguros conosco.' Jarl disse, levantando-se para se despedir.

'Já? Mas ainda é cedo! Fiquem para jantar conosco!' Verônica convidou, amigavelmente.

'Não, com tantos estranhos rondando o platô o mais seguro é voltarmos logo pra aldeia zanga, para chegarmos lá ainda com claridade. Há um grupo de guerreiros nos aguardando, porque não é recomendável andar sem escolta por aqui'.

'Está tão perigoso assim?' Ned questionou.

'Com certeza. Três de nossos guerreiros desapareceram misteriosamente há dois dias, não conseguimos localizá-los, seus rastros terminavam num emaranhado de rastros de muitos homens, provavelmente foram capturados, não sabemos se ainda estão vivos.' Jarl contou.

'Vou chamar Marguerite para vocês se despedirem.'

'Não a incomode, nem às crianças. Quanto menos as crianças souberem, melhor, assim não vão ficar curiosos para fazer investigações por conta própria. Mandem um abraço para eles.' e assim dizendo os dois desceram no elevador para sair.

* * *

Nesse meio tempo, Marguerite estava com as crianças.

'Tia Marguerite, mas que livro é esse?'

'É A Guerra dos Mundos, de Wells.'

'É o livro que você estava lendo quando vocês viajaram no tempo e foram para o futuro do platô, tia?' a curiosa Abigail perguntou. (1)

Marguerite sorriu, satisfeitíssima com a boa memória da menina – e também por saber que ela prestava atenção em tudo que lhe era ensinado. Mas não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de saudade de Finn...

'Exatamente, Abigail.' Ela respondeu, abrindo o livro. Sabia que Verônica e Ned não aprovariam aquela leitura, mas só o primeiro capítulo não causaria nenhum dano, mesmo à imaginação fantasiosa das duas crianças.

'Mas não conte para sua mãe ou seu pai que começamos a ler esse livro. É um segredinho que fica só entre nós, entenderam?...' ela disse, piscando para os dois.

'E agora, vamos começar do início, isto é, lendo o primeiro capítulo. Tom, você começa. Você pode ler em voz alta para nós, por favor?'

O menino mais que depressa tomou o livro de suas mãos e começou, devagar, na fala de quem está apenas aprendendo a ler: 'A Guerra dos Mundos, de H. G. Wells. Livro Um. A Chegada dos Marcianos. Capítulo Um. Às vésperas da Guerra. E tem uma citação aqui: "Mas quem permanecerá nesses mundos se eles forem desabitados?... Somos nós ou são eles os Senhores do Mundo?... E como todas as coisas foram feitas para o Homem?" de Kepler, em "A Anatomia da Melancolia".'

Ele parou de ler e interpelou-a: 'Tia, o que quer dizer essa citação?'

Marguerite sorriu. Sabia que Tom podia ser profundamente curioso, e tinha que lhe dar uma resposta à altura.

'Bom, meu querido, é importante que você saiba do que se trata esse livro. Ele está falando do encontro de mundos e culturas diferentes, em que os seres desses mundos diferentes vão se confrontar pelo poder. Então, Wells usa uma citação de um outro autor, em um outro contexto totalmente diferente, para preparar o humor de quem está lendo sobre o que pode esperar no capítulo. No caso, ele usou Kepler. E se vocês terminarem de ler esse capítulo, no final podemos discutir a relação entre essa citação e o capítulo que vocês leram, que tal?'

As crianças se entusiasmaram, pois sabiam que quando terminassem de ler sua tia teria mil observações para fazer, ajudando-os a entender as conexões entre os dois assuntos. Assim, os dois se calaram e começaram a ler o capítulo, juntos e devagar, como era de se esperar de crianças que estão começando a aprender a ler.

Vendo que tinha entretido seus dois sobrinhos, Marguerite voltou à sala onde os outros estavam, mas parou no meio do caminho vendo os rostos preocupados de seu marido e de seus amigos de tanto tempo, e notando que Assai e Jarl já tinham partido.

'O que aconteceu por aqui enquanto eu fiquei fora? Parece que meia hora foi suficiente para transtornar a todos!'

**Notas:**

(1) "A Guerra dos Mundos", de H. G. Wells, é mencionado no episódio Finn. Embora, na minha opinião, esse livro de Wells tenha uma relação mais direta com o episódio "The Quality of Mercy" da segunda temporada, e "A Máquina do Tempo", também do Wells, fosse mais adequado ao episódio "Finn"...

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	2. Estratégias de guerra

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Aline: **my preferred student, wow, foi a primeira a deixar review! Obrigada por seus comentários sempre tão generosos... Realismo deve ser a tônica dessa fic, como já conversamos várias vezes eu gosto de um pouco de fantasia mas, na maior parte do tempo, é bom olhar a vida de frente, como ela é, sem tentar pintar de cor-de-rosa aquilo que é tão mais interessante e tocante exatamente por ter todas as cores, bonitas ou não... Há uma "certa" seqüência nas estórias, mas posso te garantir que não é proposital ou planejada he he he Acontece que quando eu tenho uma idéia, uma das primeiras coisas que eu me pergunto é "Quando?" aquela idéia acontece, e aí dá pra usar outras fics como referência, etc... Sobre querer ficar ruborizada, só posso dizer "Aguarde só o próximo capítulo..." (Cristina Mária, with an evil look in her face há há há). XOXO! PS: aproveito para reforçar para sua personalidade Miss Parcival que sua leitora Cris aguarda ansiosa pelo final da sua fic he he he.

**Thaisa: **moça, que maravilha que você leu e deixou review! Como você já deve ter notado, nós, as escritoras de fics, somos movidas a review. Afinal, se fosse pra escrever e ninguém ler a gente não publicava nada no site, deixava tudo guardadinho bem escondido numa gaveta trancada a sete chaves, né? He he he, vai ter romance sim, mas vai ter muita aventura e drama também. Afinal, como eu disse para a Aline, tendo a ser mais realista na maioria das fics... Mas aguarde para ver e continue lendo! Um beijo grande procê!

**Claudia: **SIS! Você voltou, você voltou! Estou tão feliz por isso, você nem imagina quanta falta você faz por aqui!... Já aviso que o Tom Cruise não vai aparecer na fic, ele ainda não era nascido nessa época (senão eu até dava um jeitinho he he he). A citação da Guerra dos Mundos... Hummm... Talvez você tenha uma dica das motivações para isso nesse capítulo, mas muita água ainda vai rolar debaixo da ponte dessa fic... Beijo grande pra você!

**Fabi: **você também voltou! São as phoenix renascendo das cinzas... Você, a Clau, até a Nay-phoenix reapareceu! Que bom! Bem-vinda de volta, e obrigada por já ter engatado uma primeira marcha e começado a ler essa fic. Recado à parte, mas não menos importante: você não estava na minha lista de cobrança de reviews porque eu sabia que seu computador estava sofrendo de esquizofrenia e problemas de múltipla personalidade he he he. Mas de agora em diante pode ficar sossegada que eu te cobro das reviews ;-) Beijo e vê se não some de novo, viu?

**Di: **ueba, legal... Embora seja 6 ou 7 anos depois de Sacrifício Doloroso, acho que esse primeiro capítulo resume um pouco o que rolou. E agora vêm novas aventuras. Mas fique tranqüila que depois dessa fic eu pretendo escrever outras explorando esses 6 ou 7 anos, afinal, idéias para estórias sobre os exploradores não faltam, né? Beijão!

**Maga: **pois é, Maguinha querida, já imaginou aquele Lord me chamando de "meu dengo"? Se bem que ele podia me tacar na parede, me chamar de lagartixa, e ainda assim tava tudo certo há há há. Espero que você goste da fic, tem muita confusão por aí ainda... Não sei se cada capítulo dá um episódio de temporada, mas se cada fic já for um episódio eu já fico feliz ;-) Beijão!

**Kakau: **poxa vida, moça, você sempre me deixa encabulada com seus elogios generosos. Fico feliz que você goste das fics, e certamente coisas inesperadas vão acontecer nessa... Afinal, o que pode ser considerado "esperado" no platô, não é mesmo? Beijão!

**TowandaBR: **pois é, Abigail e Tom iam adorar conhecer um certo Tommy também, eu acho he he he ;-) Eles é que são felizardos, garanto que eles nunca vão achar aprender uma coisa "chata" com 6 professores como aqueles, e um platô como laboratório experimental e playground e quadra de esportes... Quanto à Si, num fala assim da minha amiga, que ela num é interesseira não... (Bem, pensando bem, talvez só um pouquinho interesseira há há há). Beijo, linda, adoro você!

Para as **inadimplentes** (beijos, mas também um puxão de orelha...):

**Nessa:** my favorite pupil, where are you? (buá buá buá, Cris Drama Queen II)

**Jess: **well, well, well, you left the English lessons, you left me alone in msn, you don't read my fics anymore, in a nutshell, you don't love me anymore! (buá buá buá, Cris Drama Queen II)

**Rosa: **TELESP informa: reviews e fics vão ser assuntos ausentes em nossas conversas... (evil Cris – e mais ainda Drama Queen Cris Forever)...

**Capítulo 2 – Estratégias de Guerra **

Roxton chamou-a com um gesto sutil, para que ela se sentasse perto dele junto aos seus amigos. Eles explicaram rapidamente o que Assai e Jarl tinham lhes contado durante os minutos em que ela tinha ficado fora entretendo as crianças.

'Planos de realidade? Da última vez isso não trouxe nada de bom!' ela também não poderia se esquecer das aventuras de anos atrás, que tinham colocado todos eles em grande perigo. 'Passamos meses depois disso para que a paz voltasse ao platô e todos os "visitantes" trazidos de outras épocas parassem de nos atacar e de atacar os zangas!'

'Por isso mesmo Assai veio nos alertar, e também nos convidar para ficarmos uma temporada com os zangas.' Summerlee terminou.

'Vocês realmente acham que estaremos mais protegidos lá que na Casa da Árvore?' Marguerite não conseguia esconder sua preocupação. Além disso, ela não tinha nenhuma vontade de ficar uma temporada longe do conforto e pelo menos da aparente segurança que a Casa da Árvore podia oferecer a todos eles.

'Marguerite tem razão' Roxton interrompeu. 'A Casa da Árvore é bastante segura, principalmente com a cerca elétrica, a altura, o elevador que pode ser travado. Temos que avaliar onde temos melhores chances de nos defender.'

'Por outro lado, se a segurança nesse caso estiver nos números, irmos para a aldeia zanga poderia ser uma boa idéia, pois pelo menos lá estão todos os guerreiros e uma tribo inteira para lutar ao nosso lado, em caso de qualquer necessidade.' Verônica ponderou. Ela também não queria deixar a Casa da Árvore sem que isso fosse absolutamente necessário.

'Isso é muito curioso...' foi tudo o que Challenger conseguiu dizer. Sua mente não conseguia se afastar das causas que poderiam uma vez mais ter trazido aquelas alterações espaço-temporais para eles.

O silêncio caiu sobre o grupo, todos pensando sobre qual seria a melhor decisão para o bem de todos.

'Podemos ter uma decisão intermediária, pelo menos por dois dias. Eu e Malone fazemos uma curta viagem para avaliar qual o real perigo no território próximo à Casa da Árvore. Enquanto isso, Marguerite e Verônica ficam aqui com as crianças, preparando nossa bagagem para o caso de realmente termos que partir em dois dias.' Roxton falou.

Mas Marguerite tinha outra idéia, ditada pela sua intuição, e apressou-se em expô-la. Ela tinha muito viva em sua mente a última situação com aqueles planos de realidade – e jurara jamais correr o risco de se separar de John daquela maneira.

'A idéia da excursão de batedores é boa, John, mas acho melhor irmos eu e você. Ned fica aqui para ajudar Verônica.'

John não gostou da proposta, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Sabia que sua esposa, quando decidia por alguma coisa, não mudaria de idéia por nada.

'Mas, Marguerite...' Ned ainda tentou.

'Ned, exceto por você, todos nós sabemos o que foi enfrentar os planos de realidade se misturando. Todos sabemos que um passo em falso e estaríamos separados para sempre. Eu e Roxton já passamos por isso há sete anos, e pode acreditar que não foi em absoluto agradável. Se for para ficarmos separados, que estejamos pelo menos juntos de alguma forma, aos casais. Além disso, há Abigail e Tom.' Ela o cortou, argumentando de forma que ele não pudesse contra-argumentar.

'Partiremos amanhã bem cedo. Podemos seguir na direção norte, por umas três horas, de lá circundar no sentido horário, voltando ao mesmo ponto no dia seguinte, e voltando à Casa da Árvore depois no final da tarde do segundo dia de viagem ou, no mais tardar, na manhãzinha do terceiro dia.' Marguerite conjecturou.

'Isso. Assim precisaremos carregar poucas coisas, já que o tempo pelo qual estaremos fora será pequeno. Viajando mais leves, seremos mais rápidos e nos cansaremos menos também.' Roxton aprovou.

Ele definitivamente não estava gostando nada da idéia de viajar com Marguerite, principalmente numa situação de perigo. Embora normalmente adorasse a companhia dela para tudo, e soubesse o quanto ela era corajosa e esperta principalmente sob pressão, nesse caso de risco conhecido e calculado, preferiria viajar sozinho, pois caso algo acontecesse saberia que ela estava em segurança. Mas sabia que ela também não permitiria que ele viajasse sozinho.

'Talvez devamos ir todos.' Verônica sugeriu. 'Se nos dividirmos em dois grupos, seremos mais rápidos fazendo o trabalho de averiguação. E Challenger e Summerlee poderiam tomar conta das crianças enquanto isso.'

Verônica não gostava nada da idéia de ter que deixar Marguerite e Roxton enfrentarem a investigação e o perigo sozinhos.

'O problema é que precisaremos de munição também, Verônica, e todo tipo de defesa que pudermos preparar – no caso de decidirmos ficar na casa da árvore. Embora eu possa fabricar munição para os rifles, nem eu nem Marguerite somos tão hábeis quanto você e Ned para preparar os outros tipos de defesa que podemos usar, principalmente se decidirmos ficar na casa da árvore. Então, vocês, Summerlee e Challenger ficam para cuidar disso. É apenas uma divisão de tarefas, como sempre fizemos.' Roxton ponderou.

'O que é curioso é que tudo pareceu ser muito mais tranquilo que na última vez que tivemos essa tempestade...' Challenger argumentou.

'Talvez porque nós estejamos nos tornando sábios para não sair mais da Casa da Árvore no meio de uma tempestade elétrica, meu velho!' Roxton riu para ele.

'É verdade... Quando penso no que fizemos há sete anos, vejo que fomos profundamente imprudentes...' Challenger adicionou.

'Imprudentes? Eu prefiro nem lembrar tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia!' Marguerite disse, desconfortável. As lembranças eram muito vívidas em sua memória.

'Definitivamente estivemos muito perto de morrer, daquela vez... Todos nós...' Verônica acrescentou, pensativa.

'Eu me lembro de estar num descampado, nunca passei tanto medo em minha vida, parecia que a natureza toda tinha se revoltado contra mim!' Malone compartilhou. 'Mas pelo menos na parte do platô onde eu estava nenhum desses planos espaço-temporais apareceu, felizmente!'

'Lembro-me que os escravos todos foram recolhidos, e a tribo inteira entrou em pânico com a tempestade. Eles acreditavam piamente que o mundo estava acabando...' Summerlee disse, por sua vez...

'Com certeza nenhum de nós guarda boas lembranças daquele dia...' Challenger comentou, desconfortável.

'Eu, pelo menos, descobri que não gostaria nem um pouco de voltar no tempo...' John sorriu, discreto, pensando em como tinha sido horrível ter estado na pele do seu primeiro ancestral a se tornar nobre – tentava sempre ver o lado bom das recordações...

'Eu, por outro lado, detestei conhecer minha ancestral!' Marguerite disse, irônica.

'E ainda nos separamos de Finn, de uma forma totalmente inesperada...' Verônica suspirou - sentia falta da moça do futuro...

'Tia Marguerite?' veio a voz infantil de Tom interrompê-los, no alto da escada.

'Já estou indo.' Marguerite respondeu para a criança, levantando-se, apertando de leve a mão de John e lançando um olhar cúmplice para Ned e Verônica, e sorrindo ante a aquiescência muda e bondosa de Challenger e Summerlee.

'Já terminaram de ler o capítulo?' eles a ouviram perguntar a Tom, enquanto descia as escadas com ele para chegarem ao laboratório de Challenger onde Abigail tinha permanecido.

'O que você acha que podemos encontrar, Challenger?' Ned questionou.

'É difícil precisar, Malone. Provavelmente outras tribos. Hostis, perdidas, e dispostas a conquistar territórios novos – e a defender territórios recém-conquistados.' Challenger disse, concentrando-se na explicação.

'Não têm nada a perder, só a ganhar, nessa terra imensa e tão pouco habitada.' Verônica complementou.

'E se vocês toparem com uma dessas tribos?' Summerlee interveio.

'Ficaremos fora do caminho deles, Arthur. Vamos observar, contar, avaliar o poder de luta que eles têm, o quão próximo estão daqui, para onde estão indo, e coisas assim. Mas não vamos nos meter em confusão, fique tranqüilo.'

'Enquanto vocês conversam, e aproveitando que Marguerite ainda vai ficar entretida com as crianças mais um pouco, vou lavar a louça e preparar o jantar.' Verônica disse, levantando-se. Precisava de alguma ocupação para desviar a preocupação que anuviava seu semblante.

Os homens se propuseram a se levantar para ajudá-la, mas ela respondeu: 'Não, fiquem, podem continuar conversando. Não há muita coisa para arrumar, já volto a me sentar com vocês em alguns minutos.'

Enquanto isso, embaixo, Marguerite e as crianças estavam discutindo o capítulo que tinham lido.

'Mas por que exatamente acontece uma guerra, tia?' Abigail perguntou.

Marguerite suspirou antes de responder. Havia realmente alguma resposta para aquela pergunta?

'Na verdade, Abi, nada justifica uma guerra. Nenhum motivo justo, pelo menos. Mas a luta pelo poder, ou a disputa por um território e coisas desse tipo infelizmente despertam o que há de pior nos seres humanos, a ponto de colocá-los uns contra os outros, dispostos a matar e morrer por coisas abstratas, que não os afetam diretamente.'

'Não entendi, tia.' Foi o comentário inocente de Tom.

'É assim, Tom, imagine você e Abigail começarem a se bater simplesmente porque querem ler o mesmo livro.' Marguerite tentou fazer uma analogia simples para que Tom a acompanhasse.

'Mas isso seria estúpido! Nós poderíamos perfeitamente ler juntos, sem brigar, como sempre fazemos!'

'Exatamente, querido.' Marguerite continuou, sorrindo agora. 'Era isso que as nações deveriam fazer também, trabalhar juntas e em paz. Mas nem todos são tão sábios quanto você, rapazinho!' ela o elogiou.

'Mas se eles são presidentes, reis, primeiros-ministros, como podem não ser sábios?' Ele continuou, curioso.

Está ficando difícil responder a todas as perguntas sem mostrar a eles que o mundo não é tão correto como nós gostaríamos, Marguerite pensou, antes de responder.

'Porque adultos cometem muitos erros, Tom, às vezes sem perceber, às vezes sem avaliar as conseqüências.'

Abigail bocejou – estava ficando tarde. E Marguerite respirou aliviada. Não queria imaginar que tipo de resposta teria que dar a eles se a conversa continuasse naquele rumo filosófico, discutindo o certo e o errado. Em outro momento, ela teria afirmado categoricamente que questões morais não eram o forte dela. Porém, tudo tinha mudado muito nos últimos anos. E mesmo ela, a Marguerite velha de guerra, sempre tinha sabido o que era certo ou errado, mesmo quando tantas vezes tivera que optar por fazer o errado para continuar sobrevivendo.

'Tia, você viu a guerra?' Abigail perguntou, enquanto subiam.

Não, esse assunto agora não, Marguerite pensou.

'Vi, sim, Abigail. Eu, seu pai, seu tio John, e vovô Challenger e Summerlee, todos nós estivemos envolvidos na guerra, de alguma forma.' Ela respondeu, tentando manter a calma.

'Abi, vamos deixar esse assunto pra outra hora? A Tia Marguerite ficou triste em falar nisso.' Tom era o mais perspicaz dos dois quando se tratava de perceber a sensibilidade de Marguerite.

A menina se aproximou e tomou a mão de Marguerite, Tom pegou a outra mão, e juntos subiram a escada: 'Desculpe, tia, eu não queria chateá-la.'

'Não foi nada, meu amor. Sua tia está apenas um pouco cansada. Mas podemos falar sobre isso um outro dia, com calma, está bem?'

'Iupiii!' os dois disseram, pois eram curiosos e adoravam estórias.

Ela riu para os dois: 'Mas, agora, jantar leve para todos nós, e depois direto pra cama, porque esse foi um dia cheio para todos nós...'

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	3. Mais tarde

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Di: **a Marguerite no fundo no fundo é assim. Mas tem uma capa de auto-proteção que a impede de mostrar-se. O que eu acho é que sete anos casada com o Roxton ajudaram-na a colocar isso um pouquinho mais para fora, embora, como você vá ver em vários capítulos – nesse inclusive – ela ainda é "fogo na roupa" quando quer procurar briga... Beijos!

**Kakau:** quem é que queria largar um homem daqueles, né? Masssssssss... Nas fics, assim como no mundo real, nem tudo é perfeito, e muita coisa vai acontecer. Mas, pelo menos nesse capítulo, eles estarão mais juntos que nunca, se é que você me entende he he he Beijão!

**Emanuela:** olá! Pena mesmo que os criadores de TLW não falem português e não leiam as fics das autoras da casa... Não falo pelas minhas, mas têm muitas fics das autoras da casa que definitivamente dariam ótimos episódios... Você fez um comentário no grupo sobre "Sacrifício Doloroso", que também é minha – e eu vim só fazer uma correção: eu AMO a Marguerite. Mas trouxe o assunto à baila porque nessa fic a Marguerite, assim como os outros, também sofrem... Então, é só para te reassegurar que, mesmo nas fics em que ela sofre, não é porque eu não goste dela, é simplesmente porque eu gosto de escrever coisas "realistas", ok? Mas não precisa se preocupar porque realmente eu ADORO a Margie, é minha personagem favorita... Espero que você continue lendo...

**Jess:** você deixa review e piora sua situação... Leu todas e não deixou review em nenhuminha? Fala sério! É um caso perdido messsssssssmo he he he Brincadeira, como já te expliquei, a coisa mais importante pra um escritor, amador como eu ou não, é saber que seus textos estão sendo lidos. Claro que a review é a prova de que você está lendo, masssssss... Quanto aos exploradores, eles estão agora no auge da idade, exceto pelos cientistas, mas as aventuras não escolhem idade, não é? Então, espero que você continue lendo – e deixando review pra eu saber que você leu! Beijão, tô com saudade!

**Fabi:** eu sou computeira, tenho que ser compreensiva com problemas de PC há há há Acho que a Marguerite seria mesmo uma ótima mãe, pois tendo passado o que ela passou, saberia mais que ninguém o quanto pai e mãe são importantes na vida de um filho. Mas ela como tia fica um tudo, porque tia, segundo a minha filosofia, nasceu pra estragar os sobrinhos (mimá-los, etc ;-)). Quanto aos destinos dos dois, só os próximos capítulos podem dizer. Mas nesse capítulo com certeza eles estarão bemmmmm juntinhos, você vai ver! Beijão!

**Maga:** Tia Margie – fala a verdade, eu bem que queria ter uma tia que tivesse estórias tão intrigantes e misteriosas quanto essas pra me entreter quando eu era criança! Beijão!

**Rosa:** Ai, meus sais! Você voltou, você voltou! E deixou review em cada um dos capítulos! Perfeito, é uma mulher sem dívidas, estamos quites! Obrigadíssima... O Wells realmente é genial, e acho que ele captura a essência daquela coisa atemporal que é o quanto os seres humanos são bélicos, o que vai ser muito importante na fic... Espero que agora que você não é mais inadimplente você continue deixando as reviews, em dia! Há há há Beijão!

**Rafinha:** legal! Espero que contine lendo! Beijo!

**TowandaBR:** há há há, duvido que a Marguerite faria exatamente isso que fez na frente dos outros. Mas no fundo ela sempre foi assim, e sete anos casada com o John devem ter ensinado algo sobre amor, compreensão e aceitação pra ela, né? Pelo menos é nisso que eu acredito, que ele tenha encontrado aquilo que sempre esteve na Marguerite mas que ninguém tinha tido a paciência – e a coragem – de trazer à tona. Mas ela continua fogo na roupa, como eu disse antes, e nesse capítulo vai dar pra notar como ela continua com a língua afiadíssima para brigas e provocações... Mas não com as crianças (sobrinhos e afilhados) que são o xodó da Tia Margie... Beijos!

Para as inadimplentes, com meu carinho, e um puxão de orelhas especial:

- **Nessa e Aline**: my two pupils left me – you don't love me anymore, really! I'm crying till death here snif snif snif snif snif And Aline, this is the chapter that will make you to redden he he he You tell me later...

- **Claudia**: Sis, por onde anda você, que sumiu nos últimos 2 capítulos?

- **Syse**, **Thaisa**, apareçam também, viu?

**Capítulo 3 – Mais tarde... **

**Aviso aos navegantes: esse capítulo contém cenas picantes, não recomendadas para menores de 18 anos. Depois não digam que eu não avisei...**

'Ainda não posso entender porque você não quer que eu vá com John, Verônica.' Ned reclamava.

'Ned, devemos ficar juntos, eu e você, John e Marguerite, porque o risco de nos perdermos nessas ondas espaço-temporais existe e não é pequeno. Então, os pares, independentemente da divisão de tarefas, devem respeitar ao máximo nossas divisões naturais, para o caso do pior acontecer. E no nosso caso, há ainda as crianças... Qualquer que seja a tarefa destinada a nós dois, eles têm que estar conosco para que não nos separemos.' Verônica disse.

Ele entendeu que a situação agora apresentava um tipo de perigo desconhecido – que ele pelo menos não conhecia, mas que parecia deixá-los a todos assustados: os tais planos de realidade. E ainda havia as crianças que dependiam deles. Ele sorriu para ela, abraçando-a.

'Então amanhã cedo eu começarei a preparar munição para nossas armas, para suprir nossas reservas.' Ned confirmou.

'E eu vou discutir com Challenger e Summerlee como podemos fortificar a Casa da Árvore de novas formas, caso decidamos ficar. Prevenção nunca é demais.'

'E as crianças?'

'O que têm elas, Ned?'

'Vamos contar a elas o que está acontecendo?'

'Creio que devemos esperar o máximo que conseguirmos sem contar a elas.'

'Por que?'

'Bom, elas podem não perceber o perigo envolvido, e decidir escapar para fazer uma investigação por conta própria. E mesmo uma pequena escapulida poderia ser perigosa, Ned. Challenger sumiu a menos de cinquenta metros da Casa da Árvore, eu e Finn o tínhamos amarrado a uma corda e ele foi tragado por um plano de realidade. Isso seria muito perigoso para arriscarmos acontecer novamente. Então, quanto menos eles souberem, melhor. Você sabe como eles adoram nos imitar...'

'Acho que fazem isso porque nos admiram.' ele sorriu. Tinha verdadeira adoração pelos filhos.

'Além disso, creio que não precisaremos decidir quando contar. Do jeito que os dois são curiosos, acho que herdaram o instinto jornalístico de um certo Ned Malone, eles vão nos obrigar a contar depois de nos bombardear com perguntas.' Ela brincou.

'Ah, é assim, então? Agora eu sou o jornalista curioso, é?' ele disse, provocando-a.

'Agora, não, Ned, você SEMPRE foi o jornalista curioso...' ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha de forma expressiva, mas continuou '... sempre foi o jornalista curioso que conquistou meu coração...' e sorriu para ele.

'Você venceu... Ficaremos aqui, então, e as crianças poderão ajudar preparando as mochilas com o que carregarão na viagem, enquanto eu, você, Summerlee e Challenger preparamos defesas e proteção. E enquanto Roxton e Marguerite fazem uma expedição de reconhecimento de terreno.' ele tentou alegrá-la, mas notou que ela continuava desconfortável. 'O que foi agora?'

'Me preocupa saber que os dois estarão sozinhos enfrentando sabe Deus que perigos...' a voz dela diminuiu de tom.

'Eles sabem como se defender, Verônica. Roxton é um caçador experiente, e tem um instinto invejável, quase tão bom quanto o seu.' Ele sorriu para ela ao elogiá-la, e apreciou o sorriso com que ela lhe retribuiu o elogio. 'E Marguerite com certeza não vai deixá-lo se meter em confusão...'

'Isso se no caminho eles não encontrarem alguma mina de pedras preciosas, não é, Ned?'

Ele riu, concordando. 'Seria verdade se estivéssemos nos primeiros tempos de platô. Lembra-se do que ela era capaz de fazer por algumas pedras?'

'Você vai perguntar justamente para mim? Lembre-se que ela praticamente tentou me vender ao chefe Jacoba para que eu me tornasse esposa dele em troca de algumas pedras. Felizmente ela mudou, nisso também...' Verônica acrescentou, sorrindo.

'É verdade, tenho certeza que ela não arriscaria a vida dela e de John sabendo dos perigos que nos cercam.'

'Com certeza. Onde ele entra com a força e o instinto, ela entra com a inteligência e a esperteza, que eu não quero nem imaginar quantos atos de espionagem já fizeram ser bem-sucedidos!'

'Enfim, vamos rezar para que tudo dê certo. Quem sabe nem precisaremos sair daqui da Casa da Árvore quando eles chegarem com boas notícias... E, se Deus quiser, toda essa comoção, tanto da parte deles quanto da nossa, terá sido apenas um desperdício de tempo...' e dizendo isso, ele a abraçou e apagou as velas para irem dormir...

Quando se aproximaram da cama, ele roubou-lhe um beijo, e foi logo envolvido pelos braços dela: 'Parece que alguém está inspirado hoje'...

'Digamos que eu poderia perfeitamente escrever um romance inteiro...' ele começou, mas foi imediatamente silenciado pela boca sôfrega da garota da selva que ele tinha amado desde o primeiro olhar...

Ele respondeu ao beijo, embriagado pelo perfume dela, enfiando a mão no seu cabelo claro e puxando-a o mais perto possível dele, massageando a nuca dela com suavidade.

Podia sentir os mamilos dela se eriçarem contra o couro fino da blusa que usava, roçando seu peito através do tecido, e enviando arrepios violentos pelo corpo dele, como choques elétricos.

A mão livre dele percorreu as costas dela, na linha da espinha, puxando-a sempre para mais perto, colando seus corpos de forma sensual.

Por sua vez, ela puxou de leve a camisa de couro que ele usava, enfiando as mãos por baixo dela e acariciando o torso dele delicada, mas insistentemente. Adorava sentir a musculatura de suas costas e a suave ondulação de suas costelas sob seus dedos, enquanto percorria a pele firme dele. E os gemidos abafados dele respondendo às sensações que ela provocava eram o suficiente para excitá-la ainda mais.

Ele despiu-a devagar, percorrendo os ombros, pescoço, colo, seios e ventre dela com beijos carinhosos e delicados, mas com um toque de sensualidade e de uma forma tão deliberadamente lenta que quase a levava à loucura. Ela tinha que morder o lábio inferior para se impedir de gritar quando ele fazia isso, uma doce tortura.

Ele voltou a beijar-lhe os seios, mordiscando levemente os mamilos, e ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos curtos da nuca dele mantendo-o ali, bem junto dela.

Ela aproveitou uma pausa dele para arrancar-lhe a camisa, e então a mesma urgência tomou conta de ambos, que se livraram rapidamente do restante de suas roupas.

Na escuridão agora do quarto, era possível divisar os dois corpos claros (o de Ned eternamente mais claro que o tom bronzeado de Verônica), os cabelos louros de ambos prateados pelo luar que se filtrava pelo balcão. Seus corpos pareciam ganhar contornos etéreos contra a luz do luar, desenhando arabescos sensuais sob os lençóis brancos da cama que dividiam há tantos anos...

Beijos, carícias e suspiros apaixonados e ansiosos encheram o ar da noite enquanto os dois se buscavam e se encontravam na dança mais antiga e mais primitiva da humanidade.

E, como há tantos anos faziam, eles se fundiram em um só ser, aquecidos pela chama incansável do amor que os unia...

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, em outro quarto...

'Eu não gosto da idéia de você vir comigo. Pode ser perigoso.' John a olhava, seus olhos turvos de preocupação.

'John, os dois homens da casa não podem ir juntos numa expedição e deixar duas mulheres e duas crianças sozinhas, acompanhadas apenas de dois cientistas que já dobraram o cabo dos sessenta anos.' Ele olhou para ela, surpreso, mas viu o tom brincalhão nos olhos dela. 'Falando sério, John. Se algo acontecesse ao Ned, o que seria de Verônica e das crianças?...' ela hesitou por um momento, mas continuou '... e, se algo acontecesse a você e eu não estivesse lá, eu enlouqueceria, John. Tenho arrepios e pesadelos quando me lembro da última vez em que os planos de realidade nos separaram. Deixe-me ir com você. Pelo menos estaremos juntos, aconteça o que acontecer. E eles também estarão juntos, como uma família.'

'Mas, Marguerite, eu posso então muito bem ir sozinho. Em dois dias eu estaria de volta...' ele tentou.

Mas ela o interrompeu: 'John, você está achando que eu sou covarde?'

'Não, meu amor, longe de mim pensar uma coisa dessas. Você e a Verônica são as mulheres mais corajosas que eu conheci em toda a minha vida. É que...'

'É que o quê, Lord John Richard Roxton?'

Xiiii, meu nome inteiro, ele pensou. Ela estava ficando brava.

'Marguerite, não me entenda mal. Eu só queria poupar você do trabalhão dessa viagem...'

'Ah, agora melhorou... Está me chamando de velha?'

'Jamais, meu amor, não foi isso que eu disse. É que você pelo menos podia ficar aqui, confortavelmente, e...'

'Cada vez piora mais! Agora está me tratando como se eu fosse uma dondoca!'

Ele sabia que ela estava apenas fazendo isso para provocá-lo. E sabia que era simplesmente impossível vencê-la em alguma discussão. Ninguém era mais hábil com as palavras que sua amada Senhorita Krux...

'Está bem, meu amor, vamos deixar essa discussão de lado. Você vem comigo e não se fala mais nisso, ok?'

Ele não podia deixar de admirar a coragem dela. Estavam juntos há mais de dez anos, casados há pouco mais de sete, e ainda assim ela continuava surpreendendo-o. Um clima sério tinha tomado conta da conversa, e ele queria quebrá-lo, pois sabia que de outro modo ela não dormiria direito.

Ela estava fazendo uma cena agora, com os braços cruzados e batendo seu pé delicado no chão, como esperando o que viria a seguir...

'E então você se ofereceu para passar pelo menos uma noite fora do conforto da Casa da Árvore? Como os anos fizeram a senhorita Krux mudar!' ele comentou, rindo.

Ela atirou um travesseiro na direção dele, mas mudou de idéia, levantou-se e se aproximou, ficando nas pontas dos pés e envolvendo o pescoço forte dele com seus braços delicados: 'Ora, ora, John, eu só aceitei passar essa noite fora porque eu tinha certeza que nós faríamos o melhor para aproveitar a noite de hoje aqui no conforto da Casa da Árvore...'

Sorrindo, ele beijou-a com amor e ternura. Aquela era a mulher que tinha dado sentido para a vida dele nos últimos anos. E cada vez que a tocava ou beijava, era como se tudo deixasse de existir, como se o mundo parasse de girar, e só existissem ele e Marguerite. Ela retribuiu o beijo que logo se transformou num beijo apaixonado e ardente, suas línguas dançando ritmicamente, e as mãos deles passeando pelos corpos um do outro.

Ele quebrou o beijo, os dois sem fôlego, e enquanto aninhava seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, continuando a beijá-la ali, excitando-a com os movimentos de sua língua e de seus lábios, enquanto ia lentamente desabotoando sua blusa, comentou, sua voz abafada pela pele dela: 'Tenha pena desse velho homem, porque amanhã teremos um longo dia de trabalho.'

Ela gargalhou, divertida. É claro que ele estava brincando. John continuava o mesmo homem que antes, capaz de levá-la ao céu com seus beijos e carícias. O corpo dele era tão firme e musculoso quanto antes, e exceto pelas rugas de expressão que tinham se acentuado com o passar dos anos, e dos cabelos brancos que teimavam em começar a pratear suas têmporas, pontilhar sua barba e os pêlos de seu peito, ninguém diria que dez anos tinham se passado. Mas ela foi tirada de seu devaneio pelas mãos insistentes dele, que com suas carícias tiravam-lhe a razão e deixavam-na totalmente incapaz de respirar ou de pensar.

Ele tinha acabado de despi-la, e enquanto a acariciava com suas mãos e boca experiente, não pôde conter o orgulho que sentia, quase tão grande quanto seu amor por ela. Ela era maravilhosa. Marguerite continuava tão bonita quanto antes. Esbelta e pálida, os cabelos negros como a noite caindo em cascata pelas costas – os poucos fios brancos que teimavam em aparecer eram imediatamente arrancados por ela, numa diligência diária. Os olhos pareciam dois poços infinitamente profundos, onde ele se perdia perigosamente a cada olhar. E a pele de seda, firme ao seu toque, de músculos rijos e movimentos graciosos, que o encantavam e excitavam ao mesmo tempo. Era a mesma mulher que vira pela primeira vez há mais de dez anos atrás? Fisicamente sim, mas seu coração tinha se aberto, e ela tinha se permitido ser vista por todos um pouco mais de perto. Mas, mesmo hoje, havia facetas de Marguerite que só ele poderia dizer ter conhecido. E ela era realmente uma mulher incrível.

As carícias dela mudaram o curso de seus pensamentos. As mãos dela tinham passeado em seu tórax, brincando com os pêlos de seu peito, tinham descido para acariciar suas nádegas por sobre as calças justas, puxando-o de leve contra si, e agora acariciavam insistentemente sua virilha, a prova evidente de seu desejo.

Ele riu por dentro – ele facilmente tinha se habituado a despi-la mesmo depois que tinham deixado de usar as roupas que tinham trazido de Londres porque essas tinham ficado gastas demais e passado a usar roupas feitas de peles e couro macio de animais, como as de Verônica. Mas para ele era fácil. Até porque os botões ou amarras das blusas de Marguerite estavam posicionados estrategicamente em suas costas, onde ele podia manipulá-los livremente. Mas ela sempre tinha dificuldade em abrir-lhe as calças de couro, seus dedos ansiosos e trêmulos de desejo não conseguiam manejar apropriadamente o botão de osso que prendia a calça fechada, principalmente com seus corpos tão próximos.

Ele segurou sua mão delicada, e enquanto ele voltava a beijar-lhe e mordiscar-lhe os seios e os mamilos enquanto ouvia a respiração dela entrecortada de suspiros que eram música aos seus ouvidos de amante, ele cuidou de rapidamente livrar-se de sua calça.

Ela contemplou o corpo nu do homem a sua frente. A pele bronzeada de tantos anos de platô tinha um tom convidativo e aveludado que atraia os dedos longos dela a percorrer e acariciar.

Ele ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, apenas saboreando a deliciosa sensação das mãos dela o acariciando sem reservas. O toque de pele contra pele era quase mais do que ele podia suportar, mas ele se controlou, sabendo que cada segundo valia a pena a espera e o controle sobre o seu desejo crescente.

Enquanto ela continuou acariciando-o, ele despiu devagar a saia que ela usava, acariciando com suas enormes mãos a pele lisinha do ventre dela, arrancando-lhe gemidos baixinhos de prazer.

A saia ficou amontoada ao redor dos pés dela, onde tinha caído depois dele livrá-la dela. Ele puxou-a pela mão, para que ela pisasse fora do círculo que a saia formava no chão, e puxou o corpo dela para colar-se ao seu, suas mãos percorrendo as costas nuas desde a curva graciosa do pescoço, sob a cascata de cabelos negros, passando por suas costas delgadas, suas nádegas, apertando-a contra si, e ela sentindo-o totalmente excitado contra seu ventre liso.

Ele a levantou facilmente nos braços, deitando-a na cama. Deus, como ela era linda. Ele deitou-se sobre ela e continuou acariciando-a, suas mãos percorrendo loucamente o corpo macio e receptivo da mulher, sua boca alucinando-a até que ela pediu, com a voz rouca de desejo, como sempre fazia quando sabia que não podia esperar mais: 'Eu quero você, John, agora. Não me faça esperar mais'.

Ela sempre sabia o que queria, e quando ela ordenava desse jeito, ele sempre se sentia muito feliz em obedecê-la. E não foi diferente nessa noite. Seus corpos se uniram como se tivessem sido feitos para estar assim, desde sempre e para sempre.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	4. Expedição de Reconhecimento

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**TowandaBR:** capítulo curtinho? Fala a verdade, todos os capítulos tem mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho, lol... Você queria mesmo eram mais páginas ruborizantes como essas? (brincadeirinha) Tinha N&V sim, é claro, afinal, é uma fic sobre o grupo todo e como eles são uma família, independentemente do tempo e do espaço... É esperar para ver o que teremos daqui por diante! Beijão...

**Emanuela:** obrigada, que bom que você está gostando! Aí vai mais um capítulo! Beijos!

**Di: **obrigada, seu comentário me deixou muito feliz, porque essa realmente era a minha intenção quando eu escrevi o capítulo três: mostrar os casais numa situação mais "quente", mas longe dos "apaixonados fulminantes", e muito mais como os "amantes" que aprenderam a se conhecer e se conquistar a cada noite... Agora, imagine os meninos vestidos com roupas de couro? Não precisavam ser tão agarradas – porque tudo é uma questão de "corte", mas no caso deles, quanto mais agarradinhas melhor he he he Beijão e espero que você continue lendo!

**Kakau: **esses dois casais são fofos, né? Mas vem muita aventura por aí... E o dia seguinte está só começando... Espero que goste! Beijão!

**Fabi: **você mencionou um ponto importante. Acho que preciso apontar qual a idade de cada um deles que eu tenho em mente quando escrevo a fic (não quero que ninguém acredite que estou certa, mas apenas para servir de referência ao meu raciocínio he he he). Na minha visão, ao chegar ao platô, Marguerite era uma balzaquiana recém entrada nos 30 anos, Roxton tinha 35, Challenger tinha 50, Summerlee tinha 57, Ned tinha 25 e Verônica tinha 22. Então, agora, dez anos depois, Marguerite é uma quarentona enxuta, Roxton tem 45 anos, Challenger tem 60, Summerlee tem 67, Verônica tem 32 e Ned tem 35... Um ou dois anos mais, ou menos, mas não mais que isso. Novamente, minha intenção não é provar isso, é apenas esclarecer que essas são as idades que eu tenho em mente quando escrevo o capítulo, ok? Ups, mas voltando ao seu comentário, que bom que você gostou desse capítulo "quente" (nem me fale em calor – ui ui ui). Sobre encontros e desencontros, você só vai descobrir se continuar lendo he he he Espero que goste... Beijos!

**Clau: **Sis, adoro quando você reaparece! Pois é, essa é uma família das menos improváveis (com o mínimo grau de parentesco real a se imaginar), mas que é a prova que o que une as pessoas são laços de amor, e não laços de sangue... Sobre o terceiro capítulo, foi dose dupla mesmo, e eu, como você, gosto mais da segunda parte, mas sou da opinião que todos eles têm o direito de ser felizes, né? Sobre R&M adotarem uma criança, não sei se o platô tem grandes oportunidades para isso (talvez uma criança zanga, ou um dos órfãos da tribo em "The Guardian", massssss, acho que no final das contas eles adotaram os filhos de N&V como se fossem deles!). Beijos e espero que você continue lendo!

**Maga: **Maguinha querida... A Marguerite arrancando os fios brancos foi inspirada em uma amiga minha – uma quarentona animadíssima que tem a felicidade de ter bem poucos fios brancos e que realmente se dá ao trabalho de arrancá-los um por um – a primeira vez que a vi fazendo isso eu imediatamente pensei que a Marguerite com certeza faria a mesma coisa lol... Agora, esses meninos mais "maduros", ui ui ui, é inspirador só de pensar! Novamente, gosto de imaginar que os anos de convivência só "afinaram" a sintonia da relação dos dois casais... Quanto a nenhum dia ser igual ao outro, realmente o platô é que nem futebol: "uma caixinha de surpresas"... É continuar lendo pra ver! Beijão!

**Jess: **he he he, você então notou que nas entrelinhas das cenas calientes tem algumas breves explanações sobre o que mudou ao longo dos anos? Very smart and very clever, my dear! Você realmente é uma Mata Hari potencial, pode começar a se tornar Miss Smith de verdade... Sobre as roupas de couro, só vou resumir em uma palavra o que se passa na minha imaginação nessas horas: "WOW" he he he. Beijão, saudade de você!

**Rosa: **estou gostando de ver o quão comportada a senhorita está! Muito bom... Que bom que suas dívidas com as fics estão sob controle, você não imagina como isso me deixa feliz como escritora he he he Faz-me rir imaginar você com os olhinhos fechados nesse capítulo... Fala a verdade... Você aprendeu tudo sobre fechar os olhinhos com o Challenger naquele episódio Stone Cold, não é não? Beijos, saudades!

**Aline: **mesmo que você não tivesse assinado, essa referência ao "piazinho" só poderia ter vindo de você ou da Nessa he he he. Na minha mente, Abigail é mais parecida com Verônica e Tom mais parecida com Ned. E tenho que dar o braço a torcer que Ned tem uma percepção grande sobre as pessoas, embora na série ele seja ingênuo demais para agir sobre isso he he he Mas o Tom e a Abi são meus xodós nessa fic, pode acreditar... Fala a verdade: fez você se lembrar da Júlia, não fez? He he he Que bom que você gostou da cena entre N&V, e mais ainda de R&M... Ruborizou? Bom, nesse próximo capítulo não acho que você vá se ruborizar... Afinal, se você olhar no fanfic, essa fic é uma fic de Aventura/Drama, romance é apenas um "underlying factor", mas que vai aparecer pontilhando a fic, fique sossegada... Fiquei feliz por você estar de novo "em dia" com essa fic, he he he! XOXO!

**Nessa:** que emoção! Minhas alunas estão de volta! E em dia com as reviews! Wow, wow, wow! Que bom que você gostou da referência às outras fics e a alguns fatos dos capítulos do passado... Sobre o terceiro capítulo, bom, é minha vez de dizer que eu posso até ter carinha de anjo, mas eu também não sou de ferro, né? (evil laugh). Sobre a cena de R&M ser mais, digamos, "desenvolvida", bom, a explicação está na verdade na review da Aline... Acho que é porque eu consigo, perfeitamente, me colocar no lugar da Marguerite e consigo escrever a cena, digamos, com muito mais riqueza de detalhes he he he (estou ruborizada só de escrever esse parágrafo agora). Não consigo fazer o mesmo com o Ned, porque ele definitivamente não me "entusiasma", se é que você me entende he he he Que bom que você está de volta, não me abandone mais, please! (Cris Drama Queen)... XOXO!

**Capítulo 4 – Expedição de reconhecimento **

Quando Verônica levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, ficou um pouco surpresa de encontrar Roxton acordado. Ele já estava preparando o café.

'Bom dia, deixe-me ajudá-lo.'

'Bom dia, Verônica, na verdade eu vim providenciar café, porque todos sabemos que para Marguerite sair cedo da cama e estar com um mínimo de bom humor, uma xícara de café preto é indispensável...' os dois riram, pois sabiam que ele estava certo.

Ela continuou preparando as outras coisas para o café da manhã. E logo Marguerite apareceu, estremunhada de sono ainda, mas com um sorriso leve nos lábios, sentindo o cheiro delicioso de sua bebida preferida. John piscou para Verônica e apressou-se em servi-la.

'Bom dia, meu amor. Olha só o que eu preparei para você.'

'Você não vai provar?' ela perguntou, provando um gole generoso da xícara fumegante que ele tinha colocado em sua frente.

'Vou.' foi a resposta simples dele, antes de beijá-la em cheio na boca, sentindo ainda o gosto do café.

Ela ruborizou-se, mas não disse nada. Apesar de apreensiva com a excursão, seu coração estava leve porque pelo menos ela ia estar com o homem que amava.

'Por que você demorou tanto?'

'Deixei nossas coisas prontas, pois se nossa expedição mostrar que o melhor é irmos para a aldeia zanga, teremos pouco tempo para nos aprontar, então achei melhor deixar tudo preparado para nossa partida.'

'E nós faremos o mesmo nos próximos dois dias. Pensaremos em defesas para a casa da árvore para o caso de decidirmos ficar, mas principalmente prepararemos armas e munição e nossos apetrechos de viagem, para estarmos prontos para irmos para a aldeia zanga.' Verônica disse.

'Então, enquanto você toma seu café-da-manhã, vou pegar as coisas de que vamos precisar nesses dois dias fora.', ele disse, e saiu da sala, deixando-a com Verônica.

Verônica aproximou-se e se sentou à mesa, junto a Marguerite.

'Você também está preocupada, não é?'

'Um pouco. Mas fico mais tranqüila porque estarei com John, e sei que você, Ned e as crianças estarão juntos, com Challenger e Summerlee aqui. É mais seguro assim, no caso de qualquer dos grupos ser "tragado" por uma onda-espaço temporal. E vocês podem fazer um trabalho de proteção geral da Casa da Árvore que poderá ser muito útil para o caso de decidirmos não viajar!'

Elas foram interrompidas por Ned, que vinha do quarto com cada um de seus filhos apoiado num braço, deixando que ele meio que os arrastasse. As crianças adoravam quando ele fazia isso.

Tom e Abigail eram a perfeita mistura de Ned e Verônica. Os dois eram louros, com os olhos muito azuis, mas a pele deles se bronzeava com a mesma facilidade que a de Verônica. Em termos de temperamento, eram realmente a mistura do que Ned e Verônica tinham de melhor. E a vantagem era que sempre acordavam bem-humorados.

'Bom dia, mamãe! Bom dia, tia Marguerite e tio John!' os dois se soltaram dos braços do pai para abraçarem e beijarem Marguerite e Roxton que tinha chegado com as mochilas, e depois se jogarem no colo de Verônica.

'Ainda bem que você reforçou essas cadeiras, Roxton, caso contrário esses dois já teriam destruído todos os móveis da casa.' Verônica falou, rindo, meio que sufocada pelas duas crianças disputando seu colo. Eles já eram bem grandinhos, mas sempre faziam isso pela manhã.

'Ué, tio John, você está indo passear e nem nos convidou?' Tom perguntou, vendo as mochilas na mão dele.

'E quem vai com você? Tem duas mochilas aí!' Abigail completou, curiosa.

John sorriu e respondeu: 'Eu e sua tia Marguerite faremos uma pequena excursão, crianças. Mas estaremos de volta amanhã à noite, ou o mais tardar depois de amanhã, cedo.'

'Ah, podemos ir com vocês?' os dois pediram 'Deixe, mamãe, deixe!'

Marguerite, vendo a situação de Verônica e Ned, que não queriam ainda alertar as crianças para o perigo, disse: 'Não dessa vez, crianças, nós faremos uma longa viagem daqui a alguns dias, e sua mãe e seu pai, além de vovô Challenger e Summerlee, vão precisar de ajuda para arrumar tudo. Eu e seu tio John contamos que vocês serão capazes de ajudá-los a deixar tudo pronto, enquanto nós vamos dar uma olhadinha no caminho a ser seguido.' Ela sabia que eles ficariam menos frustrados se soubessem que uma outra viagem mais longa os esperava em seguida.

Ned não pôde conter um sorriso. Marguerite realmente tinha jeito com seus filhos, e sabia como enganá-los direitinho. Também, ela tinha praticado durante anos fazendo isso com ele – Ned – e com a própria Verônica.

'Exatamente, crianças. E agora, é melhor vocês tomarem seu café, porque teremos que tirar tudo dos guarda-roupas para ver o que precisaremos levar, e vamos aproveitar para limpar a bagunça do quarto de vocês...' Verônica completou.

'E nós também aproveitaremos para nos prepararmos. Alguns aparatos científicos podem ser úteis enquanto estivermos viajando – se tivermos mesmo que viajar.' Challenger, que vinha subindo com Summerlee do laboratório, disse, antes mesmo de dar seus bons dias.

Enquanto as crianças se sentavam para comer, Marguerite, que já tinha terminado seu café-da-manhã, e Roxton, que estava pronto com as mochilas deles, se levantaram e foram para a sala, sendo seguidos por Verônica e Ned, e por Challenger e Summerlee. Eles falavam baixo para não atrair a curiosidade das crianças.

'Tomem cuidado, sim? A qualquer sinal de perigo, voltem para a Casa da Árvore.'

'Pode deixar. E vocês não saiam, em hipótese alguma, do perímetro da cerca elétrica, a não ser aos pares..'

As despedidas foram rápidas e práticas, como sempre, e já iam descer, quando Marguerite se voltou:

'Se por um acaso não voltarmos depois de amanhã ao amanhecer, vão com os guerreiros zanga quando eles vierem buscar vocês, entendido? Não nos esperem!'

Challenger e Summerlee se entreolharam, e Verônica e Ned não tiveram tempo de responder. Marguerite já tinha se virado e entrado no elevador onde Roxton a esperava. Eles tiveram que fechar suas bocas antes de fazer qualquer comentário, a preocupação que parecia ter se esvaído antes, agora tinha voltado com toda a força frente à ordem crua mas profundamente racional de Marguerite. Mas tiveram que esquecer os comentários, pois as crianças tinham voado da mesa do café, passado por eles e estavam no balcão acenando para seus tios:

'Tchau, tia Marguerite e tio Roxton, boa viagem! Estaremos esperando por vocês. Encontrem um caminho bem bonito e cheio de aventuras pra nossa viagem.' Ned segurou a mão de Verônica, a preocupação aparentemente acentuada pelos desejos inocentes de seus dois filhos. Challenger e Summerlee tinham se aproximado das crianças, sempre tementes que um dos dois, mais afoito, despencasse do balcão da Casa da Árvore.

Embaixo, Marguerite e Roxton acenaram para eles, tentando aparentar a maior tranqüilidade possível, mas quando trancaram o portão, olhos mais atentos como os de Ned, Verônica, Challenger e Summerlee puderam notar algo que Tom e Abigail era inocentes demais para perceber. Eles não se deram as mãos, como era costume, mas ambos empunharam seus rifles e caminharam lado a lado. Os dois sabiam que aquela não era uma excursão qualquer, e que o perigo poderia espreitá-los até onde os caminhos pareciam mais seguros.

Suspirando disfarçadamente, Verônica convidou as crianças: 'E agora, qual vai ser o primeiro quarto que vamos arrumar?'

Ned se juntou a ela, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de sua esposa, e acompanhou sua família para dentro. Tanto em seu coração como no de Verônica eles desejaram que Roxton e Marguerite voltassem logo, sãos e salvos.

Challenger e Summerlee se entreolharam também:

'É melhor nos apressarmos, Challenger. Ou então não estaremos prontos para fazer páreo para eles.'

Challenger riu em resposta:

'Garanto que terminaremos muito antes deles. Ou você já se esqueceu que, em se tratando de Abigail e Tom, nada vai acontecer sem muita bagunça? Além disso, tão logo eles estejam encaminhados, sabe que Ned e Verônica vão se juntar a nós. Temos que produzir toda a munição que pudermos, além de avaliar como aumentar as linhas de defesa da Casa da Árvore.'

Dito isso, ambos voltaram para o laboratório.

* * *

Os dois caminhavam atentos há mais de quatro horas, mas até o momento, nenhum sinal de perigo, apenas os sons tradicionais da selva. E também não tinham visto nenhum sinal dos planos de realidade dos quais se lembravam tão bem de poucos anos atrás. Isso em si já era um alívio enorme. O que quer que tivesse trazido aquelas tribos novas ao platô, já tinha "passado" e eles não corriam o risco de se perder em alguma daquelas passagens, como Marguerite temera e o que a motivara a fazer questão de trocar lugar com Ned para acompanhar Roxton. 

Tinham aprendido que nesse tipo de excursão era necessário falar menos para não se distrair, e não atrair a atenção sobre si, e depois de tantos anos seus olhares bastavam para dizerem o que não podiam expressar em palavras para a segurança de ambos.

Estava um dia quente, e John podia sentir o suor se acumulando no forro de seu chapéu. Olhando para o lado, pôde ver que Marguerite já tinham prendido sua trança negra para o alto, mas mesmo assim o suor banhava seu rosto delicado protegido do sol pelo chapéu escuro. Mas ele sabia que por mais cansada que ela estivesse ela jamais pediria para parar para descansarem.

Ele segurou o rifle com apenas uma mão, e então tocou o braço dela: 'Venha, Marguerite, vamos parar aqui para descansar alguns minutos.'

Ela sorriu para ele, e eles se sentaram para tomar água.

'Tudo muito normal até o momento, não?' ela disse.

'Normal demais. Você viu algo estranho?' ele respondeu, tirando o chapéu e se abanando, e também abanando Marguerite.

'Tenho certeza que você notou. Não é algo que eu tenha visto, mas exatamente o que eu não vi. Não vi nenhuma trilha, de animal ou de gente ou de homens-macaco.' ela respondeu, grata pela leve brisa que o movimento do chapéu dele lhe trazia.

'Boa garota, muito bem.' Ele disse rindo, mas sem conseguir esconder a preocupação.

'O que você acha que está mantendo os animais e os homens-macaco longe do nosso território, John?' ela perguntou, ciente da preocupação dele.

'Não sei. Pode ser qualquer coisa. Mas principalmente podem ser muitas coisas – muitas pessoas ou muitas tribos.'

Sentindo a preocupação dele, ela sugeriu: 'Melhor voltarmos a caminhar, então.' Ela se moveu para levantar-se, mas ele a impediu.

'Não, mais alguns minutos ainda. Não há porque corrermos, precisamos estar inteiros e descansados para o caso de qualquer surpresa.'

Aproveitaram para comer alguma coisa, em silêncio, e em menos de meia hora voltaram a caminhar.

Caminhavam atentos aos sibilar que sempre acompanhava a chegada inesperada de raptors, e às batidas fortes de pés que antecediam os t-rex, mas naquele dia praticamente não ouviam nenhum som. O que era estranho, porque nem os pequenos animais ou pássaros que sempre estavam ao redor deles quando não havia perigo também tinham desaparecido.

Isso, na linguagem instintiva da caça, significava perigo, mas nada estava à vista, nem animais, nem homens-macaco, nem canibais.

Tudo quieto demais, silencioso demais.

Tinham a impressão que seus passos reverberavam, mesmo sabendo que estavam mais que acolchoados pela grossa camada de folhas caídas que cobriam a trilha que estavam usando.

E o silêncio chegava a ser opressivo, pois também lhes dava a sensação de estarem sendo seguidos, observados. O que não os deixava confortáveis, em absoluto.

Encontraram sinais muito velhos, apagados, de vários dias já, de alguns animais miúdos e homens-macaco, outros potencialmente de humanos, mas já estavam muito gastos para que John conseguisse reconhecer algo de útil a partir deles.

Em contrapartida, e talvez o mais estranho, era não verem nenhuma pegada recente de raptors ou de t-rex. Eles nunca ficavam longe por muito tempo, estavam o tempo todo trilhando o platô – eles bem sabiam, depois de tantos anos de experiência, que era absolutamente impossível caminhar um dia inteiro sem topar com pelo menos algum rastro deles, quando não com eles em carne e osso.

E dessa vez, nada. Nada mesmo. Tudo calmo demais. Parecia que os animais tinha desaparecido há mais de uma semana, pela falta de rastros, o que coincidia com o momento da última tempestade elétrica.

Chegava a ser incoerente da parte deles, mas pela primeira vez em dez anos de platô teriam preferido mil vezes ter encontrado alguém ou alguma coisa que continuarem naquela caminhada silenciosa e opressiva.

E, conquanto não vissem nada, continuaram caminhando, sem parar praticamente para descansar, completamente desconfortáveis pela impressão constante de olhos invisíveis os acompanhando, olhos sem rastros que eles não conseguiam distinguir claramente, podiam apenas sentir...

Os dois silenciosos, apenas o som de suas respirações pesadas pelo esforço da caminhada, seus poderes de observação quase palpáveis de tão densos no silêncio da trilha estreita. A faca que Roxton usava para abrir caminha na trilha onde ela ficava mais estreita parecia rasgar não apenas as folhas selvagens e imensas que insistiam em obstruir seu caminho, mas também cortavam o ar pesado que os envolvia.

Era como estarem pisando em ovos, atentos e tensos para qualquer novidade naquele dia surreal, tão diferente dos dias a que estavam acostumados a viver no platô, cercados pelos ruídos da selva, dos animais, e principalmente envolvidos o tempo todo em uma ou outra aventura. E descobriram que a tensão da realidade era muito mais simples de encarar que a tensão que estavam vivendo agora: a tensão da ansiedade, do que podia vir a ser, do que podia surpreendê-los de um minuto para o outro.

Mas, com ou apesar disso tudo, continuaram caminhando...

Enquanto isso, na Casa da Árvore...

* * *

Tom e Abigail estavam se divertindo muito. 

Apesar das broncas de Verônica vendo a bagunça que eles faziam, era sempre engraçado encontrar coisas que eles julgavam perdidas há muito tempo, ou então coisas que faziam sua mãe ou seu pai pararem para contar uma história que tinha a ver com o que eles tinham encontrado.

Verônica e Ned tinham decidido preparar uma mochila para cada um, pois seria o mais fácil de carregarem no caso de terem mesmo que ir para a aldeia zanga.

Mas o difícil era escolher o que levar, já que não sabiam quanto tempo ficariam fora, e muito menos o que poderia acontecer tanto na Casa da Árvore abandonada quanto na própria aldeia zanga nesse meio tempo.

Aliás, para serem sinceros, eles nem sabiam se iriam mesmo para a aldeia zanga, pois tudo dependeria de como a expedição de Roxton e Marguerite estivesse indo.

Era difícil para os dois ficarem assim, sem uma perspectiva dos próximos dias. Felizmente tinham muito que se ocupar, e a arrumação das coisas era só uma parte delas.

As crianças estavam entretidas na arrumação do que tinha ficado fora da mochila, reorganizando as coisas no armário, e então Ned e Verônica desceram ao laboratório.

'Precisam de ajuda?'

Challenger estava derramando chumbo derretido nos moldes circulares que usavam para a munição, e Summerlee abanava lentamente para que a fumaça tóxica do chumbo fosse desviada da direção dos dois. Só depois de terminar a tarefa que exigia precisão para minimizar o desperdício é que Challenger e Summerlee responderam:

'Não nesse momento. Temos ainda mais alguns poucos quilos de chumbo para derreter. Por que não dão uma volta no perímetro da casa da árvore para avaliar vulnerabilidades, de forma que possamos mais tarde discutir como podemos fortalecer nossa defesa?' Challenger sugeriu.

Verônica e Ned assentiram, e saíram do elevador. Gastaram pouco mais de uma hora andando dentro do perímetro da cerca elétrica, e avaliando tudo o que poderia ou precisaria ser feito para protegê-los no caso de decidirem ficar.

Era muita coisa. Eles podiam pensar em várias alternativas, que Ned ia listando conforme Verônica as enumerava, mas ela estava muito preocupada com o que via. Sob os olhos atentos da caçadora, a Casa da Árvore finalmente se mostrava como uma casa segura contra animais do platô e homens-macaco, mas pouco segura contra outros seres humanos. Ned, finalmente notando o quanto Verônica estava tensa, levou-a para cima, para o quarto deles, para conversarem sem serem interrompidos e sem colocar as crianças em alerta.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, abraçando-a. Era possível sentir o corpo dela tenso, mas ela relaxou um pouco no seu abraço.

'O que a está incomodando? Estou ficando agoniado de vê-la assim...'

'Não sei, Ned, tenho a estranha sensação que vamos ter que ir mesmo à aldeia zanga.' O que vira na casa e seu sexto sentido eram muito fortes nessa direção.

'Isso não é problema, Verônica, eles são nossos amigos, e quando tudo isso passar voltaremos à Casa da Árvore.'

'É isso que está me incomodando. Olhar todas essas coisas que estamos vendo aqui e ter a sensação de que não vou voltar para cá.'

'Imagine, Verônica, é claro que voltaremos. Não se preocupe.'

'É difícil explicar, Ned. Mas algo me diz que não. Não consigo nos ver novamente na Casa da Árvore, pela primeira vez na minha vida toda.'

Ned compreendeu a apreensão de sua esposa. A Casa da Árvore tinha sido o lar de Verônica desde que ela se entendia por gente.

'Como assim, Verônica? É só uma apreensão com toda essa situação...'

Ela segurou o Trion, em seu pescoço, antes de continuar.

'Você sabe que eu não tenho intuições costumeiramente, Ned. Quando elas aparecem são difíceis de explicar, mas têm sempre um significado, gostando eu dele ou não.'

'E o que você acha?'

'Não sei dizer, não é nítido, mas o que sinto é que não voltaremos a pisar na Casa da Árvore.'

'Mas estaremos longe do platô?' ele disse, esperançoso. Isso podia significar voltarem a Londres, e desde que ele estivesse com ela e com as crianças, jamais reclamaria.

Ela sorriu para ele. Conhecia-o tão bem, sabia no que ele estava pensando.

'Consigo nos ver no platô, Ned, não se preocupe.'

'Eu sei. Mesmo que um dia encontrássemos, hipoteticamente, uma saída daqui, seu lugar é aqui. Afinal, tenho a honra e o orgulho de ser casado não apenas com a mulher mais linda do mundo, mas também com a Protetora do platô!'

Ela riu, encostando a testa na dele. Mas seu semblante voltou a ficar sério.

'O que foi agora?'

'Também estou preocupada com Marguerite e Roxton. Tenho tanta certeza agora que teremos que ir à aldeia zanga, que isso me faz também ter a certeza que eles estão em perigo lá fora.' ela disse, continuando a segurar o Trion que sempre estava em seu pescoço.

'Calma, vai dar tudo certo. Roxton e Marguerite estarão de volta amanhã, e saberão ficar fora de perigo.'

'Espero que sim, Ned. De qualquer forma, é melhor não tentarmos imaginar... Só nos vai deixar mais preocupados, não vai nos ajudar e, o que é pior, não vai ajudar nossos amigos, onde quer que eles estejam agora.'

'Isso. Nos resta agora esperar. E rezar para que eles fiquem bem.'

Ficaram em silêncio mais um momento, curtindo apenas o calor, o conforto e a segurança da proximidade de seus corpos.

'Venha, vamos ver o que nossos filhotes estão aprontando pois, para estarem silenciosos há tanto tempo, devem estar destruindo a casa.' Ned se esforçou por distraí-la.

Levantou-se e, dando a mão para Ned, dirigiram-se ao quarto onde tinham deixado as crianças, e encontraram os dois numa nuvem de penas: os dois pestinhas tinham decidido iniciar uma guerra de travesseiros.

As duas crianças pararam quando viram seus pais à porta do quarto. Mas então, Ned e Verônica trocaram olhares travessos entre si, se aproximaram das crianças, e entraram também eles na guerra de travesseiros.

Nem é preciso dizer que dessa vez, literalmente, voaram penas para todos os lados! Ned e Verônica conseguiram se distrair um pouco, ao mesmo tempo saboreando o quanto era boa a inocência de seus filhos, tão distantes dos problemas que no momento preocupavam todos os adultos que habitavam a Casa da Árvore, estivessem na casa ou não nesse momento.

Quando não conseguiam mais respirar de tanta pena no ar, resolveram que era hora de dar um basta naquela festa, e de arrumar a bagunça.

Como sempre, as crianças se dispuseram a ajudar. Naquele ritmo, nunca terminariam de arrumar as mochilas de todos. Porém, no próximo quarto que fossem arrumar, um dos dois permaneceria com as crianças, para ter certeza que eles não se distrairiam tanto dessa vez... E o outro desceria para discutir as melhorias de defesa anotadas por Ned junto com Challenger e Summerlee.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	5. A Expedicao Continua

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Agradecimentos especiais a todos os que deixaram reviews (Aline, Nessa, Rosa, Kakau, Di, Clau, Maguinha, e a quem mais tenha deixado review que ainda nao tenha aparecido aqui no meu email)... Desculpe o obrigada curtinho, mas eh um caso de pouco acesso a net... BEIJOS e SAUDADES...**

**Capítulo 5 – A expedição continua**

'Andamos o dia todo e nenhum sinal, de nada.' Marguerite comentou, desanimada.

'Quem ouve você poderia até achar que teria sido bom ter topado com alguma encrenca...' Roxton comentou, sorrindo. Eles tinham acabado de parar para montar acampamento, recolhido lenha para a fogueira, e a noite tinha caído.

Ela riu de volta 'Não seja bobo, você me entendeu. Tudo isso é muito estranho, John, e eu não tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a isso.'

Ele ficou sério. Em todo o tempo que a conhecia tinha aprendido algumas coisas sobre aquela mulher, e uma delas era confiar em seu sexto sentido, que dificilmente falhava. 'O que foi, Marguerite?' Ele podia notar que ela estava desconfortável com algo, e se aproximou mais dela, abraçando-a.

Ela se encostou nele, aproveitando por alguns momentos a segurança e o calor que o homem que ela amava sempre lhe transmitia. Quando estava com ele, ela tinha a sensação de poder passar por qualquer coisa.

'Eu não sei dizer, John, mas algo está errado, e muito errado. Não quero parecer covarde, mas acho que devíamos voltar para a Casa da Árvore assim que amanhecer.' Ela não gostava de sentir esse tipo de medo impalpável, mas sabia que quando ele aparecia significava problema, mesmo quando ela não soubesse explicar que tipo de problema.

Ao invés da reação comum dele, de simplesmente exortá-la a continuar na excursão, ele concordou: 'Tudo bem. Amanhã, assim que amanhecer, voltamos para a Casa da Árvore.'

Ela quase não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. 'Ora, John, eu nunca imaginei que algum dia você ia realmente seguir os meus instintos ao invés dos seus.'

'Acontece, Marguerite, que pelo menos dessa vez os nossos instintos estão em sintonia. Eu não gosto nada de não ter encontrado nenhuma trilha de animal ou homem-macaco durante todo esse tempo. O que quer que os esteja aterrorizando e afastando do nosso território é perigoso, porque em todos esses anos nós aprendemos bem o quanto é difícil mantê-los longe de nós...'

Ela involuntariamente sentiu um arrepio de medo atravessar-lhe o corpo. John percebeu e abraçou-a mais forte. 'Ei, estamos juntos nisso, esqueceu? Apenas essa noite, e amanhã bem cedo voltamos para a Casa da Árvore'.

Eles acenderam a fogueira e comeram alguma coisa.

Marguerite continuava desconfortável. Era como se algo ou alguém pudesse vê-los. Mas ela estava sozinha com John. Ele viu que ela se levantou e como uma autômata apagou a fogueira.

'Marguerite, o que você está...' ele tentou, mas ela fez sinal para que ele ficasse em silêncio e apenas respondeu ao aproximar-se de seu ouvido.

'Não sei do que estamos fugindo, John, mas algo me diz que a fogueira não vai espantar essas pessoas. Pelo contrário, pode atraí-los para nós. Afinal, não acho que estejamos fugindo de animais ou homens-macaco, e sim de seres mais evoluídos.' a voz dela era baixa e assustada, incoerente com a Marguerite que ele conhecia.

'Você tem razão, mas por outro lado não estamos livres do perigo de algum dinossauro ou homem-macaco nos atacar.' ele estava perplexo, definitivamente estavam num beco sem saída. 'Vamos subir nessa árvore e nos acomodar ali em cima. Pelo menos assim teremos mais chances se algum homem-macaco ou raptor resolver nos visitar – pois contra eles, e sem uma fogueira, nós seríamos presas fáceis.'

Eles subiram numa árvore próxima e se acomodaram num galho bifurcado. John se encostou ao tronco, e Marguerite se sentou com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. Ele podia senti-la estremecer levemente ao encontro dele.

'Está com frio?' ele perguntou, passando os braços ao redor dela.

'Não, John, devo estar um pouco assustada, é só isso.' Ela respondeu, um pouco aérea.

Ele sabia que definitivamente algo ia dar muito errado. Marguerite não se assustava à toa, e quando ela se alterava de maneira tão evidente é porque algo sério estava para acontecer.

Mesmo sem poder ver o rosto dela, sabia o quanto ela estava tensa, pela postura e pela respiração dela. Ele a puxou contra si, acariciando seus cabelos e suas costas suavemente, até senti-la relaxar um pouco.

Ele poderia ficar assim o resto de sua vida, com a mulher que amava nos seus braços. Queria que não estivessem tão preocupados com o que quer que pudesse estar acontecendo no platô.

'John, você está ouvindo um barulho bem longe daqui?'

Ele parou, tentando apurar o ouvido, sentindo-a alerta. Mas não ouviu nada.

'Não consigo distinguir nada, Marguerite, tem certeza que ouviu algo?'

Ela parou, e esperou um pouco, antes de responder.

'Pode ser que eu tenha cochilado, pois ouvi gritos distantes, como se tivesse havido algum tipo de ataque. Mas agora não ouço nada. Deve ter sido apenas minha imaginação, desculpe.'

Ele sabia o quanto ela detestava parecer covarde, e também sabia que ela podia perfeitamente ter ouvido algo com o seu sexto sentido. Até conhecê-la, Roxton não acreditava nessas coisas. Mas, depois de tudo que tinham experimentado nesse platô, e depois de tudo que tinha visto Marguerite realizar, sabia que ela podia perfeitamente ter ouvido algo que os ouvidos dele não tinham percebido. Embora ela não admitisse, e às vezes nem percebesse, mais de uma vez tinha salvado a todos ou pelo menos antevisto alguma situação apenas com os olhos da sua mente, da sua premonição.

De qualquer forma, aquela não era uma boa hora para trazer o assunto à baila. Como era algo que ela não admitia, ela sempre acabava tentando se esquivar, e para isso não hesitava em começar uma briga ou discussão, tentando se proteger de ter que expor os poderes que tinha e que não sabia explicar... Ele, por outro lado, tinha certeza que isso fazia parte do pacote de dons que ela herdara sendo filha de um rei cigano e de uma suma sacerdotisa druida (para mais detalhes, veja a fic "Flamenco").

Portanto, John resolveu esquecer o assunto, pelo menos por enquanto...

'Tente dormir agora, amanhã teremos um dia longo de caminhada de volta à Casa da Árvore.'

Ela suspirou e se aninhou contra ele, já sentindo as pálpebras pesadas depois de toda a caminhada do dia. 'Eu amo você, John, nunca se esqueça disso.'

Ele a abraçou mais forte, sentindo-a finalmente relaxada dormindo contra ele. E ele nunca se esqueceria.

Eles foram acordados no meio da noite.

John despertou primeiro, mas ficou ouvindo, imóvel.

Quando os ruídos ficaram mais fortes, Marguerite acordou também, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, sentiu a mão de John cobrindo sua boca, em sinal para manter-se o mais quieta possível.

Eles ouviram vozes, conversas zangadas, e muitos passos.

Em pouco tempo, um grupo grande se aproximava de onde eles estavam. Falavam em duas línguas estranhas e não pareciam se entender.

Só quando se aproximaram é que foi possível fazer uma idéia do que se tratava. Um grupo grande, de mais de cinqüenta guerreiros, vestidos com peles de animais, vinha cercando um grupo que parecia de prisioneiros.

Roxton percebeu Marguerite tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa, e quando olhou para ela pôde ler em seus lábios silenciosos 'zangas'. Só então ele entendeu: os zangas eram prisioneiros desses homens.

Eles reconheceram vários guerreiros zangas sendo conduzidos pelos estranhos. E não só guerreiros: velhos, mulheres e crianças os acompanhavam. Mesmo Jarl e Assai. Felizmente todos passaram por eles, e continuaram sua caminhada, sem parecer tê-los notado.

Só quando eles tinham se afastado o suficiente é que os dois se atreveram a falar, ainda assim em voz muito baixa.

'Parece que os zangas foram capturados.' John tentava manter-se calmo.

'Eles estão em perigo, John?' Marguerite estava realmente assustada.

'Eles estão com problemas, mas pelo menos baseado no que vimos nenhum deles parecia ferido, e os homens não os estavam maltratando.'

Ela ficou em silêncio.

'O que foi, Marguerite?'

Ela continuou calada.

'Você acha que o que ouviu antes de adormecer pode ter sido o ataque deles, não é?' ele perguntou, erguendo o queixo dela e forçando-a a olhar para ele.

Os olhos cinza azulados o fitaram com amor, mas ela continuou calada. Estava confusa, e pelo menos ele lhe poupava ficar dando explicações. Ele podia lê-la sempre, tão facilmente, que a impressionava, mas pelo menos não a assustava (principalmente porque era John).

'Nós não fomos ver o que tinha acontecido, John.'

Ah, a sua Marguerite. Anos e anos de culpas acumulados não a tinham exatamente ensinado sobre como olhar, em perspectiva, o que realmente ela podia ou não fazer. E nesse caso, nenhum deles poderia ter feito nada. Mas precisava comunicar isso a ela. Não a queria acumulando mais uma culpa no passado que ele tinha a tanto custo conseguido compreender, mesmo que superficialmente.

'O barulho era muito distante, Marguerite. Nunca chegaríamos a tempo, você sabe disso. A aldeia zanga fica a pelo menos duas horas de caminhada daqui. Além disso, nem tínhamos certeza absoluta de que algo estava ocorrendo, você sabe, você ouviu apenas por um breve instante, depois tudo voltou ao normal.'

Como ela continuasse em silêncio, ele lhe perguntou.

'O que está se passando nessa cabecinha agora? Não está achando que teve culpa pelo que houve, não é? Porque se for, esqueça, Marguerite, não foi culpa sua, não havia nada que você pudesse fazer.'

Ela não respondeu diretamente à pergunta dele, mas disse: 'Precisamos ajudá-los.'

'Precisamos primeiro voltar para a Casa da Árvore para avisar nossos amigos, Marguerite. Se cairmos prisioneiros não serviremos para nada.'

Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Já tinham perdido tempo na noite anterior, quando ela julgara ter ouvido algo. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

'Podemos nos dividir, John. Você volta para avisá-los, eu sigo o grupo, e vocês me encontram depois seguindo minha trilha.'

John adivinhava o que se passava na mente dela.

'Se eu propusesse isso, só que invertendo os papéis, você aceitaria?'

'Como assim?' Marguerite inclinou a cabeça para um lado, agora prestando atenção no que ele dizia.

'Se eu dissesse: podemos nos dividir, Marguerite. Você volta para a Casa da Árvore para avisar Ned, Verônica, Challenger e Summerlee sobre o que vimos, e enquanto isso eu sigo aqueles guerreiros e os zangas, e depois você me encontram seguindo minha trilha. Você aceitaria?'

'Não, mas...'

'Nada de mas. Nenhum de nós deve correr perigos desnecessários. Já está começando a amanhecer. Vamos voltar agora para a Casa da Árvore.'

Eles desceram e começaram a caminhar de volta o mais rapidamente que conseguiam, sempre atentos para verificar se não estavam sendo seguidos.

Dessa vez o chão estava coberto de rastros. Eram dezenas de pegadas, de todos os tamanhos, marcados pelo grupo que atravessara aquele caminho pouco antes. John prestou atenção e confirmou que não havia sangue junto aos rastros, o que vinha corroborar que nenhum dos prisioneiros parecesse estar ferido.

Mas não se demoraram examinando as pegadas. Tinham visto mais que as pegadas e sabiam que os guerreiros eram muitos, portanto as pegadas não diriam mais que aquilo que eles já tinham presenciado.

Portanto, seguiram caminhando sem parar, preocupados em sobreviver e em voltar para a Casa da Árvore, para alertar seus amigos.

Agora estava claro que corriam perigo, e que ficar na Casa da Árvore não parecia uma opção viável, já que o grupo de guerreiros parecia bastante grande, e esperto. Conhecendo os zangas há tantos anos, sabiam o quanto eles eram bons para se defenderem, e também sabiam o quanto eles tinham aprendido nas longas conversas com Challenger e John, para terem sido dominados. Mesmo sabendo dos perigos do platô depois da tempestade elétrica, é porque o ataque daqueles invasores tinha sido realmente bem montado e altamente eficaz.

Nenhum dos dois conversou no caminho, mas os pensamentos eram compartilhados por ambos. Sabiam que teriam decisões extremamente importantes para tomar tão logo encontrassem os outros. Afinal, teriam que se proteger, e fazer o possível para libertar os zangas. Uma missão de resgate, o resgate de seus amigos. Mas para isso, precisavam antes chegar sãos e salvos à Casa da Árvore. E tinham ainda longas horas de caminhada pela frente. Portanto, poucas palavras e pernas para que te quero...

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	6. Caminho de Volta ou Caminho sem Volta

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

Super obrigada a Rafinha, Nessa, Kakau, Di e Emanuela pelas reviews... Rosa, Claudia, Aline, Jess, cade voces, meninas? Eu estou aqui, publicando a distancia, e vou ficar esperando pelas reviews... BEIJOS!

**Capítulo 6 – Caminho de volta ou caminho sem volta? **

Chegaram algumas horas depois à Casa da Árvore.

Estavam exaustos, pois não tinham se dado ao direito de parar uma única vez para descansar.

Sabiam finalmente do perigo que tanto eles quanto seus amigos corriam.

Verônica e Malone não os estavam esperando tão cedo, embora os preparativos que podiam ser feitos já estivessem todos prontos, e procuraram não fazer muito alarde, pois as crianças estavam dormindo a sesta depois do almoço, e seria uma oportunidade de juntos eles avaliarem o perigo que corriam sem alertar Tom e Abigail.

'Eles levaram os zangas.' Marguerite disse, antes mesmo de recuperar o fôlego.

'Eles quem, Marguerite?' Verônica perguntou, preocupada, enquanto os ajudava até o sofá.

'Não sabemos. Guerreiros, vestidos com peles. Passaram por nós de madrugada. Levavam todos, guerreiros, idosos, mulheres e crianças.' A voz de Marguerite sumiu.

'Jarl e Assai?' Challenger, que acabara de subir com Summerlee, conseguiu perguntar, temendo a resposta.

'Também estavam com eles. Mas todos pareciam bem, pelo menos não estavam feridos, e os guerreiros não os estavam maltratando.' John respondeu.

'Quantos eram, Roxton?' O lado prático de Ned começava a se manifestar.

'Mais de cinqüenta guerreiros armados.'

'Acha que temos alguma chance contra eles?' Verônica inquiriu.

'Em luta, não. Mesmo com armas de fogo, não teríamos munição suficiente – não importa quanta munição vocês tenham produzido nos últimos dois dias. Teremos que vencer pela astúcia, um plano ou algo assim.' Marguerite disse.

'Como faremos? Vocês têm um plano?' Summerlee questionou.

'Eu sugiro que sigamos as trilhas deles, até encontrar onde estão acampados, para avaliar melhor a situação. Só então poderemos traçar alguma estratégia para libertá-los.' Marguerite começou.

'O problema é que não podemos nos dividir. Em seis adultos já somos poucos. Mas também não podemos levar as crianças. E deixá-los para trás sozinhos seria temeroso.' Ned respondeu.

Estavam num beco sem saída.

Não podiam abandonar os zangas à própria sorte, mas também não podiam arriscar as crianças numa empreitada perigosa como aquela, nem deixá-los sozinhos na Casa da Árvore.

'Está tudo pronto para a viagem?' Roxton questionou.

'Sim. Produzimos munição, arrumamos o que precisamos levar. Mas agora, sem os zangas, para onde iremos?' Verônica respondeu.

'Não sei ainda, mas com certeza não podemos ficar aqui, Verônica.' Foi a afirmação veemente de Marguerite.

'Por que não, Marguerite? Nós aumentamos várias coisas na proteção da Casa da Árvore nesses últimos dois dias.' Ned interviu, pois tinham trabalhado duro para colocar em prática todas as coisas que Verônica tinha sugerido depois de olhar criticamente as vulnerabilidades de segurança que os cercavam.

Roxton ia começar a responder, mas Marguerite o interrompeu:

'Ned, eles são muitos, e eles dominaram os zangas facilmente, pelo que vimos. Não acho que nós seis, e mais as crianças, seríamos presas tão mais difíceis que os próprios zangas, independentemente de qualquer melhoria que tenhamos feito na casa.'

'Ela tem razão, Ned, eles parecem ser tão evoluídos quanto os zangas e quanto nós no que se refere à estratégia e ao ataque. Podem não ter armas como as nossas, mas dominaram uma tribo grande como a dos zangas com facilidade.' Roxton complementou.

'Você acha que eles conseguiriam invadir a Casa da Árvore?' Ned estava incrédulo.

'Se eles forem espertos, Ned, não precisam invadir. Há inúmeras maneiras de nos fazer descer. Lembre-se que já tivemos ataques inteligentes, lembra-se?' Verônica complementou, entendo a observação de Marguerite. O que a deixara tensa quando estava com Ned observando a casa e anotando as sugestões tinha sido exatamente o fato de ver que algumas das vulnerabilidades eram inerentes àquela Casa da Árvore, e que não podiam ser simplesmente consertadas.

Ned assentiu, em silêncio. Ele se lembrava, claro, tinha estado sozinho com Verônica defendendo a Casa da Árvore quando algumas flechas tinham passado incólumes pela cerca elétrica, ultrapassado facilmente a altura da casa, e atingido o interior. Não era uma lembrança agradável. Mas mesmo assim era uma situação possível, ainda mais se aqueles guerreiros que tinham capturado os zangas fossem realmente de alguma raça tão evoluída quanto os próprios zangas.

'Onde estão as crianças?' Marguerite questionou.

'Dormindo a sesta. Vocês devem estar com fome também, não estão?'

'Um pouco, Verônica, desde ontem que não comemos nada, hoje pela manhã começamos a andar tão logo o sol raiou, e não paramos para nada, nem para comer.'

'Venham, temos ainda um pouco do que comemos no almoço, pelo menos servirá para enganar a fome, enquanto continuamos conversando.'

Todos levantaram-se do sofá, e enquanto Verônica arrumava a mesa para dois, Marguerite e Roxton passaram em seu quarto apenas para se livrarem da poeira e do suor da caminhada e para colocarem roupas limpas. Ambos estavam cansados, mas sabiam que agora não era hora para pararem para relaxar.

Subiram rapidamente e encontraram a mesa posta, Verônica tinha-lhes servido um pouco de carne de raptor assada, além de pão e frutas. Se sentaram todos juntos. Marguerite e Roxton comeram pouco e em silêncio.

'E então? O que faremos?' Verônica estava ansiosa. Estava preocupada com Assai, Jarl e os zangas, e também estava preocupada com sua própria família: Ned, as crianças, Marguerite e Roxton, Challenger e Summerlee.

'Continuamos na mesma: não podemos nos dividir. E não podemos levar as crianças.' Ned respondeu.

Marguerite e Roxton se entreolharam, pois também não tinham uma solução para o impasse.

'Bom, talvez possamos fazer o seguinte: eu e John podemos seguir o rastro deles novamente, e avaliar a situação da aldeia.' Marguerite tentou.

'Nem pensar, Marguerite. Seria muito perigoso, apenas em dois, chegar tão perto do acampamento deles. Vocês estariam muito vulneráveis. E nós com as crianças também estaríamos.' Verônica negou, com vigor.

'Não podemos ficar, não temos como ir, eu realmente não vejo muitas alternativas.' Marguerite estava ficando impaciente. Em seus tempos de guerra e espionagem, nunca se preocupara muito consigo mesma, não era de sua natureza deixar de fazer algo certo simplesmente porque representava algum risco para a vida dela. Mas, agora, sua vida não era apenas sua. Havia John. Havia Verônica e Ned. E havia as crianças, tão inocentes, tão jovens, e tão vulneráveis. Havia Challenger e Summerlee, que já não eram tão rápidos.

'Vocês poderiam ir... Eu e Challenger ficaríamos com as crianças.' Summerlee ofereceu timidamente, depois de ter trocado um olhar de compreensão com Challenger.

Mas os outros sequer tiveram tempo de considerar essa proposta, pois, em breve, um tropel ensurdecedor vindo do nível do chão os interrompeu, e o que aconteceu em seguida fez com que rapidamente traçassem seu plano...

Nem precisaram se aproximar do balcão para identificar a origem dos ruídos, pois flechas incendiárias já podiam ser vistas dentro da Casa da Árvore.

'Ned e Challenger, às armas. Marguerite, Verônica, Summerlee, tentem conter o fogo.' Roxton ordenou, rapidamente se posicionando com seu rifle junto ao balcão.

Os tiros ressoavam repetidamente, com os homens atirando como loucos do balcão da casa da árvore, tentando acertar e derrubar o maior número possível de seus atacantes.

Mas as flechas incendiárias eram muitas, e logo várias partes da Casa da Árvore estavam em chamas.

Depois de uma artilharia tão pesada quanto era possível com três atiradores bem treinados e bem posicionados, Roxton, Challenger e Malone conseguiram matar a maior parte deles, e os outros fugiram.

Pelo menos agora eles poderiam descer e fugir do incêndio, já que não conseguiam controlá-lo, ainda mais numa casa com teto de folhas e estrutura de madeira.

As crianças acordaram assustadas, mas Marguerite e Verônica foram rápidas, pegando as mochilas de cada uma das crianças, além de trazerem as mochilas dos adultos para a sala. Coletaram ainda alguma comida que poderiam carregar, e toda a munição que já tinham produzido, e desceram para o solo.

Em poucos minutos viram a casa onde tinham morado arder em chamas. Roxton fez com que todos ficassem próximos, formando um círculo em torno das crianças, para evitar que se tornassem alvos de seus atacantes.

Mas parecia que realmente os tiros e todos os mortos tinham sido o suficiente para espantar os guerreiros por algum tempo.

Verônica estava calada, seus lábios fechados em uma linha dura, lutando contra as lágrimas. Não poderia expressar sua raiva ou seu pesar em ver todas as suas memórias reduzidas a cinzas. Era difícil para todos eles, mas para ela era ainda mais. Ned a abraçou, mas não sabia o que dizer para consolá-la.

As crianças estavam chorando, assustadas e com medo. Ned, que tinha se afastado de Verônica, se ajoelhou junto ao lugar onde Tom e Abigail tinham se sentado, desconsolados, e abraçou os dois, consolando-os: 'Está tudo bem, crianças. Veja, estamos todos aqui, nenhum de nós está ferido, isso é o que importa agora. Estamos juntos, e vamos continuar juntos. Mas vocês precisam se comportar e obedecer direitinho.' Ele sabia que sem a proteção da Casa da Árvore e da cerca elétrica a vida deles se tornava repentinamente arriscada.

Ned voltou para perto de Verônica, que continuava imóvel, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, e deixou as crianças com Marguerite, que se aproximara.

'Verônica, eles precisam de você.' Ned falou, calma mas docemente. Não era preciso conhecer Verônica para ver o quanto ela estava sofrendo. E Ned a conhecia muito bem.

'Eu sei, Ned. Dê-me apenas alguns minutos.' Foi a resposta curta e em voz grave de Verônica, ainda estrangulada pelas mãos implacáveis das lágrimas que invadiam seus olhos.

Ned entendia. O que havia sido queimado era apenas a parte material do lar deles, mas para Verônica eram todas as memórias de uma vida toda.

'Verônica, o que está queimado é físico, pode ser reconstruído. O seu lar está aqui. Eu, as crianças. Marguerite e Roxton. Challenger e Summerlee. Estamos juntos, ficaremos juntos.'

Verônica entendeu a mensagem. Abraçou Ned e se permitiu chorar por alguns minutos, aliviando um pouco a dor que sentia.

Então, se afastou de Ned, depois de trocarem um olhar de compreensão, para ficar com seus filhos. Depois de consolá-los um pouco, ela se levantou. As crianças pareciam um pouco mais calmas, mas assustadas. Ned viera para junto delas.

Verônica se afastou, para se recompor, lutando contra novas lágrimas quando seus olhos divisaram as ruínas do que fora sua casa. Marguerite se aproximou, tocando o braço dela, num apoio mudo.

Verônica falou: 'Eu pressenti isso.'

Marguerite a afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos, preocupada: 'Quando?'

'Ontem, quando estávamos arrumando as mochilas, arrumando os armários. Disse a Ned que tinha o pressentimento que não voltaria à Casa da Árvore. Podia nos ver no platô, mas não na Casa da Árvore. Então era isso...' ela disse, em voz baixa e entrecortada.

'Shh, está tudo bem, Verônica, vai ficar tudo bem.' Marguerite disse, abraçando-a.

Enxugando o rosto, Verônica saiu do abraço de Marguerite e foi para perto de Ned e seus filhos, que pareciam ainda muito confusos com o que tinha acontecido.

Marguerite ficou parada ali, vigiando a selva. Sabia que John estava fazendo o mesmo, do outro lado. Por que tinham sido atacados? Por que de forma tão brutal? Mas pelo menos nenhum dos atacantes deles estava à vista.

'Você está bem?' John perguntou a seu lado – ela estava tão compenetrada na selva ao redor da cerca elétrica que nem tinha sentido que ele tinha se aproximado.

'Estou bem, John, um pouco assustada apenas. Não se preocupe comigo. Como estão Challenger e Summerlee?' Ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas ele a conhecia muito bem.

'Estão tão bem quanto nós. Sei no que você está pensando. Temos que sair daqui o mais depressa possível, pois eles podem voltar. E teremos que ser rápidos e cuidadosos, pois estaremos mais lentos em função das crianças – e dos nossos amigos cientistas também.'

'Minha questão, John, é: para onde iremos?'

'É nisso que estava pensando antes de vir falar com você... Talvez irmos para a aldeia zanga não seja má idéia, pois não creio que os guerreiros vão voltar a procurar lá agora que capturaram toda a tribo deles.'

'Não sei, John, mas pelo menos é uma opção. Isso pode resolver nossa situação por agora, mas não resolve resgatar os zangas. O que faremos?'

'Um problema de cada vez, Marguerite. Nesse momento, temos que proteger nossas vidas, nossa família. Depois, veremos o que fazer com os zangas. Seremos inúteis se estivermos mortos ou feridos, ou se cairmos prisioneiros.'

Viraram-se então para chamar seus amigos. Ned e Verônica entenderam a um olhar. Challenger e Summerlee também. Precisavam sair dali. Agora.

Não havia tempo a perder. Com as crianças mais calmas, puseram-se a caminhar rumo ao desconhecido que os esperava do lado de fora da cerca elétrica.

Eles caminharam por algum tempo. John ia na frente. Depois, Marguerite e Summerlee, seguidos por Verônica e Challenger, ladeavam as crianças. E Ned vinha atrás, fechando o grupo. Era o melhor que conseguiam fazer, para evitar expor as crianças a um perigo maior, e tentando manter o ritmo da caminhada. Com isso, tinham John e Marguerite na frente, puxando o ritmo, e Verônica e Ned atrás, para atender às crianças e fechar a retaguarda. Challenger e Summerlee podiam colaborar também, e nessa formação estavam próximos para serem atendidos por um dos mais jovens, ou para ajudar em caso de luta.

Caminharam na direção oposta às trilhas confusas dos guerreiros que tinham conseguido fugir, na esperança de ganharem algum tempo sobre seus atacantes.

Tentavam ficar em silêncio, mas manter duas crianças ativas em silêncio era algo muito difícil.

Na primeira hora, as crianças estavam muito assustadas, e tinham realmente ficado quietas enquanto caminhavam, acompanhando as passadas rápidas de seus pais e tios, mas o ritmo foi diminuindo porque seus avôs não conseguiam mais manter uma marcha tão pesada continuamente.

Mas depois, a curiosidade os tinha vencido, e eles tinham começado a fazer perguntas.

Pararam por um instante, e Verônica e Marguerite se acercaram dos dois, falando baixo, enquanto Ned e Roxton mantinham guarda, auxiliados por Summerlee e Challenger.

'Escutem, meus amores. Esses homens que nos atacaram são definitivamente maus, e querem fazer guerra.' Verônica tentou explicar-lhes.

'Por que?' Tom era a curiosidade em pessoa.

'Lembra-se quando discutimos antes de ontem sobre a guerra, Tom? Eles acham que temos mais poder que eles, e querem nos subjugar.' Marguerite tentou lembrá-lo.

'Porque não podemos falar com eles, tia?' Foi a pergunta de Abigail.

'Vocês viram que eles nem tentaram falar conosco, Tom, simplesmente nos atacaram. Essa é a parte difícil de uma guerra.' Marguerite disse, suspirando.

'E agora, precisamos ficar bem quietinhos.' Verônica queria convencê-los logo, para retomarem a caminhada. Sabia que era perigoso ficarem parados ali.

'Eles vão vir atrás de nós?' A voz de Tom estava assustada agora. Ele não tinha pensado nisso.

'Eles podem tentar nos seguir sim, crianças. É por isso que precisamos ficar quietinhos e andar bem depressa. Só assim eu, Tio John, seu avôs, sua mãe e seu pai podemos ouvir se eles chegarem perto demais.' Marguerite disse, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

As crianças pareceram entender, e eles voltaram a caminhar.

Após quase duas horas de caminhada, viram a sua frente o tremeluzir que tinham enfrentado há sete anos... Essa não! Um plano de realidade perdido por ali. Antes que tivessem tempo de reagir, foram tragados por ele. Aparentemente, continuavam no platô, mas tinham entrado numa zona rochosa, que não conheciam. Olhando para os lados, viram que estavam pelo menos todos juntos.

Mas depois de mais algum tempo de caminhada, foram surpreendidos pelos guerreiros que tinham restado, novamente. Eles também tinham entrado naquele plano de realidade.

Marguerite ouviu o ruído atrás dela, à esquerda. Ned, que vinha atrás, viu o movimento vindo pelo flanco esquerdo deles, e alertou o grupo todo, mas antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa eles sentiram uma chuva de flechas incendiárias passarem por eles.

'Verônica, abaixe-se com as crianças, cubram-se com as mochilas!' John gritou, sentindo o arranhão de flechas em sua pele e vendo um ferimento no braço de Marguerite.

Ned, Challenger e John e Marguerite se posicionaram em um círculo, de costas para Verônica que estava com as crianças e com Summerlee, no chão, as mochilas precariamente servindo de proteção. Em alguns segundos seus atacantes voltaram a atirar, mas agora vendo de onde as flechas provinham eles usaram seus rifles e revólveres para atirar à vontade.

'Eles são muitos, nossa munição não será suficiente.' John gritou para os dois.

'O que faremos?' Ned perguntou.

Marguerite olhou ao redor, e disse 'Talvez se formos para uma dessas cavernas na rocha...'

Primeiro John achou que ela estivesse delirando, mas olhando melhor notou algumas cavernas naquele trecho desconhecido de platô em que estavam, devido ao plano de realidade diferente.

'Marguerite tem razão, vamos para lá.' Challenger concordou. Qualquer coisa era melhor que aquele fogo aberto.

John, Challenger, Ned e Marguerite formaram um escudo humano, enquanto Verônica e Summerlee iam à frente com as crianças, em direção à rocha. Os guerreiros pareceram perceber a movimentação, e começaram a se aproximar, suas flechas zunindo mais perto.

Eles começaram a correr também, mas sem dar as costas para seus atacantes. Finalmente alcançaram a caverna, e ouviram Verônica gritar: 'Por aqui, à direita.'

Ela tinha escolhido um caminho ao acaso, pois a caverna parecia um labirinto tantas eram as entradas. Todos seguiram para onde ela estava, mas sabiam que precisavam continuar, no maior silêncio possível, pois os guerreiros iriam segui-los, provavelmente.

Verônica estava parada ao final do túnel, abraçada às duas crianças, Summerlee protetivamente postado a seu lado. Várias entradas abriam-se a sua frente, quando Ned a alcançou, com Challenger, John e Marguerite.

'Tio, tia, vocês estão machucados...' as crianças tentaram.

'Não podemos cuidar disso agora, Abigail, mas são apenas arranhões. Vá com sua mãe, agora.' Roxton cortou.

Ned, Verônica e as crianças corriam na frente, seguidos por Challenger e Summerlee, e John e Marguerite ficaram para trás, dando cobertura a eles.

John estava ao lado de Marguerite, com os perseguidores cada vez mais perto. Ambos tinham recebido flechadas de raspão, e felizmente nenhuma tinha realmente acertado o alvo. Mas ambos tinham o agravante de estarem exaustos pela longa caminhada de ida e volta na viagem de exploração.

Eles podiam ouvir as vozes de seus atacantes na entrada do túnel, e sabiam que estavam realmente sendo seguidos. Felizmente, Ned, Verônica, os cientistas e as crianças tinham aberto algumas dezenas de metros de vantagem a sua frente, o que era um pouco mais seguro do que estarem todos juntos.

De repente, ouviram as vozes dos outros e das crianças, numa confusão de "Nããããããããããããoooooooo"s a sua frente. Ele e Marguerite se entreolharam, os olhos preocupados dele percorrendo o rosto pálido dela. O que teria acontecido aos seus amigos?

Correram mais rápido na direção de onde tinham vindo os gritos, mas apenas para perceber que de repente aquele túnel desembocava numa grande escarpa de rocha, muito inclinada e escorregadia, na qual eles caíram em uma velocidade vertiginosa. E depois a rocha acabou, e eles estavam em queda livre, e então tudo escureceu.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	7. Viagem no Tempo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

Vou tentar me redimir e colocar meus agradecimentos a todos pelas reviews deixadas nos outros capítulos... E minhas desculpas por possíveis confusões por acesso rápido à net – fazer as coisas com pressa significa fazer mal feito, infelizmente. Mas vou me redimir...

Que deixaram review no Capítulo 4: Rafinha, Maga, Di, Claudia, Rosa, Aline e Nessa...

Que deixaram review no Capítulo 5: Rafinha, Nessa, Kakau, Di, Emanuela, Maga, Aline, Rosa...

E, finalmente, respostas decentes para quem deixou review no capítulo 6... Mas, antes de mais nada, as inadimplentes: **Jess Nobre** (mocinha sumida), **Clau** (Sis, onde anda você? Assistindo sua segunda temporada do The Pretender?), **Si TowandaBR**, não pense que porque você viajou comigo você está isenta de ler e deixar reviews... Já to com saudade de você!

**Di:** obrigada pelas suas palavras sempre encorajadoras… Sobre eles não poderem ter filhos, teria que haver um milagre científico depois do que aconteceu em Sacrifício Doloroso, eu acho... Mas tenho certeza que eles exercitarão muito o conceito de pais com os filhotes de Verônica e Ned... Beijos!

**Kakau:** pois é, esse é um daqueles momentos que eu chamo de "Point of no return", onde as coisas estão tão ruins que parece que nada pode piorar... Continue lendo esse capítulo para saber dos próximos passos dos nossos exploradores... Beijão!

**Maguinha:** sombrio foi pouco, né? Foi meio deprê... Essa fic é meio triste sim, mas ela é algo que eu escrevi com muito cuidado, com muita pesquisa, e eu espero que vocês viajem com ela, assim como eu viajei... Beijão!

**Aline:** honey, que bom que você voltou... Mentalidade pecadora? Fala sério! Que bom que você está gostando... As cavernas do platô são que nem futebol no Brasil: "uma caixinha de surpresas". E para saber a surpresa dessa, tem que continuar lendo... Beijos saudosos... XOXO!

**Lady RR:** wow, usou até seu pseudônimo, e está com as dívidas em dia! Super obrigada por suas palavras sempre tão gentis sobre o meu texto... Vem muita coisa por aí ainda, você sabe, né? Beijos!

**Nessa:** quaaaaaase! Essa foi na trave, por pouco eu ia poder te cobrar em público de novo he he he. É, essa fic é um pouco triste sim... Mas acho que cada vez mais eles aprenderão que não é nada de material que os une, sabe? Enfim, aí vamos nós em mais um capítulo! Beijos saudosos... XOXO!

Capítulo 7 – Viagem no tempo

Roxton olhou em volta.

Estavam em uma praia, às margens de um rio, mas que definitivamente não era o seu conhecido Rio Summerlee.

Os corpos de todos estavam espalhados na areia – ele mesmo sentia como se tivesse areia em cada poro do seu rosto.

Levantou-se, dolorido, e se aproximou dos outros.

Verônica estava ao seu lado, com as crianças ainda segurando suas mãos. Levantou-a e logo ela e as crianças estavam tossindo, mas vivas. Ned também acordou nesse meio tempo e veio ajudá-la com as crianças.

Challenger ajudava Summerlee e ambos pareciam bem.

Ele só não conseguia ver Marguerite. Levantou-se, ainda desorientado, e então ele viu o que procurava, ou pelo menos um sinal dela: os longos cabelos escuros flutuando na água rasa da margem.

Correu desajeitadamente para ela, pois suas pernas pareciam não estar funcionando bem, e dragou-a para a margem, apoiando-a de bruços sobre sua perna. Logo também ela estava tossindo e tentando respirar. Os outros já tinham se juntado a eles.

'As crianças?' foi a primeira coisa que Marguerite perguntou, sua visão ainda borrada com toda a areia que tinha entrado em seus olhos.

'Estamos todos aqui, e todos estamos bem.' John disse, limpando seu rosto para que ela pudesse ver melhor.

'Precisamos cuidar dos machucados de vocês dois.' Summerlee insistiu.

Ned e Verônica, entendendo o que precisava ser feito, se afastaram um pouco, entretendo as crianças.

Challenger e Summerlee rapidamente cuidaram do ferimento de Marguerite, e em seguida cuidaram de Roxton.

'Tudo bem?' ele perguntou, preocupado, depois que tinham terminado.

'Acho que sim. Mas preciso de alguns minutos antes de continuarmos.' Marguerite respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

Ele podia entender porquê. Eles dois estavam exaustos. Fez com que ela bebesse um pouco de água e deixou que ela descansasse um pouco mais com as costas apoiadas contra o peito dele, até que a respiração dela voltasse ao normal.

Ned já tinha se aproximado com as crianças novamente.

'Onde estamos?' Abigail insistiu.

'Não sei, minha filha, mas já vamos descobrir.' Verônica apressou-se em tranquilizá-la.

John ajudou Marguerite a se levantar, e suportou-a por alguns segundos até que ela recuperasse o equilíbrio.

'Tudo bem?' ele voltou a perguntar.

'Tudo, John, apenas cansada. Já vai passar. Temos que continuar.'

'Vamos, então.' E ele ficou ao lado dela, ajudando-a durante o caminho. O cansaço começava a dar sinais neles dois.

Summerlee e Challenger também pareciam cansados, mas sabiam que era preciso continuar. Apoiando-se continuamente, eles também se prepararam para seguir.

Seguidos pelas crianças, e com Ned e Verônica fechando o grupo, começaram a caminhar, e seguiram por várias horas. Estava escurecendo, e logo eles teriam que acampar. Os dois caçadores instintivos do grupo, Verônica e Roxton, já vinham atentos em busca de um lugar apropriado e suficientemente seguro e protegido para acamparem, afinal, tinham as crianças e os cientistas para proteger.

Foi quando encontraram sinais de um povoado, e aproximaram-se cautelosamente, pois não sabiam onde estavam, nem se os habitantes eram amigos ou inimigos... Parecia-se com uma vila moderna, apesar de simples, e as pessoas falavam uma língua estranha. Mas quando todos viraram para Marguerite, estranharam encontrar um sorriso largo espalhado pelo rosto muito pálido dela: 'Estão falando português! São brasileiros. Nós saímos do platô!'

Todos se aproximaram daquelas pessoas. Felizmente, Tom e Abigail conseguiam se comunicar em português, de forma básica, graças a Marguerite, e junto com ela ajudaram os adultos a serem recebidos pelo líder do povoado, um homem de meia idade, com um rosto bondoso e marcado pelo tempo, chamado José.

'Vocês parecem ter tido algumas aventuras.' O homem comentou, tranqüilo, depois de olhar os curativos de John e Marguerite, e vendo Ned, Verônica, os cientistas e as crianças arranhados e ainda molhados pelo mergulho involuntário no rio.

Marguerite e as crianças traduziram para os adultos. John disse: 'Diga a ele que tivemos muitas aventuras, e que poderíamos contá-las para eles, mas no momento precisamos de um médico, e de um lugar para dormir.'

Ned completou: 'Pergunte a ele onde estamos. Diga que somos da expedição Challenger, e que somos amigos do Sr. Pereira da Pinta, e de Mr. Shortman, da British & Brazilian Trading Company.' (1) Ele se lembrava ainda das pessoas que os tinham ajudado quando tinham vindo ao platô. Challenger assentiu com a cabeça...

As crianças e Marguerite traduziram novamente, e os outros, embora não entendessem português, viram imediatamente a mudança de atitude de José diante da menção daqueles nomes e da companhia de comércio internacional.

'Vou fazer uma chamada pelo rádio, em alguns minutos vocês terão tudo o que precisam.' O homem disse, entrando em uma das casas, sendo seguido pelos viajantes.

Eles o viram chamar pelo rádio a fazenda do Sr. Pinta. Apesar da estática na linha, o homem foi imensamente solícito e pediu para que José os encaminhasse para o médico da vila, e que providenciasse abrigo para essa noite para os viajantes, pois no dia seguinte ele viria pessoalmente buscá-los.

'Venham por aqui, vamos procurar o Dr. Américo, ele vai poder cuidar de vocês.' José disse, fazendo sinal para que os seguissem.

Duas ruas depois, eles chegaram a uma casa avarandada e fresca. O homem bateu palmas, e logo foi atendido por uma senhora, que vendo o estado abatido e cansado de todos eles logo os fez entrar, chamando pelo Dr. Américo.

Um homem de pouco mais de quarenta anos veio de dentro da casa, vestido de branco, caminhando calmamente.

Quando as crianças e Marguerite começaram a traduzir, ele se dirigiu em inglês, diretamente a eles.

'Vejo que tiveram problemas na selva.' ele disse, levando-os para dentro da casa.

Ele acomodou todos eles sentados em seu consultório, da melhor forma possível. Primeiro examinou Marguerite, e Roxton, que tinham os curativos aparentes.

'Flechadas, não? Nada de mais grave. Venham agora.'

Ele examinou as crianças, Ned, Verônica, e os cientistas. Eles deram explicações rápidas sem mencionar o platô.

'E agora, estão todos bem?' o médico disse, dirigindo-se com voz calma a eles.

'Sim, doutor, obrigado. Apenas um pouco esfolados, cansados e com fome. Mas bem.' Ned disse, sorrindo.

'José, por favor, ajude Anastácia a preparar acomodações para que eles fiquem em minha casa hoje.' O médico disse.

E completou para os viajantes, em inglês: 'Por favor, espero que aceitem minha humilde hospitalidade. Essa é uma pequena vila, e minha casa é certamente a mais confortável que poderão encontrar para passar a noite hoje.'

Os viajantes agradeceram e seguiram com Anastácia e José, que foram lhe apontando os quartos, exceto John, que não tinha saído do lado de Marguerite, ainda sentada na cama.

'Ela é sua esposa, senhor?' o médico perguntou, sorrindo compreensivamente enquanto oferecia uma cadeira para que Roxton se sentasse novamente.

'Sim, doutor, é sim.' Roxton respondeu, sorrindo, mas o cansaço permeando sua voz grave.

'Ele sempre se preocupa demais, doutor.' Marguerite acrescentou, meio que ralhando carinhosamente com Roxton, passando a mão de leve nos cabelos dele.

'Tenho certeza que vocês todos vão estar novos em folha depois de comer um pouco e de descansar apropriadamente.' O médico disse, tranqüilizando-o. 'Venham comigo.'

Dizendo isso, o médico os guiou também. Meia hora depois, Roxton estava limpo, barbeado, e vestindo roupas do próprio médico, que tinha uma compleição física próxima da dele. Seus curativos tinham sido trocados e ele se sentia muito melhor.

No caminho, encontrou Verônica na porta. Ela estava usando um vestido simples, mas que como todas as roupas lhe caiam muito bem.

'Onde estão as crianças?'

'Com Ned, que estava esperando que eles terminassem de tomar banho para ter certeza que eles estariam apropriadamente vestidos.' Ela riu. 'Vou ajudá-lo agora.'

'Challenger e Summerlee?'

'Já estavam prontos e conversando na sala, quando os vi.'

'Já nos encontramos lá, então.' E, dizendo isso, ele entrou novamente no quarto onde Marguerite devia estar.

Ele sempre ficava encantado ao vê-la. Parecia um anjo, a expressão suave no rosto pálido emoldurado pela cascata de cachos negros e macios. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da penteadeira à qual ela estava sentada, escovando com cuidado os cabelos longos, com um pouco de dificuldade graças ao curativo no braço. Ele se levantou, tomou a escova das mãos dela, e ficando de pé atrás dela, terminou a tarefa de pentear-lhe os cachos macios. Depois, agachou-se a seu lado, acariciando seu rosto e cabelos.

O médico bateu à porta algum tempo depois, encontrando-os ainda assim. 'Se tiverem a bondade de me acompanhar, estamos todos prontos para jantar.' Ele convidou, num tom amigável.

'Obrigado, doutor.' John se levantou, dando a mão cavalheirescamente para Marguerite e ajudando-a a levantar-se, enquanto o médico saía.

Roxton riu 'Nosso primeiro jantar juntos, fora do platô.' Ela sorriu de volta.

Os dois chegaram à sala de jantar, onde Ned, Verônica, os dois cientistas e as crianças já estavam sentados esperando por eles. Era estranho se verem todos reunidos em algum ambiente que não fosse o platô, a Casa da Árvore ou a aldeia zanga.

Comeram avidamente, em silêncio, seus paladares estranhando os sabores de algo que não fosse carne de raptors ou dos outros animais pré-históricos do platô. O cansaço estava estampado nos rostos dos adultos, principalmente, e Dr. Américo era bastante perspicaz para percebê-lo.

'Vejo que estão cansados. Anastácia já preparou seus quartos. Fiquem à vontade.' E ele mesmo se retirou, deixando-os realmente à vontade para se recolherem.

Depois de acomodarem as duas crianças, que adormeceram quase que imediatamente, os cientistas se retiraram. Finalmente, os dois casais se desejaram boas noites e foram para os quartos que lhes tinham sido reservados.

'Ainda acordada?' Roxton a conhecia bem e podia sentir que ela ainda não estava relaxada. Ele sorriu para ela, debruçando-se sobre ela e beijando-a de leve nos lábios... Quando ele se afastou para que ambos respirassem, ela disse:

'Não consigo dormir...'

'Está com dor?' ele disse, preocupado.

'Não, não está doendo.'

'Não está cansada?'

'Muito! Tudo o que eu quero agora é apenas uma boa noite de sono...' ela disse, bocejando.

'Então relaxe e durma, minha querida. Ambos precisamos descansar – acho que estamos ficando velhos...' Ele emendou, vendo o olhar fuzilante que ela lhe lançou 'Quer dizer, eu estou ficando velho... Mas pela primeira vez nos últimos dez anos temos certeza que nenhum raptor ou t-rex ou tribo hostil vai nos atacar. Sonhe com os anjos...' ele disse, aninhando-a ainda mais em seus braços.

'Só se for com um anjo caçador, da sua altura, com seus olhos e seu sorriso, milorde.' Ela falou, sua voz sumindo enquanto ela se aconchegava a ele para finalmente adormecer, no que foi logo seguida por ele, que sorriu, ajeitou as cobertas, e adormeceu também, agora com o coração mais leve. Tudo ficaria bem, afinal.

'As crianças ficarão bem?' Verônica perguntava pela décima vez. A voz dela estava empastada pelo sono, mas ela não se rendia ao merecido descanso..

Ned, os olhos pesados de sono, respondeu uma vez mais, puxando-a para aconchegar-se contra ele: 'Eles com certeza estão mais seguros do que jamais estiveram no platô, meu amor. Venha, vamos descansar, sim? Ambos estamos precisando...'

Enquanto isso, na fazenda do Sr. Pereira da Pinta, Júnior estava em alvoroço. Mal podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos tinham captado no rádio há poucas horas atrás. A Expedição Challenger! Seu pai, se ainda fosse vivo, estaria exultante. Ainda se lembrava do quanto o pai ansiara pela volta dos aventureiros. Mas caberia a ele, Júnior, recebê-los sozinho. Mas seu pai não se decepcionaria, com certeza não. Eles estavam próximo a Óbidos e ele iria buscá-los no dia seguinte... Mais de vinte anos. Vinte e cinco anos depois, para ser preciso...

Na manhã seguinte, descansados e depois de um farto café da manhã, e enquanto aguardavam que o Sr. Pereira da Pinta ou seu enviado os viessem buscar, eles finalmente puderam conversar.

'O mais estranho é que essa passagem de saída do platô não apenas nos trouxe para o mundo exterior.' Challenger falava, em voz baixa.

'Mas também nos trouxe para um tempo futuro. Não estamos em 1929, como seria de se esperar. Mas em 1944! É inacreditável!' Summerlee parecia fascinado e assustado com tudo aquilo.

'Precisamos voltar.' Verônica insistiu – pela terceira ou quarta vez desde que tinham começado a conversar.

'É verdade. Os zangas precisam de nossa ajuda.' Marguerite e Roxton sabiam o quanto.

'O problema é que não há como voltarmos pelo mesmo caminho que usamos para sair, Verônica.' Ned tentava, de todas as formas, tranqüilizá -la. 'Mas sempre podemos voltar da mesma forma como chegamos da primeira vez, de balão.'

'Mas para isso precisaremos de alguns recursos financeiros, e reorganizar alguns materiais.' Challenger ponderou.

'Por isso é importante aproveitar a ajuda do Sr. Pereira da Pinta – ou de quem quer que esteja no lugar dele agora – para organizar tudo isso. Precisaremos de dinheiro e equipamentos.' Summerlee continuou.

'Ao mesmo tempo, precisamos, dentro do possível, minimizar nosso impacto na história desse tempo – não devemos interferir na história atual.' Challenger complementou, preocupado. Sabia que não deviam estar ali.

'Então vamos, acima de tudo, manter nossa saída em segredo.' Marguerite disse, temerosa. John sabia pelo menos alguns dos motivos que ela tinha para temer a divulgação da saída deles, além dos que Challenger já citara.

'Não há muito porque divulgarmos nossa volta. Em 1944, provavelmente, quem poderia se interessar por nós já perdeu qualquer esperança de nos encontrar.' A situação toda era muito estranha, mas contar com o senso realista de Challenger ajudava bastante.

Interromperam a conversa quando as crianças que brincavam no jardim voltaram, alegres, anunciando a chegada de um veículo.

Notas: 

(1) Sr. Pereira da Pinta, Mr. Shortman, British & Brazilian Trading Company, Manaus e Óbidos são citados no livro "The Lost World", de Arthur Conan Doyle, e tomei a liberdade de usá-los como referências na falta de outros nomes.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	8. O passado ameaça o presente ou futuro

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Di:** obrigada pelos seus comentários. Os casais são parecidos sim, acho que exatamente pelo que você disse antes... Todo mundo, independentemente do passado, quando encontra amor no sentido verdadeiro da palavra, é capaz de evoluir e se tornar uma pessoa melhor... É no que eu acredito... Mas muita coisa ainda vai rolar, porque a vida parece que está o tempo todo querendo que provemos quem somos, e quem nos tornamos, não é mesmo? Beijão e espero que você continue acompanhando!

**Claudia:** Sis querida! Please, num fica deprê não... É que suas duas reviews chegaram juntas, quando eu já tinha publicado o capítulo... Quanto às cenas tristes... Bom, como eu comentei no primeiro capítulo da fic... Nessa estória tudo é intenso, aventura, amor, tristezas, etc... Pelo menos é assim que eu vejo... Então, prepare os lencinhos de papel, porque tem muita coisa ainda por vir... Beijão pra você, tô com saudades!

**Aline:** pois é, my dear pupil, homens nem sempre sabem o que dizer... E dizer que "estamos ficando velhos" é uma queimação de filme total, é atolar o pé na jaca! Há há há, desculpe a confusão com o título... É que você sabia o título original, e acho que devo ter te deixado meio lelé quando apareci com essa outra fic, né? Sobre suas dúvidas, muitas serão sanadas... Mas nos próximos capítulos... Sobre os zangas, especificamente: eles foram subjugados porque a tribo que os atacou era muito mais numerosa que eles, e estavam mais bem armados – afinal, eles também subjugaram nossos valentes exploradores... É muito diferente lutar contra os homens-macaco e lutar contra outras tribos (porque entre humanos a diferença passa a depender mais da tecnologia e menos da estratégia, né?). Sobre as outras perguntas, continue lendo pra saber... XOXO!

**Rafinha:** nossa! Obrigada! Beijão e espero que você continue gostando...

**Rosa:** salve, salve, simpatia! E não é que a moçoila está mais que em dia? Estou adorando ver sua pontualidade, minha amiga! Nossa, seu comentário está cultíssimo – permeou-as – WOW! Obrigada... Você sabe que ainda tem muito por vir, então se segure na cadeira (seu escritório ainda tem cadeira?) e continue lendo! Beijos saudosos!

**Maga/Morrighan:** deu tempo, deu tempo! Olha, preciso te dizer que você me deixou emocionada/encabulada hoje quando me contou que, porque não tinha tido tempo de ler a fic na tela, tinha imprimido pra ler no ônibus e no intervalo da facul. De verdade. Você fez uma escritora de fic feliz he he he. Bom, eu espero que você continue acompanhando e que a fic faça jus à sua dedicação como leitora...

Quanto às inadimplentes: **Nessa**, where are you, my dear pupil? Ok, I will give you a break this week, but just because it was your birthday on Monday... However, I will be waiting for double reviews next week, ok? ;-) XOXO! **TowandaBR**, fala sério… Deixou um review no capítulo 6, não deixou reviews nos anteriores (de enquanto estávamos viajando), nem nesse! Isso é que é se tornar inadimplente... Acho que vou pedir ajuda pra Rosa pra cobrar você, que tal? He he he, brincadeirinha, muita saudade de você. Vamos viajar de novo? **Jess:** snif, snif, você num me ama mais! Faz séculos (leia-se capítulos) que num lê e num deixa review, snif snif snif (Cris Drama Queen – convivência demasiada com a Si dá nisso...). Vê se aparece, saudade de você! Beijão!

**Capítulo 8 – O passado ameaça o presente (ou o futuro)... **

Quase uma semana havia se passado desde que eles tinham encontrado a vilazinha próximo a Óbidos.

No dia seguinte à chegada deles à vila, o filho do Sr. Pereira da Pinta, que se apresentava como Júnior, tinha vindo buscá-los.

Tinham ido para Manaus com Júnior, e ficaram instalados na sede da fazenda dele, com muito conforto. As crianças estavam maravilhadas, e Verônica também, tendo um pouco de contato com tantas coisas que apenas conheciam de ouvir falar, comentadas primeiro por Challenger, depois por Ned e por Roxton e Marguerite.

Mas mesmo para Challenger, Summerlee, Ned, Roxton e Marguerite, muitas coisas eram surpreendentes. Afinal, em vinte e cinco anos, várias coisas tinham sido inventadas, e várias outras invenções que eram novidade quando tinham vindo ao platô tinham sido popularizadas.

Juntos eles puderam conversar com Júnior – que se lembrava vagamente deles (afinal, quando eles tinham ido ao platô ele era apenas um rapazote de onze anos). Contaram suas aventuras e, conforme tinham combinado entre si, mencionavam um lugar maravilhoso, a floresta onde tinham ficado perdidos por todo aquele tempo, mas não mencionavam o platô em si, nem os animais fantásticos que tinham encontrado lá. Mesmo assim, podiam ver o olhar de incredulidade nos olhos do homem que os recebera: afinal, para Júnior, eles tinham passado mais de vinte anos perdidos numa floresta (já que o platô não era mencionado), sem encontrar seu objetivo – e eles não pareciam nem um pouco com pessoas que tivessem ficado tanto tempo andando totalmente a esmo. Eles mesmos tinham que concordar que as aventuras deles – as que eles não podiam contar para Júnior - pareceriam definitivamente ainda mais mirabolantes para alguém que nunca tivesse estado no platô.

Por sua vez Júnior tratou de atualizá-los em relação ao que estava acontecendo no mundo. E demorou pouco para que eles fossem inteirados do fato do mundo estar mergulhado uma vez mais em uma grande guerra mundial.

Para Verônica e as crianças, a guerra não passava das histórias que Marguerite, Challenger, Summerlee, Ned e Roxton tinham contado, e mesmo isso já era impressionante. Porém, para os outros adultos, aquela era uma lembrança real. E principalmente para Marguerite, eram mais que lembranças. Eram possibilidades, e compromissos. Ela oficialmente ainda tinha um vínculo de segredo – como o que Challenger tinha – pelos trabalhos desenvolvidos na época da Primeira Guerra Mundial – e tinham também que acostumar-se a mudar a forma pela qual se referiam à guerra de 1914.

Verônica notara imediatamente o impacto da notícia em Ned. Tinha conversado longamente com ele. Sabia que ele tinha partido da Casa da Árvore, tantos anos antes, após um reencontro inesperado com a experiência dele na guerra depois de ser ferido com os dardos envenenados do platô (episódio "Brothers in Arms" da terceira temporada). Ao longo dos anos, Verônica aprendera que aquela fora uma experiência traumática para Ned, que o fizera crescer através da dor e do contato direto com a morte. Mas eram apenas lembranças, e ele não tinha nenhum vínculo ou compromisso com essa nova guerra.

Mesmo Summerlee e Challenger discutiam longamente sobre a guerra, e muitas vezes a discussão se acalorava, quando Challenger mencionava insistentemente que Summerlee havia escolhido seu projeto como cordeiro de sacrifício para ser abortado na época do roubo do iridium (episódio "Tapestry" da terceira temporada)... Os outros não podiam deixar de rir um pouco, porque nesses momentos os dois pareciam os cientistas que competiam entre si quando tinham apenas chegado ao platô...

Roxton tinha percebido imediatamente a mudança de atitude da herdeira, tão logo soubera da guerra. Ela conversava longas horas com Júnior, principalmente quando os outros não estavam por perto, e parecia distraída, e tentava manter-se distante de todos eles. O mais difícil era ficar longe de Roxton.

Por dois dias ela conseguiu evitar o assunto, mesmo quando estavam juntos. Mas no terceiro dia ele não a deixou escapar da conversa.

'Eu vi você conversando longamente com Júnior hoje.' Ele começou.

'Ora, John, não vá me dizer que você está com ciúmes.' Ela disse, tentando desviar o assunto.

'Isso também' ele riu 'mas não, não é esse o motivo de eu estar comentando com você.' Ele ficou sério, observando-a. Viu que ela percebeu, e se afastou um pouco dele, caminhando pela varanda, dando as costas para ele, e cruzando os braços sobre seus seios. Depois de dez anos juntos, ele já tinha aprendido que aquela era a postura que ela adotava quando se sentia atacada, quando se sentia acuada e achava que precisava se defender.

'Marguerite, você sabe que eu detesto quando você foge assim da conversa. Parece até que não confia em seu marido.'

'John, não estou fugindo, estou bem aqui, do seu lado.'

'Você já me disse isso antes. E sempre estava fugindo. Vire-se e olhe para mim, por favor.'

Ela não fez o que ele pedia, mas também parou de se afastar. Então, ele se aproximou, segurou-a pelos ombros e virou-a, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele. Mas ela não o encarou – temia que ele pudesse ler através de seus olhos, como ele fazia tão facilmente.

Mas ele conhecia o jogo. Sem deixá-la ir, ele segurou o queixo dela, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Numa situação normal, ela já teria se rendido, o abraçado e derretido em seus braços. Mas não agora. Ele viu no olhar dela a Marguerite dos primeiros anos de platô. E o que viu nos olhos dela o assustou. Havia um pouco de medo, sim, mas o que o assustou foi ver a resolução que havia nos olhos dela.

'Marguerite, o que essa conversa toda de guerra está fazendo com você?' a voz dele era grave, mas compreensiva. Ele sentia como se uma mão de gelo apertasse o coração em seu peito, pois apesar de tê-la ali tão perto ele pela primeira vez nos últimos anos, estava sentindo-a distanciar-se dele, e isso o amedrontava. Ele sentiu-a ficar ainda mais tensa depois da pergunta dele.

'Eu não estou entendendo sobre o que você está falando, John.' Ela disse, afastando-se dele fisicamente.

Ele sabia que se permitisse que ela se afastasse agora, seria muito mais difícil aproximar-se dela novamente depois. E não se deu por vencido.

Pegando-a pela mão, ele a obrigou a olhar para ele novamente. E colocou o coração em suas palavras: 'Marguerite, nós já passamos há muito dessa fase de segredos. Acho que nesses anos já provei que você pode confiar em mim. E eu sei que posso confiar em você. Porque não podemos conversar sobre isso como dois adultos que somos?'

Ele percebeu que tinha atingido um ponto fraco com o comentário dele, porque ela suspirou e sua postura perdeu um pouco da tensão, mas ela ainda não disse nada.

'Venha, vamos sentar em um lugar tranqüilo, e você me fala o que está te preocupando.'

Dizendo isso, ele a guiou pela mão para um banco próximo ao lago da fazenda, onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos. Ele se sentou, encostando as costas contra o tronco de uma árvore que fazia sombra no banco, e esticando suas longas pernas no banco.

'Assim parece que você quer ficar sozinho nesse banco, Lord Roxton.'

'Digamos que pretendo que você fique muito mais próxima do que imagina.' ele disse, puxando-a para sentar-se bem junto dele, o rosto dela a um palmo do dele, o corpo dela apoiado contra o largo peitoral dele.

'É confortável aqui.' ela disse, aninhando-se.

Mas ele a desacomodou, forçando-a a continuar olhando para ele: 'Nós não viemos aqui para namorar, ou para que você dormisse, Marguerite. Nós precisamos conversar.'

Ela não conseguiria enganá-lo. Ele realmente sabia a que tinha vindo. Ela suspirou novamente. Sentia o coração pesado em seu peito, e preferia que as coisas fossem diferentes.

'E então, minha querida, vai me dizer o que se passa em sua mente com toda essa conversa de guerra?' ele perguntou, tendo-a segura em seus braços.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mas não tinha como fugir.

'Estou preocupada, John, você sabe muito bem que como Parsifal eu sou de grande interesse para a Inglaterra, e nunca fui oficialmente liberada de todos os meus compromissos. Além disso, também sou de grande interesse para alguns inimigos, que nunca achariam ser tarde demais para se vingarem das derrotas sofridas no passado.' ela respondeu, com voz firme e impessoal. Aquela era a Marguerite prática que ele vira tantas vezes.

'Isso eu já imaginava, Marguerite.' Ele a obrigou a encará-lo, olho no olho. 'O que estou perguntando é o que você acha disso, a pessoa Marguerite, e não a agente Parsifal.'

Ela finalmente deu um minúsculo sorriso. Sabia que ele ia perguntar isso. Só com ele se sentia assim vulnerável e exposta. Felizmente só com ele não havia perigo em sentir-se assim.

'Estou com medo, John. Não gosto de ignorar o que vai vir pela frente. Desde que soube da guerra vejo vários possíveis cenários se desenrolando, e nenhum deles é agradável, posso garantir a você.' A voz dela adquirira aquele tom grave que a invadia quando estava verdadeiramente preocupada com algo.

'Eu entendo, Marguerite. Mas acho que precisamos conversar sobre tudo isso juntos. Eu e você. Com Ned, Verônica, Challenger e Summerlee. Lembre-se: você não está mais sozinha. Nenhum de nós está sozinho em mais essa aventura. E tenho certeza que juntos podemos resolver isso tudo, da melhor maneira possível. Além disso, estamos bastante longe da guerra por aqui.' Ele tentou explicar.

'John, você não entende. Enquanto estivermos aqui, isolados do mundo, conseguimos manter esse jogo. Mas, se de alguma forma formos descobertos, eu significo perigo e ameaça para todos vocês, para cada um de vocês...' demorou um pouco para completar '... e para você, em especial.' Ela disse, baixando os olhos.

'É isso que você teme?' ele questionou, com carinho.

'É como se estivéssemos de volta àquele momento em que vocês descobriram sobre o Oroborus, e em que Verônica e Challenger se feriram por minha causa. Só que aumentado muitas vezes.' Ela disse baixinho.

Ele não sabia o que lhe dizer... Sabia que o passado dela era nitroglicerina pura, mas não sabia como mostrar a ela que ainda assim eles dariam um jeito em tudo. Antes, porém, que ele dissesse algo, ela se empertigou em seus braços e se afastou um pouco, olhando-o com uma decisão em seus olhos cinza azulados que o assustou.

'O que foi, Marguerite?' ele não entendeu quando ela realmente tentou sair do círculo de seu abraço.

'Na verdade, eu sei o que precisa ser feito desde o primeiro momento, John.'

'O que você tem em mente?'

'Nada...' ela hesitou. 'Fique sossegado, tenho um plano aqui.' Disse, apontando para sua cabeça, e esforçando-se por se desvencilhar dos braços dele e por levantar-se.

Mas ele não se enganaria. Sabia que se fosse um plano, ela dividiria com todos. Ela estava disposta a fugir, a se afastar deles todos, como uma forma de protegê-los.

Ele apertou o abraço em torno dela.

'Está me machucando, John!' ela olhou, incrédula, para ele.

'Marguerite, pelo amor de Deus me ouça agora, sim?' e a súplica e a urgência no olhar dele a fizeram se aquietar e encará-lo.

'Eu não preciso que você me diga que raio de plano é esse... Você quer fugir, não é? Se afastar de nós, ficar longe de nós, para se proteger?'

O choque de ouvi-lo verbalizando suas idéias a pegou desprevenida, mas ela tentou não demonstrar. Era o que tinha em mente sim, e pela primeira vez detestava a idéia de John poder lê-la tão transparentemente.

'Não, John...'

'Não tente me enganar, Marguerite. Você sabe que não poderia. Mas ouça: se você fizer isso poderá estar nos salvando, eventualmente, protegendo nossas vidas. Mas estará se perdendo. E estará perdendo a minha vida também. Você entende isso?' ele disse, lentamente, gravemente, sem desviar sequer por um segundo seus olhos castanhos dos olhos cinza azulados dela.

Ela olhava fascinada para ele. O amor daquele homem podia definitivamente ser classificado como incondicional.

'John, eu entendo isso sim. Mas...'

'Mas o quê, Marguerite? Há muitos anos, numa caverna, eu disse que ficava com seu sim, e o que os "mas" ficariam para depois!'

'Agora é diferente, John. Meus "mas" não são conjecturas ou inseguranças. São perigos reais. Não só para você – embora principalmente para você - mas para os outros também! Inclusive para as crianças. Eu sou um alvo móvel, e quem estiver comigo vai estar sob a mesma mira.' Ele sabia que ali quem falava era puramente a mulher-razão, e que era difícil argumentar contra ela.

'E como é que nós sempre enfrentamos as situações de perigo no platô, minha querida?' a voz dele se suavizou, por um momento. Precisava trazê-la para a sua linha de raciocínio.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou, abaixando os olhos.

'O que você ia dizer? Em grupo, não é mesmo? Como a grande família que somos. Por que você não pode dizer isso?'

Ela sentia um torvelinho inundá-la. Sabia que por um lado ele estava certo, mas por outro os perigos do platô eram nada se comparados às ameaças que os seres humanos representavam, ainda mais em tempos de guerra.

'John, nossas aventuras do platô não são nada diante da guerra. Qualquer vínculo comigo colocaria cada um de vocês em plena linha de fogo, como alvo de aliados ou de inimigos. Nossas vidas, no palco da guerra, não são mais que joguetes das decisões das forças e poderes acima de nós. Lutar contra elas é pedir para sermos esmagados...' a tristeza era nítida em sua voz, mas a mesma decisão que tinha se instalado anteriormente era visível.

'E também estou triste. Você sabe que isso significa que temos que nos separar, sim. Eu devo desaparecer, por enquanto, até estarmos prontos para voltar para o platô. Até lá, eu não existo.' E a voz dela agora era apenas um sussurro.

'O quê?' Ela podia ver toda a cor sumir do rosto dele.

Ela estava muito tensa, enquanto se dirigia a ele, encarando-o. Podia espreitar pela janela dos olhos aveludados dele uma mistura de emoções contraditórias, a linha máscula do maxilar se delineando conforme a conversa progredia.

'Eu não gosto nada disso, Marguerite. Simplesmente está fora de cogitação.'

'Se eles souberem do vínculo profundo que eu tenho com cada um de vocês, eles vão usá-los para me chantagear, John. E aí eu serei obrigada a fazer o que quer que eles me peçam, pois eu não suportaria saber que eles teriam feito algum mal a vocês.' Os olhos cinza azulados dela mostravam a lógica certeira do seu raciocínio, e ao mesmo tempo um pesar enorme pela grande responsabilidade em seus ombros.

'Mas não é justo, Marguerite.'

Ela riu uma risada amarga, tão amarga que ele poucas vezes a vira rir assim.

'Lord John Richard Roxton, quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe repetir que a vida não é justa?'

Ele percebeu que, apesar dele estar sofrendo, aquilo tudo devia estar doendo ainda mais nela, apesar dela estar se esforçando por não demonstrar. E resolveu que cuidaria dela, pelo menos no que pudesse.

Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe a linha da face. Viu imediatamente que seu gesto inesperado a tomou de surpresa, e suavizou-lhe a expressão séria. O que ele não esperava era ver os olhos cinza azulados que ele tanto amava de repente marejados de água.

Ela tomou a mão dele que acariciava seu rosto, beijou-lhe a palma da mão, enquanto duas lágrimas tentaram escapar de seus olhos, mas ela as limpou rapidamente.

'Não há nada errado em sentir medo ou em estar triste com tudo isso.' A voz dele era rouca e também estava triste.

'O problema, John, é que de agora em diante eu preciso das minhas máscaras, da minha armadura. Só assim eu vou agüentar o que agüentei antes. Eu nunca tive nada a perder antes. Hoje eu tenho. E não quero perder. Mas para isso tenho que ser ainda mais forte do que jamais fui, e ser muito mais cautelosa, sem arriscar tanto quanto arriscava no passado.'

'Você não precisa fazer isso. Prometa-me uma coisa: nós vamos conversar, racionalmente, com Challenger e Summerlee, Ned e Verônica. E vamos discutir isso em grupo, como sempre fizemos. Tenho certeza que eles, assim como eu, não concordam com sua idéia, e que juntos vamos encontrar alguma alternativa que não exponha nenhum de nós – nem você – a qualquer perigo.' O coração dele se confrangia só de imaginar todas as agruras, riscos e perigos envolvidos com o futuro deles enquanto estivessem fora do platô e em época de guerra.

Ele a abraçou, em silêncio, e finalmente deixou que ela se aninhasse contra ele. Ficou ali, sentindo o corpo dela contra o dele, as batidas do coração dela contra seu peito largo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos longos e sedosos, sentindo o aroma dela sobre sua vida. Não conseguiu conter duas lágrimas amargas diante da grandiosidade da situação e do perigo a que o simples fato de estarem fora do platô naquele momento da história colocava sua mulher amada. E, pela umidade que sentiu em sua camisa, sabia que ela também estava chorando.

Para onde aquele mundo louco os guiaria?

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	9. A roda do tempo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Aline: **é óbvio que sei quem é você, my dear... Bom, você sabe como a Marguerite é o meu xodó enquanto personagem, e muitas vezes o que ela diz é o que eu diria. E, venhamos e convenhamos, a vida não é justa mesmo, né? Que bom que você está gostando, pois uma nova reviravolta na estória começa nesse capítulo... Saudades... XOXO!

**Di:** puxa vida, muito, muito obrigada! É gentileza sua. Eu apenas gosto muito de escrever... Sobre ser roteirista, acho que não tenho essa capacidade. A Si é que tem a visão dos cortes cinematográficos na mente dela. Eu só consigo mesmo é falar de gente... Pois é, 10 anos ensinaram ao Roxton como lidar com Marguerite, principalmente para não dar a ela a chance de começar a reconstruir em torno dela aquelas muralhas de auto-defesa. Com isso, ele consegue pelo menos "se aproximar", como aconteceu no último capítulo. Beijão e espero que você continue lendo!

**Kakau:** eita, moça... Bom, eu disse no começo da fic que muita coisa vai acontecer, e acho que comentei que tudo nessa fic vai ser intenso. Grandes tristezas sim, mas também grandes amores, grandes emoções, e grandes aventuras. Aliás, uma delas começa nesse capítulo... Beijão e espero que continue apreciando!

**Emanuela:** que bom que você esteja gostando, moça, e espero que continue acompanhando a estória. Como eu disse, vem muita coisa pela frente... Sobre fic romântica, tudo depende de como as idéias vão surgindo... Vamos ver o que vai acontecer... Sobre traduzir, eu praticamente não tenho tempo para traduzir fics do inglês pro português, porque o tempo que tenho livre eu dedico a escrever novas fics minhas mesmo, desculpe... Bom, é isso aí! Beijão e até mais!

**Rafinha:** bem, digamos que quando se vive em família, não é só Marguerite quem vai ter que decidir, vai ser uma decisão em grupo... Mas, como toda decisão, essa também vai ter conseqüências... Continue lendo! Beijão!

**Clau:** Sis, com certeza Marguerite terá grandes provas de inclusão e de lealdade dessa família que o platô deu a ela. Sobre as perdas, é uma questão de apostar na vida: às vezes a gente ganha, às vezes a gente perde, mas o saldo final sempre é positivo, não é mesmo? Um beijo grande!

Às inadimplentes: **Rosa**, cadê você? Vai entrar no ciclo vicioso de dívidas de reviews nas fics? Ai ai ai... D. **Si TowandaBR**, e a senhorita? Olha só: nada mais de capítulos adiantados de "Terra dos Pilares do Céu" para sua prévia apreciação snif snif snif. **Nessa**: my dear pupil abandoned me! You don't love me anymore... But I still have hope... XOXO! **Jess**: vou atribuir sua ausência ao seu inferno astral, que espero que termine logo pra você voltar à ativa e deixar todas as reviews atrasadas em dia (santinha, eu, né? He he he). Beijos! **Maguinha**: até tu? Brincadeirinha, sei que a correria da faculdade às vezes pode fazer você acumular review... Às vezes (deu pra ver que eu posso entender você sumir às vezes, mas jamais "sempre", ok? Beijão!)

**Capítulo 9 – A roda do tempo**

Quanto voltavam à casa grande da fazenda, onde os outros estavam, Júnior veio ao encontro deles todos.

'Estava à procura de vocês – nessas longas conversas, acabei me esquecendo de oferecer-lhes uma chance de darem notícias às suas famílias. Peço desculpas por minha falta de jeito, mas acho que foi a surpresa inesperada de reencontrá-los. Vocês sabem como podemos localizá-los?'

Eles se entreolharam.

'Hummm, depois de tanto tempo é difícil precisar, rapaz. Deixe-nos pensar em como podemos localizá-los e então pediremos sua ajuda!' Challenger respondeu, como sempre, rápido em seu raciocínio.

'Claro. Apenas me avisem o que precisam, que trataremos de providenciar.' Ele disse, retirando-se.

'Precisamos conversar.' Roxton falou para todos.

Eles podiam notar a gravidade na voz do caçador, normalmente tão tranqüilo, assim como podiam notar a palidez de Marguerite.

'Vamos para o terreiro do paiol. As crianças foram ajudar a empregada a cuidar das galinhas – eles estão encantados com esses bichos que nunca viram.' Verônica comentou, ainda divertida com a reação dos filhos. Mas sabia, pelo tom de Roxton, que o que estava por vir não tinha nada de divertido. Quando todos começaram a caminhar, ela se aproximou de Marguerite, que ficara um pouco para trás, olhos baixos, e apertou de leve a mão daquela irmã que a vida lhe dera. Marguerite olhou para Verônica, que sorriu para ela, mas retribuiu apenas com um olhar, o que preocupou ainda mais Verônica.

Quando chegaram ao terreiro do paiol, todos se acomodaram.

'Júnior tocou num ponto importante hoje.' Challenger começou.

'George, acho que Roxton tem mais coisas a nos dizer.' Summerlee interrompeu, sentindo a tensão no ar.

'Na verdade, creio que quem tem algo a dizer a vocês sou eu.' Marguerite interrompeu. Queria dar a eles uma perspectiva racional antes que John pudesse se expressar.

Mas Roxton não permitiria isso. 'Challenger, por favor, nos fale das perspectivas históricas e do impacto que isso pode ter. Depois, eu e Marguerite falaremos.'

Ela tentou protestar, mas um olhar do caçador fez com que ela silenciasse.

Challenger pigarreou antes de começar, sentindo a importância da situação.

'Saímos num tempo muito posterior ao nosso. Sabemos que não deveríamos estar aqui. Em condições normais, aliás, provavelmente eu e Summerlee já teríamos morrido por essa época, e vocês estariam bastante mais velhos. Vivemos algo insólito, nesse momento, mas não podemos, de forma alguma, interferir nesse tempo atual – não fazemos parte dele. E a última vez que tentamos interferir com o tempo, sabemos o que aconteceu...' Challenger nunca se esqueceria que o terem tentado trazer Finn do futuro para o passado tinha quase desencadeado uma tragédia no platô.

'Algum de vocês gostaria de tentar contactar alguém?' Summerlee perguntou, condescendente.

'Creio que minha mãe já deva ter se juntado aos anjos, meu amigo. ' Roxton respondeu.

'O mesmo com minha Jessie.' Foi o comentário de Challenger. 'E você?'

'Meus filhos, netos e bisnetos devem andar por esse mundo, mas eu é que não deveria mais estar aqui. Não, não preciso entrar em contato com eles, creio. Ned?'

'Gostaria de ter notícias de minha mãe, mas não acho prudente. Isso poderia facilmente chegar ao jornal, e aí manter-nos longe da imprensa seria uma dificuldade.'

Marguerite deu um riso amargo: 'Eu não saberia nem quem contactar.'

'E precisamos voltar para o platô o quanto antes. Os zangas precisam da nossa ajuda.' Verônica argumentou. 'Além disso, eu sou a Protetora – ou vou vir a ser a Protetora – e preciso voltar.' Ela estava bastante preocupada desde que tinham deixado o platô.

'Só sabemos um caminho para chegar ao platô, que é usando um balão.' Ned adicionou.

'E o problema vai ser conseguir um balão, nesses tempos de guerra.'

'Posso tentar movimentar algum dinheiro de minha conta bancária em Londres.' Roxton argumentou.

'John, não sabemos o que foi feito da sua conta bancária depois de todo esse tempo. Como não sabemos se saímos do platô ou não, pode ser que você esteja a essa altura em Londres, mais velho, e não ia gostar nem um pouco de ver um gêmeo seu, mais jovem, movimentando sua conta.'

'Isso pode ter acontecido?' Marguerite se espantou.

'Não sabemos, Marguerite. A única certeza que temos é que até 1929 nós não saímos do platô. O restante é futuro. Embora não creio que tenhamos saído – lembram-se do piloto de helicóptero que no ano 2000 nunca tinha ouvido falar de nós?' Challenger conjecturou.

'É nessas horas que vocês deveriam não reclamar quando eu carregava um saquinho com pedras preciosas para onde fôssemos. Se eu não tivesse deixado esse hábito para trás há alguns anos, agora teríamos como obter o balão.' Marguerite comentou, e os outros não puderam deixar de rir.

'O fato é: não temos dinheiro, não temos a quem pedir esse dinheiro, não podemos usar a fama científica de Challenger, mas precisamos de um balão, e precisamos voltar o quanto antes para o platô.' Verônica insistiu.

'Precisamos também voltar ao nosso tempo. Afinal, os zangas precisam de nós em 1929...' Summerlee comentou.

'Podemos construir um balão...' Challenger começou.

'Nem pensar, George. Não estamos falando de um artefato artesanal que poderia nos matar a todos. Há duas crianças conosco agora.' Marguerite cortou.

'Eu poderia realmente investigar minha conta bancária em Londres. Se nós não saímos do platô, há uma chance de eu poder obter alguma quantia dali sem despertar grandes suspeitas.'

'Marguerite, o que você tinha a dizer?' Verônica não podia se livrar do estranho desconforto que notava em Marguerite.

'Eu... Bem... Estamos em guerra e, se vocês se lembrarem da história envolvendo Parsifal... Eu sou um alvo móvel tanto para aliados quanto para inimigos. E se qualquer dos lados perceber uma ligação minha com vocês, não há dúvidas que vocês se tornarão alvos de guerra.'

'Ou seja, não apenas não podemos aparecer em função de não alterar a história, como também não devemos aparecer para não colocar nenhum de nós em perigo por causa da guerra.' Summerlee comentou, olhando amorosamente para Marguerite.

'Na verdade, Arthur, eu não pretendo arriscar...' Marguerite hesitou por um instante.

'Como assim?' Verônica agora estava realmente apreensiva.

Mas John interrompeu: 'Marguerite estava cogitando desaparecer, nos deixar, e só voltar quando estivermos prontos para voltar ao platô. Ela acha que assim será uma ameaça menor para nós.'

'Nem pensar, Marguerite! Estamos juntos nesse barco. E assim continuaremos!' Challenger interveio.

'Exato. Somos uma família, e nenhum membro dessa família será deixado para trás.' Ned completou.

'Vocês não compreendem, não é? Estamos falando de seres humanos, e não de raptors! As pessoas podem ser extremamente cruéis em situações de guerra – principalmente diante de tudo pelo que eu fui responsável durante a primeira guerra.' Ela disse, pensativa. 'Eu sou um perigo imenso para vocês. Pense nas crianças, Verônica!' ela tentou apelar.

Mas mesmo Verônica estava irredutível. Podia entender o que estava se passando na cabeça de Marguerite. 'Marguerite, as crianças não são uma desculpa. Nós estamos juntos nisso. Sabemos que a segurança reside nos números, e que sozinhos somos muito mais vulneráveis! Vamos encerrar esse assunto, sim? Ou estamos os oito juntos, ou nada feito.'

Marguerite continuava contrariada. Por um lado ela sabia que a família que tinha conquistado nunca a deixaria só. Por outro lado, temia por eles, pois nenhum deles tinha idéia de tudo o que as ações de Parsifal tinham causado durante a primeira grande guerra...

'Todos aceitam essa condição?' Roxton sabia que Marguerite só aceitaria melhor a situação se visse o consentimento de todos.

'Sim.' Foi o que cada um deles respondeu. Ainda era estranho para eles terem que reafirmar algo que lhes soava tão natural – mas lembrar-se do que Marguerite já devia ter passado mostrava que sem aquele consentimento oficial, ela não estaria segura.

'Vocês são todos tão – ou mais – cabeças-dura que eu.' Marguerite não pôde deixar de sorrir, diante de seus amigos.

'Ótimo. Agora, aos planos. Vamos voltar e pedir a Júnior que consiga uma ligação internacional para nós. Veremos como está minha situação bancária.' Roxton finalizou a conversa.

--------------------...-------------------

A ligação telefônica solicitada por Roxton foi prontamente completada, mas as notícias não eram auspiciosas. Parece que não havia mais conta alguma em seu nome no banco, o que seria realmente de se esperar depois de todo aquele tempo.

'Acho que vocês vão ter que reconsiderar minha construção de um balão...' Challenger começou...

Mas Marguerite o interrompeu, entrando na sala como um foguete:

'Talvez você esteja certo, George. Estava vendo alguns jornais do início desse ano de 1944 na biblioteca de Júnior, e vejam o que encontrei: eles moveram, no dia 03 de janeiro, um destacamento de dirigíveis para São Luiz ou Alcântara, no estado do Maranhão. Chequei nesse mapa...' e ela abriu um atlas na frente deles 'e essa cidade não é tão longe daqui... Aliás, a empresa de Júnior tem uma sede lá, pelo que consta dos papéis dele...' Ela tinha definitivamente feito um belo trabalho de investigação e espionagem nas coisas de Júnior... (1)

'Onde você está querendo chegar, Marguerite?' Ned perguntou, desconfiado.

'Digamos que podemos obter a matéria-prima de primeira qualidade, e deixar apenas a montagem do balão para Challenger... Isso seria bem menos arriscado e bem mais rápido que produzir o látex para as fibras do balão, não acham?' ela concluiu, com um sorriso malicioso.

'Ao que eu sei, isso se chama roubo, Marguerite.' Verônica interveio. Aquilo soava muito perigoso.

'Nós podemos entrar pela porta da frente e pedir a eles.' Marguerite disse, irônica.

'Você acha que eles nos atenderiam?' Summerlee indagou, inocente.

'Ela não estava falando sério, meu velho.' Challenger ponderou.

Roxton tinha permanecido em silêncio. 'O que você acha, John?' Marguerite perguntou, esperançosa.

'Eu não gosto da idéia.' Roxton ponderou. 'Mas sem dinheiro, não vejo muitas alternativas. Ou começamos a improvisar os materiais para que Challenger construa o balão, ou arriscamos conseguir algum material de segunda-mão nesse lugar que Marguerite falou.'

'Quanto tempo você levaria para fazer tudo, a partir do zero, Challenger?' Verônica questionou.

'Um ano, provavelmente. Não temos nada que usar como base, como no platô – lá tivemos apenas que remendar o balão original.'

'Um ano é muito tempo para os zangas nos esperarem.' Verônica teve que admitir.

--------------------...-------------------

'Mas vocês podem perfeitamente ser meus hóspedes por quanto tempo desejarem...' Júnior insistiu.

'É que pode demorar algum tempo até que possamos voltar à Londres, em função da guerra.' Challenger explicou. Não queriam envolver o rapaz em seus planos, pois não pretendiam colocá-lo em perigo.

'Além disso, seremos provavelmente buscados em São Luiz, pela facilidade de acesso dos navios aliados.' Marguerite completou.

'Entendo... Vejamos... Se for assim, e em se tratando do Maranhão, creio que podemos arranjar. Em todas as cidades onde a British & Brazilian Trade Company tem sede, há também um rancho ou fazenda onde podemos arranjar acomodações para vocês. Essa de São Luiz, particularmente, está quase desativada, pois nosso comércio não é forte lá, principalmente em tempos de guerra. Então, não haveria nenhum problema em acomodá-los lá, se é o que desejam.'

'Seria o arranjo perfeito para nós, senhor, e ao mesmo tempo o livraria do incômodo de nos abrigar por tanto tempo.' Summerlee adicionou, polidamente.

'Não é incômodo algum, como eu disse, mas entendo que o desconforto de vocês. Providenciarei para que sejam levados para lá até o final dessa semana, dando tempo do caseiro limpar a casa grande e deixá-la preparada para recebê-los.'

'Muito obrigado!' Todos agradeceram, e foram preparar suas coisas... Mais uma aventura estava prestes a começar...

**Notas:**

(1) No dia 03/Janeiro/1944, o destacamento de dirigíveis ZP-41 foi realmente transferido de Fortaleza (CE) para São Luiz (MA).

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	10. Na cova dos leões

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Di:** pois é, eu falhei na minha pontualidade britânica, mas estou voltando a ela, aos poucos, prometo. Que bom que a fic está sendo informativa, graças à Rosa várias pesquisas foram refinadas pra ter um mínimo de verossimilhança. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e espero que apesar do atraso continue interessada na estória! Um beijo grande!

**Emanuela:** oi, moça! Romance? Bom, nem todas as minhas fics são de romance, e essa estória já está praticamente terminada. Vai ter romance, mas do jeito que eu acredito nele: permeado na vida, e não romance puramente romance. Espero que você continue lendo pra conferir! Beijo!

**Kakau:** muita água vai rolar por baixo dessa ponte, amiga! O balão é só o pavio do barril de pólvora, pode crer... Se eles soubessem o tanto de confusões que o desejo de acelerar a construção do balão vai trazer pra eles, garanto que teriam incentivado o Challenger a construí-lo! Beijão e até!

**Claudia:** Sis! Pois é, isso é tudo o que eles querem fazer. Mas, você sabe, nada é tão fácil quanto a gente gostaria, e vai dar pano pra manga voltar pra casa! Beijão, saudade!

**Mary:** oiê, quanto tempo, moça! Obrigada, eu sei que meu estilo não tem nada de leve, é bem pro dramalhão mesmo, he, minha válvula de escape é escrever, e todas as coisas que acontecem comigo ou próximas a mim são dramatizadas nos personagens... E o drama só tende a aumentar nessa fic! Um beijo grande!

**Nessa:** wow, wow, wow, my pupil is back! Obrigada por ter colocado os reviews em dia, e fico feliz que a fic esteja transmitindo emoção através dos personagens. Só posso adiantar que vem muito mais por aí... XOXO!

**Maguinha:** você apareceu mas não disse que gostou do capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado e que acompanhe o próximo... Se não vir sua review nesse, vou concluir que é porque não gostou (chantagista eu, né?) Beijão pra você!

Inadimplentes: **Si** (ou qualquer uma das suas múltiplas personalidades): alguma de vocês podia deixar review – de preferência todas, né? E de preferência em todos os capítulos que estão faltando... **Rosa:** fala sério, você some da hora mágica e mesmo eu ficando um mês sem publicar você não conseguiu colocar as reviews em dia tsc tsc tsc... **Jess:** cadê você, mulher? Hoje foi dia do funcionário público e você nem conseguiu me deixar review, snif snif snif. **Aline:** where are you, honey?

**Capítulo 10 – Na cova dos leões**

A fazenda para os visitantes da Brazilian & British Trade Company em São Luis não poderia ser mais bem localizada, em se considerando os propósitos deles: ficava a apenas poucos quilômetros da base de dirigíveis que lhes poderia fornecer os materiais para o balão.

Logo depois de chegarem, tinham passado alguns dias observando a rotina do lugar que, por ser bastante ermo, não tinha uma vigilância muito extrema. Além disso, os materiais que precisariam não eram tão grandes quanto os dos dirigíveis, e poderiam ser mais facilmente obtidos, carregados, transportados e escondidos.

'Não devemos todos nos envolver na execução desse plano.' Marguerite ponderou. 'Pode ser muito arriscado.'

'Concordo. Eu e Ned podemos tomar conta disso.' Roxton propôs.

'Ned pode ir conosco, mas eu vou entrar no perímetro da base.' Marguerite insistiu.

'Por que?' Roxton não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos.

'Garanto que se houver algum problema, será mais fácil convencer os soldados com meus belos olhos azuis, ora bolas!' ela o desafiou.

Antes que Roxton pudesse retrucar, Challenger apaziguou os ânimos:

'Marguerite tem razão, Roxton. Apenas em duas pessoas seria impossível realizar esse trabalho. E se vocês precisarem dar explicações, é bom ter com vocês alguém que possa falar mais de uma língua, além, claro, de alguém que possa usar, digamos, outras habilidades...' ele disse, cofiando a barba pensativamente.

O plano estava totalmente traçado e eles pretendiam liquidar o assunto em poucas horas, naquela mesma noite.

Roxton, Ned e Marguerite deixaram a fazenda pouco depois do anoitecer. Era uma noite de lua crescente, portanto nem clara nem escura demais para o que precisava ser feito. Depois de observarem os vigias à distância, os três entraram no perímetro da base, sem serem vistos, e rapidamente tiveram acesso ao depósito que os interessava.

O que realmente era precioso que carregassem era o tecido especial usado para a cobertura dos balões, bem como o equipamento para enchê-lo. Separaram aquilo de que precisariam, e quase tão sorrateiramente quanto tinham entrado, conseguiram sair. O material, muito moderno, era bastante leve também, o que facilitava o trabalho dele. Já estavam se afastando quando Marguerite os interrompeu.

'Esquecemos do combustível!' ela disse, batendo com uma mão na testa.

'É muito arriscado voltarmos agora...' Roxton tentou ponderar.

'Mas é inútil se não voltarmos, Roxton. Eles certamente vão dar pelo sumiço do material em alguns dias no máximo, e vão reforçar a vigilância de agora por diante.' Marguerite argumentou. 'Esperem aqui, eu vou voltar.'

'Não, Marguerite, eu irei.' Ned disse, já deixando a parte que ele carregava no chão e preparando-se para voltar.

'De jeito algum, Ned. Se os guardas o seguirem, vocês precisam ser capazes de fugir carregando essas coisas aí, coisa de que eu não seria capaz apenas com Roxton. O combustível é apenas uma lata, que eu consigo carregar sozinha. Esperem por mim aqui, eu já volto. Se ouvirem qualquer ruído ou se forem seguidos, sumam – nesse caso nos encontraremos de volta na fazenda.' E sem dar tempo para mais argumentos, ela girou sobre os calcanhares e voltou para o lado da base.

Roxton não pôde conter uma imprecação. Ela conseguia exasperá-lo quando agia dessa maneira. Ned apenas olhou para ele, achando melhor não fazer nenhum comentário naquele momento. Pouco mais de quinze minutos tinham se passado, quando ouviram, a algumas centenas de metros, o estampido de um tiro, o barulho de metal rolando, e vozes intercaladas. A cor sumiu do rosto de Roxton. Deixando o que carregavam escondido, os dois se aproximaram o mais que puderam da cerca do campo, sem serem vistos. Dois soldados tentavam deter Marguerite – que felizmente não parecia ferida – o tiro devia ter sido disparado para o alto. Os dois guardas falavam com ela em português – e os dois não conseguiam entender o que era dito. Apesar disso, no meio da discussão, ela realmente ergueu a voz, dizendo em inglês: 'Vão embora. O combustível está no mato.' Mais alguns minutos de discussão e os guardas a levaram para dentro. Eles se aproximaram mais, e viram a lata de combustível que tinha sido arremessada por ela.

'O que faremos agora?' Ned perguntou, mas não precisava perguntar para ver que Roxton tinha a firme intenção de entrar na base. 'Não vamos conseguir ajudá-la assim, Roxton! Vamos voltar para a fazenda e voltaremos aqui quando eles já não puderem suspeitar de nós como parte disso tudo!' Mesmo assim, Ned teve que praticamente arrastar Roxton para tirá-lo dali, não sem antes pegar a lata de combustível. Os dois mal trocaram palavra em todo o caminho de volta, e Roxton continuamente se virava para a direção da base, como se quisesse ouvir, mesmo àquela distância, o que se passava lá.

Ela voltara rapidamente ao depósito, encontrando com facilidade o combustível, e tão rapidamente quanto entrara pretendia sair. Mas uma das malhas da cerca enroscou-se em seu cabelo preso, e chacoalhou a cerca, atraindo a atenção do guarda. Ela arremessara o combustível muito antes dele se aproximar, e conseguira soltar a malha da cerca de seu cabelo, mas o guarda atirara para cima ameaçando quem estivesse ali, e ele estava perto demais para que ela simplesmente desatasse a correr.

'Alto, senhora! O que faz aqui?' o guarda perguntou, a arma apontada para ela.

'Apenas dando uma volta, senhor.' Ela respondeu, no tom mais inocente possível.

O outro sentinela, atraído pelo tiro, aproximara-se também.

'Não viu a cerca?' o outro guarda a interpelou.

'Se eu a tivesse visto não teria ficado enroscada nela, senhor. Nem teria entrado nesse lugar.' Ela tentava se fazer de desentendida.

O guarda preparou-se para imobilizá-la.

'Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Deixe-me ir! Eu não quero nada com vocês!'

'Se a senhora é inocente, será liberada depois de conversar com nosso comandante, não se preocupe.'

Essa não, ela pensou. A última coisa que pretendia era ficar presa naquela base. Sabia que os rapazes deviam ter sido atraídos pelo tiro. Foi então que gritou mais alto, em inglês, para que eles fossem embora.

'Ela fala inglês! Vamos levá-la, pode ser uma espiã!' a frase de Marguerite levantara as suspeitas contra ela.

'O que ela disse?'

'Eu sei lá, mas sei que é a mesma língua arrevesada que os comandantes falam lá dentro. Vamos!'

E, dizendo isso, eles finalmente a algemaram e a levaram para dentro da base.

'Onde está o comandante de vocês?' ela era ousada.

'Dormindo. Ele falará com a senhora pela manhã – não vejo motivo para acordá-lo no meio da noite, isso só vai piorar o humor dele. Enquanto isso, a senhora vai ficar aqui.' Ele respondeu, finalmente trancando-a em uma pretensa cela.

Quando eles se afastaram, ela não sabia se estava mais preocupada ou aliviada. Os rapazes tinham todo o material nas mãos – o que era o mais importante. E os soldados sequer desconfiavam de alguma coisa, porque caso desconfiassem teriam imediatamente acordado seu comandante. Por outro lado, perder uma noite ali era horrível, e principalmente ter que ficar frente a frente com comandante deles era uma ameaça. Enfim, nada havia para fazer. Algemada como estava, numa sala trancada, com uma janela estreita e alta demais para lhe oferecer fuga, o jeito era esperar pela manhã, que não tardaria.

'O que?' Summerlee parecia incrédulo ante o que ouvia.

Roxton andava de um lado para outro, ansioso por voltar à base. Ned continuou explicando.

'Então ela nos mandou pegar o combustível e desaparecer. Depois voltou a falar em português com eles, e eles a levaram algemada.'

'Isso não é nada bom.' Verônica estava muito preocupada.

'Challenger, acho bom você começar a verificar se tudo o que trouxemos está em ordem. Eu vou voltar à base para tentar descobrir o que está havendo por lá.' Roxton disse, em voz grave.

'Eu irei com você.' Ned se levantou. Sabia que não era uma boa idéia deixar Roxton sozinho, pois ele poderia tentar entrar na base, o que não ajudaria Marguerite nem um pouco.

'Independentemente de qualquer coisa, voltem até meio-dia, ou irei atrás de vocês.' Verônica instou.

'Combinados.' Os dois responderam, antes de sair.

O sol se filtrava pela janela alta, e Marguerite acordou com o corpo dolorido do cochilo rápido naquela posição incômoda com as mãos algemadas atrás das costas. Bem em tempo, pois já ouvia as passadas pesadas das botas dos guardas no corredor. Eles abriram a porta e a fizeram levantar-se.

'Vamos. O comandante a verá agora.'

Eles a escoltaram até uma sala de comando, onde um homem estava sentado de costas para a porta. Ao ouvi-los se aproximando, ele se virou, e depois de olhar apreciativamente para Marguerite, ordenou: 'Podem voltar ao trabalho. Eu os chamarei para levá-la novamente à cela.' Os soldados se viraram, e Marguerite pôde ouvir o forte sotaque inglês com que o homem falava português. Mas ela não precisaria ter ouvido a voz dele para sabê-lo inglês – ela tinha reconhecido seu rosto, e pelo olhar maldoso que ele lhe dirigira, pressentia que ele a tinha reconhecido também.

'Baronesa Von Helsing?' ele se dirigiu a ela, em bom inglês.

Ela fingiu não entender, seu sangue gelando nas veias. Ele a tinha reconhecido, assim como ela o reconhecera.

O homem, que ela agora podia ver claramente, tinha um rosto forte mas inexpressivo, como quase todo oficial mediano deveria ter. Usava um uniforme inglês, apesar da sala ostentar todos os símbolos pátrios do Brasil.

Ele repetiu: 'Baronesa Von Helsing?'

Ela hesitou. Deveria responder em português e deixá-lo saber de sua habilidade para línguas? Deveria responder em inglês? A única certeza que tinha é que jamais deveria admitir o título de Baronesa...

'Creio estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. Meu nome é Marguerite Krux.' Ela disse, em português, dando o nome que estava nos documentos dela desde a viagem para o Brasil em 1919.

O oficial, mais velho, que ela conhecia de outras festas em outras épocas, dirigiu-se familiarmente a ela:

'Ora, ora, Baronesa Von Helsing... Há quanto tempo não nos encontramos, não? Espero que não tenha se esquecido de mim...' ele falava inglês com sua voz grave e soturna, e num tom sarcástico e frio que realmente era assustador.

Ele se aproximou dela, e pegou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a aproximar-se e encará-lo.

Os olhos miúdos dele pareciam querer saltar das órbitas quando ele aproximou o rosto do dela.

'Espero que não tenha esquecido que por sua causa todo o meu pelotão foi perdido na guerra. Por sua traição, por sua ação como uma agente dupla.' Ele vociferou.

Ela não reagiu, nem se encolheu ao toque dele, mas sabia por dentro que esse round da luta estava perdido.

A mão dele se enterrava em seu braço, e ela não queria demonstrar a dor que ele estava lhe causando.

'O que você quer de mim?' ela finalmente perguntou, altiva.

'Creio que eu deva fazer as perguntas aqui, Baronesa. O que a senhora faz aqui, na minha base?' ele perguntou, em tom ameaçador.

'Coincidências. Eu estava caminhando a esmo, quando enrosquei em uma cerca que eu não tinha visto, e seus homens imediatamente tomaram uma simples mulher como uma ameaça...' ela tentou ironizar.

'Eles são treinados para encarar a tudo e a todos como ameaça, Baronesa. E se eles soubessem quem a senhora é, teriam motivos redobrados para encará-la como uma ameaça real.' Ele completou. 'Mas agora creio que terei todas as respostas que preciso... Quem diria... A Baronesa Von Helsing em minhas mãos...'

Roxton e Ned estavam do lado de fora da base, e usavam um binóculo que tinham arranjado na sede da fazenda para acompanhar qualquer movimentação. Viram quando Marguerite foi levada, logo cedo, e depois quando foi escoltada de volta, menos de meia hora depois.

'Até aqui, parece estar tudo bem. Mas ela continua algemada.' Ned concluiu.

'Exato. Quando eles vão soltá-la?' Roxton estava agoniado.

'Precisamos esperar mais um pouco.'

A luz forte estava diretamente posicionada contra seus olhos claros. Ela estava pálida e suas roupas começavam a se encardir. Os olhos cansados e o rosto demonstravam as longas horas sem descanso ou alimentação, e os maus tratos que vinha sofrendo.

'Eu vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez...' o homem repetiu em inglês.

'Conte-nos o que queremos saber, o que já cansamos de lhe perguntar, maldição!' a voz dele não era nada amigável, e em sua cabeça exausta ela ecoava como se vinda de alto-falantes.

'Vamos, Baronesa, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não há tempo a perder.'

'Precisamos dos nomes de seus contatos, para quem você trabalhava, para quem fornecia informações.'

'Queremos saber onde esteve nos anos da guerra. Lugares, cidades, contatos, em que operações tomou parte.'

'O que você estava fazendo aqui? Para quem trabalha agora?'

As perguntas eram muitas, não eram as mesmas nas últimas horas – nem sabia há quantas horas estava ali. Ele tentavam confundi-la, mudando o que perguntava, mudando o nome pelo qual a tratava.

Mas ela não falaria. Não podia contar o que ele queriam. Não que ela soubesse tudo – nem ela sabia tudo o que tinha se passado na primeira guerra. Mas mesmo o que ela sabia seria suficiente para colocar muita coisa a perder. Além disso, eles jamais acreditariam se ela contasse porque tinha entrado ali na noite anterior, além de colocar todos os seus amigos em perigo.

E como vinha fazendo desde o início do interrogatório, ela manteve os olhos abertos, apesar do incômodo da luz, e apenas sacudiu a cabeça em sinal negativo. Sua enxaqueca estava pior que nunca depois daquele interrogatório, e menear a cabeça também era doloroso. Mas ela não queria arriscar-se a abrir a boca para falar. Na primeira vez que tentara isso logo à primeira pergunta, fora esbofeteada e ainda tinha a boca machucada por dentro, lembrando-a que só devia abrir a boca se fosse para contar algo, jamais para negar.

Os soldados brasileiros, que apenas assistiam à cena, se entreolharam.

Definitivamente a mulher tinha uma vontade de ferro. Tinham tentado tudo. Ela resistira a todas as torturas que o comandante tentara. Tudo o que apavoraria qualquer prisioneiro fora tentado, mas não funcionara com ela. Era como se fosse só no mundo. E as informações que o comandante parecia ter dela mostravam isso mesmo. Alguém só. O modelo perfeito para um espião do quilate dela, segundo o comandante não tinha se cansado de vociferar.

'O que faremos agora?' o brasileiro questionou o comandante.

'Ela não tem mais utilidade aqui.' O comandante respondeu. 'Ela pode não ter falado, mas poderá ser novamente útil. E ela ainda pode falar, dada a pressão e o tratamento certo... Qual o próximo navio para a Europa?'

'Ela é cidadã inglesa...'

'Embarquem-na no próximo navio – o USS GENERAL MEIGS. Porão de cargas – carregamento especial. De lá deve ser levada ao QG do exército britânico.' o oficial inglês disse, e saiu da sala. (1)

Os dois brasileiros simplesmente deram de ombros, levantaram-se e arrastaram a mulher algemada de volta à cela. Ela não abriu a boca para reclamar, apenas deixou-se levar. Os espantava verem que apesar ou com tudo ela não tinha perdido o estranho ar de dignidade de suas feições, e que sua postura se mantivera, apesar de todas as linhas do seu rosto e corpo mostrarem o quão alquebrada ela estava.

Quando eles trancaram a porta deixando-a ali, Marguerite finalmente relaxou na enxerga que usava como catre. Estava exausta. Mas pelo menos por ora seus problemas iam estar interrompidos. Por pior que fosse o tratamento que tinha recebido, pelo menos havia uma certa tranqüilidade em sua alma: se fosse levada ao QG britânico, poderia tentar esclarecer tudo, se as pessoas certas ainda estivessem no poder. E seus amigos estavam a salvo, com o balão nas mãos, o que os possibilitaria voltar a ajudar os zangas.

Rezou para que Roxton não tentasse uma loucura, invadindo a base. Sabia que ele se veria atormentado por uma culpa que não era dele e roído pela preocupação. Ele naturalmente tinha a tendência de assumir as culpas do mundo sobre seus ombros largos, aqueles ombros largos em que ela aprendera a confiar, a usar como escudo e como apoio, que ela aprendera a amar tão incondicionalmente. Só desejava que ele não sofresse muito com o desfecho inesperado que aquela tentativa de voltar ao platô tinha tido para ela.

Mas agora ela precisava se concentrar, sua preocupação era com o futuro. Muita coisa poderia ter mudado nesse meio tempo. Como poderia escapar? Precisava de alguma forma chegar a Winnie ou aos seus contatos na Inglaterra! Não pretendia permanecer prisioneira, nem estava disposta a entregar os pontos, muito pelo contrário. Precisava fugir, ou precisava contactar as pessoas certas na Inglaterra, e então voltar para seus amigos e para o platô.

Sua cabeça estava latejando, e naquele momento ela apenas queria um dos chás de Challenger ou Verônica, enfiar-se numa cama macia, e ficar deitada, enquanto Roxton estivesse ao seu lado apenas acompanhando-a ou massageando-lhe as têmporas doloridas suavemente. Sorriu, inconscientemente. Podia não tê-los ali, mas enquanto tivesse sua imaginação, nada nem ninguém poderiam dominá-la ou vencê-la moralmente. Fez um esforço para apagar todo o restante de sua mente e procurou se concentrar, por algum tempo, nos seus amigos, na família que ganhara no platô, no homem que amava. Aquilo estava ajudando-a a manter sua sanidade naquele momento insano de interrogatórios. Aquilo estava permitindo que ela mantivesse a mente em paz no meio da tribulação. E permitiu que ela finalmente dormisse apesar da fome, da sede, do desconforto, e da incerteza no futuro.

'Olhe-a novamente!' Ned teve que usar toda sua força para segurar Roxton no lugar onde estavam. O homem estava enfurecido. Havia horas que estavam ali. Tinham visto Marguerite ser buscada novamente pouco depois da primeira "entrevista", e ela estivera fora das vistas deles desde então. E agora finalmente a viram sendo levada novamente, mas agora ela estava praticamente sendo carregada pelos guardas.

'Ela está ferida, Ned. Temos que tirá-la dali.' Era só o que Roxton dizia, bufando, tentando se livrar de Ned. Malone não teve alternativa senão acertar um gancho de direita em Roxton, que o deixou um pouco zonzo. Temia o revide, mas precisava de algo que trouxesse Roxton de volta ao seu bom senso.

Roxton olhou estupefato para ele, sentindo o gosto de sangue no canto da boca.

'Desculpe, meu velho, mas eu preciso que você raciocine, e eu não daria conta de segurá-lo um pouco mais.'

Roxton inspirou e expirou profundamente, o ar chiando em seus pulmões, antes de encarar novamente Malone. Mas desta vez, quando o olhou, Malone pôde ver menos ódio e mais raiva, o que era mais possível controlar.

'Obrigado. Mas é difícil ficar calmo vendo-a ali.' Roxton admitiu.

'Veja. Os guardas estão voltando para seus postos... Creio que posso obter algumas informações deles...'

'Como, Malone, você não fala português!'

Depois de alguns instantes pensando, Malone decidiu.

'Tenho uma idéia...'

**Notas:**

(1) O USS General Meigs zarpou em 22/setembro/1944, e depois fez a mesma viagem em 23/novembro/1944, do Brasil para a Europa. Para fins de cronologia, estou considerando que o oficial solicita o envio de Marguerite para a Inglaterra usando o navio que zarpou em 23/novembro.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	11. Soltando as Amarras

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Di:** obrigada por ser minha "leitora fiel". Cursos e viagens, e o fanfiction bixado, me impediram de publicar o capítulo 11 antes, mas aqui está. Ned arriscou a pele no capítulo anterior, porrada no lordão é perigoso (segundo a Si, "respeito é bom e preserva os dentes – da frente" he he he)! Beijão pra você!

**Rosa:** ai ai ai, meus sais! Você pagou sua dívida! Nem acredito! Ainda bem, porque senão durante o feriado em casa ia ter que fazer faxina... Claro que era um plano implícito, e como você se comportou bem não precisei nem fazer ameaças (he he he, até parece que você acredita, né?). As mãos amarradas dos moçoilos realmente são complicadas... Principalmente porque as regras no mundo real são bem diferentes das regras do mundo perdido... Mas, vamos torcer por eles, né? Beijão, já estou com SAUDADIX!

**Si:** eu não devia responder sua review, porque a que você deixou é do capítulo 5, e já estamos no 10... Mas no mínimo preciso responder pra poder te cobrar do restante... Senão, já viu, nada da fic nova pra você (assim você não terá desculpa de dizer que não vai deixar review porque já leu a fic com antecedência)... He he he... Essa não é uma fic de romance (nem N&V, nem R&M), embora, claro, o romance deles permeie um pouquinhozinho a estória... Mas N&V terão papéis decisivos, confira – e aproveite pra deixar review depois que conferir he he he... Beijos, saudades muitas de você! E, by the way, você continua na lista de devedoras... Só começou a pagar suas dívidas que vão durar anosssss nas galés!

**Nessa:** The next chapter is here, honey... But so many things are still to happen… This is a dramatic fic, you know, so, be prepared (by that I mean having a handkerchief available for continuing reading)… But I do believe that even when life (real or fiction) is dramatic, it is just a matter of keeping our beliefs to be able to surface any obstacle – hopefully that's what our adventurers will come up with! I miss you… XOXO

**Clau:** SIS! Eles estão realmente numa enrascada, e parece que a Lei de Murphy está agindo nessa fic... Mas, assim como você, eles também acreditam – e vão fazer de tudo para – resolver todas as encrencas e voltarem ao platô! Beijão!

**Kakau, Maguinha, Aline, Jess:** cadê vocês, meninas? **Si:** seu nome continua aparecendo aqui na lista dos inadimplentes, porque o pagamento da dívida nem começou a fazer coceguinhas...

**Capítulo 11 – Soltando as amarras...**

'Que bota bonita, moço...'

O soldado não pôde deixar de sorrir, vendo as duas crianças que caminhavam de mãos dadas do lado de fora da cerca, e tinham parado para observar seu uniforme. O menino se manifestara primeiro. Ele se empertigou mais.

'Vocês gostam?'

'Sim, é muito bonito! E esse lugar é tão grande! Só não entendemos porque num lugar bonito desses vocês prendem uma moça...' a menina perguntou.

'Uma moça?'

'É, uma moça, com... Como é que se chama mesmo? Ah, sim, algemas!' a menina continuou.

Imediatamente o soldado se deu conta que as crianças provavelmente tinham-no visto arrastando a prisioneira do oficial.

'Ah, sim, mas ela é uma bandida...'

O olhar das crianças pareceu assustado.

'Bandida? E o que vocês fazem com bandidos?' o menino indagou.

'Mandamos de navio para a Inglaterra.' O soldado não era muito criativo.

'Ah, então eles ficam longe de vocês?' foi a vez da menina perguntar.

'Isso mesmo, não queremos bandidos perigosos perto de nós.' O soldado respondeu, pacientemente.

'Bom, mas enquanto ela estiver aí dentro, nós não queremos nem chegar perto de bandidos. Adeus, moço!' a menina disse, puxando o irmão pela mão. Os dois ainda olharam para trás e acenaram para o guarda, antes de desaparecer na mata.

* * *

Roxton e Malone o esperavam a uma distância segura, e agora era a vez de Malone estar em apuros, agoniado por ter deixado os dois filhos sozinhos irem falar com os soldados... Ele só respirou aliviado quando viu Abi e Tom voltando juntos, de mãos dadas, correndo pela mata, até vê-lo.

'Papai, papai! Tio Roxton!' os dois gritaram, abraçando-os. Ambos tinham os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

'O que foi?' Roxton e Malone tinham-se abaixado e abraçavam as crianças, que tentavam recuperar o fôlego para contar-lhes algo, enquanto choravam mansinho.

'O soldado... Disse que tia Marguerite é uma bandida perigosa!' Tom disse, num soluço.

'E que eles mandam bandidos perigosos embora de navio, para a Inglaterra.' Abi completou, o lábio inferior trêmulo.

Os homens abraçaram as crianças, tentando acalmá-las, mas se entreolharam, sabendo da gravidade do que aquilo significava.

'Vamos, fiquem calmos. Tudo vai dar certo. Vamos voltar para a fazenda agora, sim?' Ned disse, com a cabeça de Abi enterrada na curva de seu ombro.

'Isso, vamos agora, sim, Tom?' Roxton respondeu, seu coração apertado, ainda mais pela visível preocupação do garoto, que apertava seu pescoço com força.

Os dois se ergueram, carregando as crianças consigo, e voltaram para a sede da fazenda.

* * *

'Como assim? Inglaterra?' Summerlee olhava, incrédulo para eles, o cachimbo apagado em seus lábios.

'Eu andei perguntando, e a base é mantida por militares americanos e ingleses, Arthur.' Ned explicou.

'Significa que ela pode ter sido reconhecida?' Challenger temia o que isso poderia significar.

'Creio que sim – muitos oficiais graduados hoje para responsabilidades além-mar tiveram algum tipo de contato com ela antes, provavelmente.' Roxton expressou suas suspeitas.

'E Marguerite não é exatamente uma mulher fácil de esquecer...' Verônica disse, preocupada.

'Como podemos tirá-la de lá?' Summerlee não conseguia ver uma saída...

'Não sei se podemos, Arthur.' Challenger respondeu, cuidadosamente, sem desviar o olhar de Roxton, que andava inquieto de um lado para outro.

'Como assim?' Verônica quis saber. Estava acostumada às aventuras do platô, onde se podia fazer tudo.

'Podemos tentar, mas não podemos invadir um navio militar, sem armas nem nada.' Ned ponderou.

'Precisamente. Mas vamos descobrir os horários de partidas de navio, para ver se temos alguma chance de libertá-la durante o transporte.' Challenger completou.

* * *

'Vamos, senhora, é hora de fazer uma viagem.'

Marguerite mal podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Ontem o oficial a tinha mandado para a Inglaterra, e já hoje ela iria viajar? Seus amigos sequer teriam tido tempo de saber o que tinha acontecido ou de pensar num plano para resgatá-la.

'Vou ser libertada?'

'Não. Você ouviu o que o oficial disse ontem. Está sendo enviada para a Inglaterra.'

'Tão rápido?' ela nem precisava se fingir de espantada.

'Estamos em guerra, senhora. Há navios partindo daqui com grande frequência. E a senhora teve a sorte de haver um partindo hoje.'

Sorte? Ela pensou. Mas não manifestou seu pensamento. Precisava pensar e agir rápido, enquanto eles a levavam. Precisava escapar, de alguma forma.

Eles a ergueram e fizeram com que os acompanhasse. Ela fez o máximo para retardar seus passos – aliás, nem precisava de muito esforço, o corpo dolorido pelas acomodações ruins não colaborava realmente em acompanhar as passadas largas da marcha dos soldados que a escoltavam. Eles fizeram com que ela subisse num jipe, que percorreu os poucos quilômetros que os separavam do porto, sem sair de dentro do perímetro da própria base, onde um navio de guerra estava ancorado – ladeado de dois cruzadores e um contra-torpedeiro.

Fizeram com que ela descesse do jipe, já na área das docas, a poucas centenas de metros da rampa que levava ao navio. Havia uma rampa por onde oficiais e soldados circulavam, e uma outra rampa para a área de carga. Foi para lá que os soldados a escoltaram. Mas ela quase não viu isso. Olhava sorrateiramente para os lados, observando qualquer chance de escapar, mas todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela, afinal, num cais lotado de homens uniformizados, uma mulher, algemada, rapidamente se tornou o centro das atenções. O que não a impediu de perceber um olhar diferente, e quando virou-se viu o que temia: John estava ali, com Ned e Challenger, no meio de outros curiosos que tinham se aglomerado discretamente para ver a partida de um navio. Eles também pareciam espreitar qualquer chance de tirá-la dali – não tinham podido entrar na base, e esperavam ter alguma chance durante o embarque. Mas entre os quatro navios havia quase cinco mil homens ali. Não havia a menor chance deles a resgatarem naquelas condições. (1)

Ela olhou em torno, numa última esperança, mas mesmo ela tinha que admitir quando algo era impossível. Ela voltou a olhá-los, e John, que tinha ficado de pé, fez moção de aproximar-se. Ela apenas olhou intensamente para ele, e fez vigorosamente o sinal de não com a cabeça, instando-o para que não tentasse nenhuma loucura.

Os guardas não notaram seu movimento, e aos trancos e tropeções ela finalmente foi embarcada na grande barriga do navio, deixando para trás seus três amigos, que acompanhavam a tudo, desolados. Eles ainda tentaram se aproximar da ponte que ficava próxima aos navios, mas foram imediatamente barrados – apenas os oficiais e soldados podiam circular por ali. Voltaram para trás das linhas de barricadas, limite de onde podiam ficar, com os outros curiosos, e permaneceram ali até o navio zarpar.

'Nós encontraremos um jeito, Roxton.' Challenger disse, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

'Traremos Marguerite de volta.' Ned completou, num tom conciliador.

Mas Roxton não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam cheios de dor, assombrados, e seus maxilares apertados demonstravam toda a tensão que vivia. Ele se afastou a passos rápidos, caminhando a frente de seus amigos, sem dizer palavra.

Notas: 

(1) O USS General Meigs (AP-116) partiu em 23/novembro/1944, e foi escoltado pelos cruzadores USS OMAHA (CL-4) e RIO GRANDE DO SUL e pelo contratorpedeiro MARCILIO DIAS, levando ao todo 4.976 combatentes para a guerra.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	12. Virando o Jogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Aline:** oi, moça! Esses piás, como você diria, são muito porretas he he he. E sobre as milhões de perguntas quanto ao que vai acontecer... Prometo responder todas... Nesse capítulo e nos próximos he he he XOXO, muita saudade...

**Di:** pois é, a Marg é um produto do que a vida fez dela, não é mesmo? Mas acho que são todas essas provações que fazem dela a têmpera da mulher de "aço e fogo", como o Roxton percebeu já no primeiro encontro... Sobre as referências históricas, fui aprendendo com d. Rosa, que sempre lê minhas fics me perguntando se tal e tal coisa seriam possíveis de acontecer naquela época. Como eu brinquei no primeiro capítulo, toda a pesquisa e qualquer verossimilhança são na verdade responsabilidade das perguntas da Rosa... Beijão!

**TowandaBR:** cobrança pública? Direito do consumidor? Você acabou de transformar minha fanfic, uma obra de arte, num mero objeto de consumo? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cadê Lady K, autora dos direitos da ABFF, pra me defender? A única coisa em que as escritoras e as leitoras concordam é que um escritor tem a obrigação de escrever, e os leitores de deixar reviews. Onde é que está o complicômetro? Aliás, vi que faltou a senhorita deixar review num capítulo lá atrás, o número 4, viu? E Nessa vai te procurar por danos morais – imagine, chamar minha obra de arte de objeto de consumo sob a proteção do PROCON! Que ultraje! Que afronta! (há há há, quanta pretensão a minha de chamar uma fic de obra de arte, mas vale pra reforçar meu argumento)

**Rosa:** cadê você, mulher? Está perdida no meio dos destroços? (leia-se dos restos da reforma do apartamento)?

**Nessa:** where are you, honey? XOXOXOXOXO

**Clau:** Sis, espero que seu novo bichinho esteja funcionando bem! Vê se aparece, viu? Saudade!

**Kakau:** só depois vi que estamos em época de vestibular e por isso você deve estar fora da net. Estou na torcida, e aguardando ansiosamente suas reviews na sua volta...

**Jess:** você me abandonou... buá buá buá... SODADIX!

**Maguinha:** bruxinha sumida, onde anda você?

Capítulo 12 – Virando o jogo

O navio jogava violentamente. Era um cargueiro, nada apropriado a transporte de passageiros – apenas soldados, que a tudo se submetiam, suportariam aquele tipo de instalações. E, é claro, o porão jamais seria usado para passageiros comuns. Mas era perfeitamente adequado para prisioneiros, que não precisavam ver a luz do dia, nem ter conforto, nada.

Marguerite estava deitada, terrivelmente mareada pelo constante balançar do navio. O enjôo se tornara tão constante que encadeava as horas intermináveis passadas naquele porão abafado e mal-cheiroso do navio.

Sua enxerga resumia-se a um colchão improvisado no chão, uma coberta, e só. Duas vezes por dia lhe traziam pão e água, mas o constante balanço do navio mal a permitiam alimentar-se com aquilo, pois em grande parte do tempo seu estômago não aceitava sequer pão e água. Esse estado a induzia a uma sonolência e letargia, e ela não reclamava, pelo menos não ia passar aquelas semanas de viagem pensando febrilmente no futuro. No seu quase delírio de horas irreais passadas naquele porão, dava-se ao luxo de voltar à Casa da Árvore. Aos braços de Roxton e ao seio da família que adotara e que a adotara.

Lá em cima, porém, na ponte de comando, o comandante do navio recebia instruções precisas de como se manter afastado dos potenciais ataques no mar para chegar o mais rapidamente possível e em segurança ao porto de Dover, na Inglaterra...

Ela mal pôde acreditar quando finalmente pararam no porto... Deram-lhe um cobertor, que parecia nada diante do frio intenso do inverno inglês. Estavam no meio de dezembro, e a neve caia em flocos grossos a seu redor...

------------------------------------------------------

'Conte comigo, meu rapaz.' Foi a última coisa que Roxton ouviu antes da ligação internacional ser cortada.

Ele virou-se para os seus amigos, que o observavam ansiosos.

'Ele disse que fará tudo que estiver ao alcance dele.' Roxton disse, parecendo pelo menos um pouco mais aliviado.

'Quem é ele, exatamente, John?'

'Um velho amigo, Conde Folke Bernardotte (1). Fiquei surpreso lendo no jornal hoje pela manhã sobre a intermediação dele na troca de prisioneiros ingleses e alemães. Quando nos conhecemos, Folke era um oficial da cavalaria sueca e, sendo neto de reis suecos, freqüentava eventualmente alguns dos eventos na sociedade londrina. Achei que ele podia ajudar, depois de ver aquele artigo hoje.'

'O que você contou a seu respeito?' Challenger estava preocupado com Marguerite, mas não esquecia dos potenciais impactos históricos que a intervenção deles podia ter.

'Muito pouco – perdemos contato e ele provavelmente nem se lembra que eu vim para a América do Sul em sua expedição. Ele não têm espírito aventureiro, fique tranqüilo. Ele me prometeu aguardar o desembarque do navio, e seguir de longe o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, para nos manter informados, Challenger. E vai intervir por Marguerite, se tiver a chance de fazê-lo.' Roxton disse, e sua voz tinha recobrado um pouco do velho tom que seus amigos tinham visto desbotar desde que Marguerite fora presa.

------------------------------------------------------

O frio cortava o rosto de Conde Folke. A Suécia tinha normalmente um inverno rigoroso, mas definitivamente aquele porto de Dover parecia canalizar o vento frio. Ele chegara há quatro dias, mas ainda assim era uma tortura sair do hotel e aventurar-se pelas ruas, e em boa parte do dia caia muita neve o tempo todo. Tinha vindo à Londres para negociar mais prisioneiros alemães, que deveriam ser trocados na Alemanha por prisioneiros ingleses feridos. E recebera a estranha ligação do amigo que não via há tantos anos, Lord Roxton. Iria ajudá-lo, se pudesse.

Ali, à beira do cais, o vento parecia pior, por estar desabrigado de qualquer montanha, apenas atravessando a imensidão do oceano. O enorme navio balançava-se sobre as águas agitadas pelo vento. O porão de carga tinha sido aberto, e Folke aguardava, pacientemente. Não havia ninguém exceto a tripulação desembarcando – os soldados e oficiais tinham desembarcado imediatamente, e deixado o porto há alguns minutos. Mas aquele era realmente o navio que Lord Roxton mencionara. O nome do navio estava certo, as datas estavam certas, e Folke não via porque a informação sobre o transporte de uma prisioneira estaria errada.

E não se enganou. Depois que parte das cargas tinha sido descarregada, ele viu um vulto saindo de dentro do porão de cargas.

Seu coração pulou uma batida. Embora não conhecesse a prisioneira, a beleza da mulher que deixou o porão realmente chamava a atenção. Via-se que era apenas uma sombra da mulher que ela deveria ser em condições normais, mas ainda assim era assustadoramente bonita – não se espantava de seu antigo companheiro ter se interessado por ela. Trôpega, enrolada em um cobertor para se proteger do frio, os cabelos soltos batidos pelo vento cruel e gelado, ela deixou o navio. Deu dois passos para fora do barco e caiu de joelhos, segurando o estômago, como se seus pés ainda não tivessem reencontrado o equilíbrio de terra firme. Ninguém moveu um músculo para ir ajudá-la. E ele teve de se conter para não ir ele mesmo em auxílio dela. Mas o espírito dentro do corpo dela parecia inflexível. Tão logo ela sentiu a terra firme sob os pés, ela levantou a cabeça, prendeu os cabelos num gesto rápido, e levantou-se. Ainda oscilou um pouco, o vento forte soprando contra ela e seu corpo ainda fragilizado pela viagem – ele podia notar pela transparência quase azulada das mãos nuas dela sob o frio intenso. E quando ela ergueu o rosto, ele pôde finalmente ver os grandes olhos azuis acinzentados – teve a certeza que aquela era a mulher que Lord Roxton mencionara.

Ela caminhou decidida e ereta, mas as lufadas mais fortes de vento a forçaram a curvar-se e segurar com mais força o cobertor ao redor de seus ombros. Finalmente, dois soldados se aproximaram e segurando-a pelos braços a levaram para um pequeno furgão do exército inglês que esperava fora da linha do cais.

Ele se aproximou de um dos oficiais, e depois de interpelá-lo recebeu a resposta que ela seria levada para o quartel general que era supervisionado pessoalmente por Churchill.

------------------------------------------------------

O furgão que levava Marguerite rodava pelas ruas cobertas de neve. Ela enrolara o cobertor contra o corpo, mas mesmo assim sentia o frio penetrar-lhe os ossos. Pelo menos finalmente estava em terra firme. No momento, precisava localizar onde estava e para onde a estavam levando. E o que viu a assustou: passaram por prédios em algumas ruas devastadas pelos bombardeios, e a guerra lhe pareceu mais próxima que nunca.

Mas não houve tempo para isso. Depois de menos de meia hora rodando de carro, pararam em frente ao prédio que era seu velho conhecido. Sabia que dependendo de quem encontrasse ali, poderia estar salva – ou definitivamente perdida.

------------------------------------------------------

'Baronesa Von Helsing!'

A sua frente, o jovem oficial "impertinente" do MI5 que fora enganado por Huxley há quase trinta anos no caso do irídio, Thorne, agora era um senhor respeitável.

'Vejo que tem boa memória, Thorne.' Ela respondeu, seca.

'Posso dizer o mesmo da senhora. O tempo lhe foi imensamente generoso nesses vinte e cinco anos... Porém, da última vez que nos vimos a senhora estava mais elegante...' ele foi irônico, medindo de cima abaixo suas roupas enxovalhadas depois da prisão e da longa viagem.

'Agradeça à hospitalidade inglesa.' Ela respondeu, no mesmo tom mordaz e ferino que ele usava.

'Corrigiremos isso.' Ele disse, num tom conciliador, que não escapou aos ouvidos atentos dela. 'Precisamos de sua ajuda.'

'Como assim? Eu não estou presa?'

'Não. Aliás...' ele disse, dando a volta atrás dela, e destrancando as algemas que tinham lhe colocado ao tirá-la da viatura que a trouxera '... não mesmo. Você sabe que seu papel no passado confundiu muita gente, e pouquíssimos sabem do verdadeiro segredo. Eu mesmo fui ludibriado, mas como chefe da inteligência finalmente me foi revelado o mistério de vinte e cinco anos atrás. Mas venha, sente-se para conversarmos. Posso lhe servir um chá?'

Marguerite não sabia se ficava aliviada com o que ouvia, ou preocupada com o tom adulador dele. Era bom não ser mais uma prisioneira da própria Inglaterra, mas era péssimo ver que ele esperava alguma ajuda dela.

'Um chá seria ótimo. Obrigada.' Ela tentou ganhar tempo.

Ele apenas aproximou dela a chávena que estava numa mesa ao canto do salão, com água fervente, e ela tentou esconder o tremor de frio que insistia em sacudir suas mãos, enquanto colocava o saquinho de pó na xícara e deixava a água fumegante cair nela, aproveitando um pouco o calor do vapor para aquecer suas mãos. Ele a observava atentamente, e esperou pacientemente que ela adoçasse o chá e o levasse aos lábios. Pôde ver um primeiro laivo de cor finalmente se instalar sob a pele extremamente pálida dela. Marguerite sentiu-se reconfortada pelo líquido quente começando a circular em seu corpo enregelado pelo inverno londrino. Ele só voltou a falar quando ela finalmente depositou a xícara elegantemente sobre o pires.

'Onde esteve nos últimos anos? Para quem trabalhou?'

'É uma longa história. Mas estive absolutamente afastada da espionagem. Levando a minha vida apenas.' Não era uma mentira, e ela não iria contar nada sobre o platô.

'Ótimo... É por isso que você é a agente perfeita para a missão que eu tenho...' ele disse, com um ar satisfeito em seu rosto.

'Desculpe, acho que você não me entendeu, Thorne. Eu estou afastada da vida de agente. Não trabalho mais para você.' Marguerite tentou explicar, concisamente.

'Creio que a senhora é que não está entendendo, Baronesa. A senhora era uma prisioneira até minutos atrás, e só deixou de sê-lo porque não posso ter uma agente atuando para mim enquanto está presa. Mas, se não for minha agente, poderá apodrecer na prisão por traição.' O olhar de ave de rapina que ele lhe lançou fez com que ela entendesse exatamente a mensagem.

'Entendo... Prossiga...' ela disse, sustentando o olhar dele de forma insolente.

'Adoro mulheres inteligentes que captam a mensagem sem que precisemos explicar!' a ironia dele era irritante. 'Vejamos...' ele disse, e, pegando uma pasta que abriu à frente dela, pôs-se a explicar-lhe a missão em que ela estaria envolvida.

------------------------------------------------------

Horas mais tarde, Conde Folke viu a mulher sair, não mais algemada, e um furgão do exército levá-la a um hotel de luxo. Aquilo não fazia sentido, mas ele decidiu esperar. Antes da noite cair, não pôde acreditar em seus olhos, que quase não puderam reconhecer na bela mulher luxuosamente vestida que deixava o hotel a mesma que ali entrara, trôpega e maltrapilha. Seguiu o carro, que deixou-a numa estação de trem. Ele aguardou o trem, e depois de vê-la embarcar para Berlim, decidiu que era hora de ligar para o Brasil.

------------------------------------------------------

'Como assim?' Roxton tinha uma expressão incrédula diante do que ouvia ao telefone.

'Também achei muito estranho, meu amigo, mas foi assim que tudo aconteceu.' Veio a voz distante e um pouco cortada de Folke, na linha internacional.

'Você sabe com quem ela falou quando foi levada ao quartel general?' Roxton não conseguia entender aquele mistério.

'Não o conheço, mas logo que ela chegou foi levada para falar com um tal Thorne.' Folke respondeu, baseado na informação que ele diligentemente colhera enquanto aguardava.

As coisas finalmente começaram a se encaixar em sua mente.

'Não sei como lhe agradecer, meu amigo.' Roxton não sabia o que lhe dizer.

'Vejo que ainda não está aliviado, Roxton.' Há muitos anos Folke não falava com ele, mas aquele tom hesitante em nada tinha a ver com o homem decidido que ele conhecera na juventude.

'Não, mas...'

'Estou a caminho de Berlim, para negociar prisioneiros. Chegarei lá antes dela, pois as linhas férreas estão interrompidas em vários pontos, tornando o caminho dela mais longo que o que eu usarei. Se ela for mesmo até Berlim, eu poderei acompanhar o desembarque dela.' Folke ofereceu, percebendo a hesitação na voz de Roxton.

'Se não for pedir demais, eu lhe agradeço novamente.' Roxton disse, mais esperançoso.

'Eu o manterei informado. Até mais!' e a ligação foi cortada.

Roxton apoiou o telefone no gancho, pensativo.

'O que foi, homem?' Summerlee não podia conter sua ansiedade.

'Fale, Roxton!' Verônica disse, tocando o braço do caçador, que parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele pareceu despertar de um sonho, e explicou rapidamente o que Folke lhe contara.

'Odeio aquele fedelho do Thorne.' Challenger não conseguiu se conter.

'Eu também.' Roxton falou, pausadamente. 'Foi ele quem me prendeu como traidor. Mas tudo para proteger Parsifal...'

'O que você acha disso tudo, Roxton? O que Marguerite iria fazer em Berlim?' Ned não estava conseguindo entender tudo aquilo.

Roxton respirou fundo antes de responder.

'Se ela esteve com Thorne, pode estar indo à Berlim a pedido dele. Ela é uma agente dupla, tripla. A melhor que houve na primeira guerra, provavelmente. E uma missão é um preço comum a propor pela liberdade de um agente...' ele tinha um ar preocupado em seu semblante.

'E agora?' Verônica estava preocupada, pois tudo o que sabia de espionagem se devia àquela péssima experiência com o piloto que roubara o iridium.

'Agora? Temos que esperar.' Summerlee disse, pesaroso.

Notas: 

(1) Conde Folke Bernardotte foi um sueco, nascido em 1895, e que realmente foi membro da cavalaria sueca, além de ser neto de reis suecos. Ele participou da Segunda Guerra, inicialmente negociando prisioneiros feridos entre Alemanha e Inglaterra.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	13. O perigo mora ao lado

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Di:** pontualézima sempre, sempre a primeira a deixar review... Minha pontualidade britânica foi interrompida pela Greve Geral, mas estou de volta na área... Marguerite é minha "heroína", e embora ela sempre sofra – porque acho que ninguém faz o que ela já fez "impunemente" – ainda assim acredito que ela seja a personagem mais admirável da série... he he he. Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic...

**Emanuela:** oi, moça! Como eu comentei, essa não é uma fic romântica, infelizmente. Mas tem outras no forno que tem mais romance, então, aguarde e confie... Por enquanto, só dá pra ir acompanhando as venturas – e desventuras – dos nossos exploradores fora do mundo perdido...

**Claudia:** o Thorne bem que merecia o espinheiro. Porque as desventuras da Lady estão só pra começar. Haja trabalho e imaginação dos outros exploradores para salvá-la! Beijão!

**TowandaBR:** o caraca véio foi ótimo... Bateu uma saudade da nossa viagem pelos EUA snif snif snif. E eu cobro MESMO, moça! Quero review em TODOS os capítulos, sem pular nenhum... Senão, já sabe, eu corto as leituras antecipadas das fics – há há há, até parece que eu consigo, né? Mas agora você está em dia, então, assim como eu cobro publicamente, eu também reconheço publicamente (num sou um anjo? He he he) Beijo!

**A.Tireiumpaunogato:** Aline, esse seu nick foi tudo – me lembrou uma viagem à Natal (RN) quando três amigas minhas me chamaram na sacada do quarto do hotel – as três estavam na piscina nadando, segundo elas em "nado sincronizado", atirei o pau no gato lol. Não preciso dizer que a mais normalzinha sou eu – que babo colorido há há há. Você está agora totalmente em dia com as reviews. Sobre o enjôo no navio, que bom que ficou realista! Porque eu tenho estômago de avestruz e nada, nem pedra, me enjoa há há há. Mas as aventuras da herdeira estão só começando, e as artimanhas dos outros exploradores também. Ainda tem muita coisa por vir! Beijão!

**Jess:** Menina, você voltou! E colocou tudo em dia! Ai, fiquei feliz agora, você fez uma escritora de fics mais feliz, com certeza! Sobre as ironias do destino, muitas outras ainda vão acontecer na fic... Continue acompanhando! Beijão!

**Nessa:** ninguém merece mesmo, mas como eu costumo dizer, ninguém faz tudo o que a Marguerite deve ter feito, mesmo tendo as razões dela, impunemente. É difícil atar todas as pontas de uma vida de perigos. Significa estar sempre andando no fio da navalha, dançando com o diabo na beira do abismo, como ela diz em "The Secret". E assim sempre se arrisca a se cortar – ou a cair... Muitas águas vão rolar ainda... Beijão!

**Maga:** pois é, Baronesa Von Helsing contra-ataca, e a intrépida trupe está de mãos atadas no Brasil. Mas a inteligência e o trabalho em equipe podem surpreender os mais ferrenhos inimigos... Beijão!

**Inadimplentes:** **D. Rosa**, não me venha com churumelas de que sua net não está funcionando, porque você ficou sem net muuuuito depois de eu ter publicado o capítulo 12 – Buá buá buá, você num me ama mais (drama Cris queen he he he). **Kakau:** estamos na torcida pelo seu sucesso no vestibular (e pelo seu também, Becka), mas quando você voltar, vou esperar reviews em todos os capítulos, viu?

Capítulo 13 – O perigo mora ao lado

O trem tinha um balanço macio, e Marguerite nem se importou com os bancos pouco reclináveis. Tudo que ela precisava, naquele momento, era de algumas horas de sono. No hotel tinha tido a chance de tomar um bom banho quente, comer alguma coisa leve – sabia que depois de tantos dias sem comer direito, o melhor era não abusar – e de vestir roupas limpas, confortáveis e quentes. Ela sabia como dormir "com os olhos abertos", isto é, cochilar sem se desligar do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, e foi assim que passou as horas seguintes.

Naquele momento, precisava se desligar de Roxton e dos outros amigos. Precisava ser a agente Parsifal, pelo menos mais uma vez.

* * *

'Mas é uma missão suicida! Todos aqueles agentes a conhecem!' Churchill exclamava. 

'Ela não sabe disso...' Thorne retrucou.

'Por que não mandou um outro agente fazer isso? Alguém que eles não conhecessem?'

'E mandar o agente diretamente para a morte? Não, não pretendo queimar meus cartuchos...'

O que Thorne não sabia é que Churchill tinha conhecido a Baronesa.

'Há alguma forma de abortarmos a missão?' Churchill trovejou.

'Impossível. Ela está incomunicável.' Thorne respondeu, sem entender.

'Compreendo. Veremos, então.' Churchill disse, sabendo que os dados tinham sido lançados. O que Thorne não sabia é os dados sobre sua própria carreira não tinham sido lançados ainda, mas estavam nas mãos de Winston Churchill...

* * *

No meio da noite ela foi acordada por um dos funcionários da companhia ferroviária – devido aos bombardeios ocorridos nas linhas férreas, era necessário agora fazer longas voltas para ir até Berlim. Não teve problemas, já que seus documentos alemães, providenciados por Thorne, estavam em ordem, e seu alemão fluente não levantava qualquer suspeita. 

Trocaram de trem mais três vezes, antes de finalmente se aproximarem da plataforma de destino, em Berlim, já no dia seguinte. Ela estava descansada e refeita, tanto quanto poderia estar em tão pouco tempo. Sabia o que precisava ser feito, e sua única meta era cumprir o mais rapidamente possível sua missão, e desaparecer – afinal, aquela era sua especialidade. Além disso, tinha dinheiro, o que poderia ajudá-la a voltar para o Brasil, e também completar a missão de voltarem para o platô – o que, depois disso tudo, era o que ela mais queria.

A missão não era difícil: tinha que encontrar um determinado oficial alemão, e liquidá-lo. Nenhum segredo a desvendar. Nenhum código a obter. Parecia fácil demais... Enfim, se esse era o preço para ficar livre, ela completaria a missão, com sucesso e rapidamente.

Ela pegou sua pasta e sua bolsa, onde o peso de uma minúscula pistola beretta com cabo de madrepérola lhe causava segurança. Ajeitou o seu vestido como qualquer madame faria, e desceu do vagão, aceitando a ajuda do funcionário da estação. Olhou em volta e dirigiu-se rapidamente para uma das laterais da estação, onde pretendia encontrar um táxi. Mas não chegou a completar sua caminhada. Sentiu seu sangue gelar reconhecendo um alto oficial alemão que caminhava impaciente pela plataforma – era um dos homens a quem ela tinha causado grandes perdas graças às suas ações como agente dupla. Ela displicentemente se desviou para o lado, mas uma mulher não passaria desapercebida ali, e ele se aproximou para ajudá-la...

Maldição, foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar.

Ele se aproximou e interrompeu-a.

'Posso lhe ser útil?' ele disse, depois de olhar os documentos que ela lhe estendera antes mesmo que ele pedisse, sem olhar para ele.

'Não, senhor. Apenas preciso de um táxi.' Ela disse em seu alemão perfeito, levantando os olhos – pois levantaria suspeitas de outro modo – e rezando para que ele não a reconhecesse sob o véu que descia do chapéu que ela usava.

Mas nenhum véu poderia disfarçar o rosto inesquecível da mulher. Ao vê-la, o homem empalideceu, agarrando-a pelo braço com violência.

'Sua &$#$#.' ele disse, num tom de voz que mais parecia um rosnado. 'Espero que não tenha esquecido que por sua causa todo o meu pelotão foi perdido na guerra. Por sua traição, por sua ação como uma agente dupla.' Ele vociferou, e ela se lembrou de ter ouvido a mesma acusação no Brasil – agentes alemães ou ingleses, todos tinham se sentido prejudicado pelas ações de Parsifal, acima dos interesses de um pelotão ou de outro, mas acima de tudo alinhados à estratégia de guerra da Inglaterra. 'Jurei que a encontraria, mas já tinha perdido minhas esperanças de pôr minhas mãos em você uma vez mais.'

Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, chutando e batendo, mas ele era um homem forte e vigoroso, e rapidamente tinha jogado a bolsa dela – com a arma – no chão – e apontava a própria arma dele – uma Mauzer – para ela. Não era mais tão prudente continuar a luta.

'Queira me acompanhar.' Ele disse, num tom irônico, mas apertando a arma contra ela de forma que ficasse bem claro que aquilo em nenhum momento significava um convite, mas uma ameaça...

Saíram sem notar que atrás de um jornal, um homem os observava. Tão logo ele a levou para o carro, o homem levantou-se, dobrou o jornal, e deixou a estação, sem esperar o trem.

* * *

'Presa novamente?' a voz de Roxton era o próprio desmaio. 

Ele ouviu por mais alguns instantes, antes de interferir novamente. 'Entendo.' Mas ele não estava mais calmo. Ele ouviu mais um pouco. 'Fico lhe devendo mais um favor. Obrigado. Estarei aguardando ansioso qualquer notícia que puder me dar.' Os outros podiam ouvir o som zumbido da linha desconectada, mas Roxton ficou ali, sem recolocar o telefone no gancho.

Verônica, depois de olhar significativamente para os outros, aproximou-se. Tirou o telefone da mão dele, depositou-o no gancho. Depois, tocou-lhe o braço amistosamente. 'Venha, vamos nos sentar. Todos queremos saber o que seu amigo lhe disse.' Ele levantou os olhos e pareceu despertar de seu devaneio. Mas Verônica não gostou nada do que leu naquele olhar.

'Ele disse que Marguerite foi presa por um oficial alemão, tão logo desembarcou na plataforma.' Roxton disparou, depois que todos tinham se sentado.

'E o que isso significa, exatamente?' Ned questionou.

'Como assim?' Roxton pareceu indignado ante a pergunta do jornalista.

'Isso pode fazer parte da missão dela, Roxton.' Challenger tentou acalmar os ânimos.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Roxton finalmente acrescentou, num suspiro. 'Eu não tinha pensado nisso.' Ele olhou para Ned, que entendeu o pedido implícito de desculpas.

'Desculpe, mas eu acho pouco provável que ser presa possa ser parte de algum plano.' Summerlee aliou-se a Roxton.

'Ele lhe contou como aconteceu?' Verônica interveio.

'Disse que assim que ela desceu e pareceu procurar um táxi ou um transporte, esse homem a abordou, inicialmente lhe oferecendo ajuda, e então aparentemente reconhecendo-a – segundo ele, o oficial usou palavras de baixíssimo calão quando a reconheceu.' Roxton repetiu, mecanicamente.

'Reconhecer não me soa como algo bom quando se trata de um agente secreto.' Ned comentou, começando a entender que aquilo não parecia parte de um plano.

'O que mais ele descobriu?' Verônica perguntou, depois de cutucar ligeiramente o braço de Ned – não era necessário piorar a situação.

'Seguiu-os até um quartel onde o oficial entrou com Marguerite, e se ofereceu para continuar observando e nos enviar qualquer novidade.'

'Então, temos que esperar agora, Roxton.' Challenger disse, num tom conciliador. Mas conhecia bem o caçador para saber que nada aliviaria a preocupação dele.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Roxton disse:

'Creio que temos que começar a pensar num plano B...'

'Como assim?' Ned quis saber.

'Já estamos nessa angústia há quase um mês. Enquanto isso, nossos amigos zangas estão presos no platô, e nós já temos o material necessário para voltar. Não é verdade, Challenger?'

'Na verdade, sabemos que podemos montar o balão facilmente em algumas horas quando atingirmos novamente a borda externa do platô, Roxton.' Challenger respondeu.

'Ótimo. Acho que temos que começar a traçar os planos para que vocês voltem e ajudem os zangas. Eu ficarei aqui até Marguerite voltar.' Ele disse, resoluto. Estava dividido porque sentia que Marguerite estava em perigo, mas sabia que os zangas também estavam.

Os outros iam interrompê-lo, quando Verônica interveio:

'Você está certo sobre podermos planejar nossa volta – acho que todos ganharemos se pudermos dedicar nosso tempo e nossas mentes para essa tarefa: voltar e ajudar os zangas. Mas isso será apenas uma distração para todos nós, Roxton, para que todos possamos suportar o tempo à espera de alguma notícia de Marguerite. Nós saímos do platô juntos. Nós só voltaremos ao platô juntos.' Verônica fitara cada um dos outros enquanto falava, e tinha a tranquilidade de estar verbalizando em voz alta aquilo que todos os outros pensavam.

Roxton apenas olhou para cada um deles, antes de dizer numa única palavra a gratidão que tinha por aqueles grandes amigos: 'Obrigado.'

'E agora, o que estamos esperando? Mãos a obra!' Summerlee incitou, levantando-se para ir buscar os mapas de que precisariam para traçar sua jornada.

'E ainda precisamos descobrir como transformar o balão numa máquina do tempo!' Challenger comentou, num tom de voz mais animado do que ele realmente se sentia.

* * *

A luz forte estava diretamente posicionada contra seus olhos claros. Ela estava pálida e suas roupas estavam sujas. O rosto magro denotava os dias seguidos de maus tratos e falta de alimentação. Era a repetição do que vivera há pouco mais de um mês, naquele quartel brasileiro. 

'Eu vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez...' o homem repetiu em alemão. Ele e um outro oficial, que também a conhecera anteriormente, se revezavam no interrogatório.

'Conte-nos o que queremos saber, maldição!' a voz de nenhum deles era amigável, e em sua cabeça exausta elas ecoavam como se vindas de alto-falantes.

'Vamos, Baronesa, não há tempo a perder.'

'Quem são seus contatos? Para quem você está trabalhando? Queremos nomes!'

As perguntas eram muitas, não eram as mesmas a cada interrogatório. Eles tentavam confundi-la mudando o que perguntavam, mudando o nome pelo qual a tratavam.

Mas ela não falaria. Não podia contar o que eles queriam. Não que ela soubesse tudo – nem ela sabia tudo o que tinha se passado há mais de vinte e cinco anos atrás. Mas mesmo o que ela sabia seria suficiente para colocar muita coisa a perder.

Tudo de novo. Se repetindo no carrossel do tempo. Achava que ia enlouquecer.

E como vinha fazendo desde o começo do interrogatório, ela mais uma vez manteve os olhos abertos, apesar do incômodo da luz, e apenas mais uma vez sacudiu a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Os homens se entreolharam. Definitivamente a mulher tinha uma vontade de ferro. O modelo perfeito para um espião do quilate dela.

'Ela não tem mais utilidade.' O oficial alemão que acompanhava aquele que a prendera falou.

Mas o oficial que a prendera tinha uma idéia diferente.

'Ela pode não ter falado, mas se voltar às mãos inglesas, poderá ser novamente útil. E ela ainda pode falar, dada a pressão e o tratamento certo... Qual o próximo transporte?'

'Mas ela é cidadã inglesa...'

Ele retirou a certidão de nascimento dela do bolso... Os olhos de Marguerite sequer faiscaram – ela já sabia o que precisava saber (para maiores detalhes, veja a fic Flamenco).

'Na verdade, ela tem nacionalidade Austríaca dado um de seus últimos casamentos – a Viúva Negra de Viena. E, além disso, não é ariana... Tem descendência cigana...' um brilho maléfico perpassou seus olhos.

'Entendo...' Sabia o que viria a seguir.

'Embarquem-na no próximo transporte para Ravensbrück.' o alemão disse, e saiu da sala.

Dois soldados que apenas observavam o interlúdio entre os oficiais simplesmente deram de ombros, levantaram-se e arrastaram a mulher algemada de volta à cela solitária que ela ocupava nos últimos dias – a ordem do comandante era tácita. Ela, como sempre, não abriu a boca para reclamar, apenas deixou-se levar. Quando eles trancaram a porta deixando-a ali, Marguerite finalmente desabou na enxerga. Estava exausta.

Mas agora ela precisava se concentrar, sua preocupação era com o futuro. Ravensbrück. Ficou pensando se já ouvira algo especial em relação àquele nome, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Nenhum quartel-general do exército alemão, nada. Se bem que muita coisa poderia ter mudado nesse meio tempo. Como poderia escapar? Não pretendia permanecer prisioneira, nem estava disposta a entregar os pontos, muito pelo contrário. Precisava fugir, precisava de alguma forma liberar-se de seu compromisso, e então encontrar um meio de voltar para o Brasil, encontrar John e os outros, desaparecer do mapa – no platô.

* * *

O carro mal se afastara carregando a prisioneira, quando o Conde se aproximou de um dos soldados, oferecendo-lhe um cigarro. 

'Bonita mulher.' Ele disse, em tom casual.

O soldado alemão respondeu num grunhido: 'É uma cadela judia.' E cuspiu no chão, antes de colocar o cigarro aceso de volta na boca.

'Não me pareceu judia.' Ele disse, hesitante, pois judia ou não nenhuma mulher merecia o tratamento de cadela ou aquele desprezo que o soldado tinha demonstrado.

'É isso, ou alguma outra coisa. Afinal, foi levada para Ravensbrück, e eu lhe asseguro que nenhuma ariana jamais foi levada para lá como prisioneira.' Ele riu maldosamente.

'Entendo. E Ravensbrück é?' O Conde perguntou. Ele já tinha ouvido falar de Ravensbrück, naturalmente. Mas queria ouvir a definição do soldado. Queria, sinceramente, estar enganado...

O alemão o observou longamente, como se estivesse falando com um ser de outro planeta, antes de responder. Em que mundo aquele homem vivia, que não sabia o que era Ravensbrück, a menos de oitenta quilômetros dali?

'Um campo de trabalhos forçados...' ele finalmente respondeu. 'Para mulheres apenas...'

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	14. Uma Estrela

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Aline:** há há há, adorei sua reação ao Thorne... Eu odeio ele também, desde o episódio do "The Secret". Tanta empáfia, bah! Eles realmente são um time, e entendo o que você quer dizer. No mundo de hoje, a gente se sente até meio alienígena quando têm a rara felicidade de ter amigos que jamais virariam as costas para nós... Felizmente acho que eu, e você também, somos pessoas que fomos "presenteadas" com essa rara felicidade he he he (nossa, profundo messsssmo). Quanto a ser normal nem farei comentários – eu não sou normal há há há! Sobre aquele capítulo, amiga, se segura na cadeira porque a aventura está só começando, e a Marguerite só se mete em fria, caramba... Agüente firme aí! XOXOXOXO!

**Jess:** oi, linda! Que bom ter você de volta... Sim, é o mesmo campo de concentração da Olga Benário (se quiser mais detalhes, leia as notas de rodapé desse capítulo, porque eu coloquei bastante informação lá). Sobre ela se encontrar com a Olga, isso seria impossível históricamente... Infelizmente, Olga foi para Ravensbruck em 1939, e morreu lá em 1942. E Marguerite só chegou lá no finalzinho de 1944... Agora, sobre expectativas de fuga, tudo é muito difícil... Basta lembrar que os prisioneiros mais antigos dos campos costumavam gravar nas vigas do teto frases como "Aquele que aqui entrar perca toda esperança" (lembra-se daquela frase que a Marguerite lê na entrada da tumba em Trapped? Bem por aí!). Enfim, felizmente nem em Trapped e nem nessa fic as pessoas perdem as esperanças! Espero que você também não as perca e continue lendo! Beijão!

**TowandaBR:** oi, Si! É uma agonia mesmo, né? Mas acho que é assim que todos os amigos se sentem quando gostam muito de alguém e têm que enfrentar situações em que o único apoio possível é o apoio moral, em que a única ajuda possível é fazer com que o amigo saiba que gostamos dele, não é mesmo? Felizes daqueles que podem ter amigos assim, porque por maiores que forem os problemas vão sempre encontrar algum calor e alento em seus corações por saberem que têm amigos assim... Espero que a "mensagem subliminar" tenha chegado aí, minha querida Mike-Thommy-Wasowski... Beijo no seu coração...

**Nessa:** malvada, eu? Desde sempre! Eu sou Cristina Maria, esqueceu? Sobre o sofrimento da Marguerite, é difícil explicar. Mas acho que talvez esse seja o momento em que ela vai ser capaz de se perdoar. Porque, assim como o Roxton, culpa e peso do passado é algo que carregamos até que nós mesmos nos tenhamos perdoado. E o que vejo em Marguerite no seriado, em todos os "nãos" e "mas" que ela diz, é um reflexo das culpas que ela carrega consigo e que ela mesma não consegue perdoar... O mesmo acontecia com o Roxton quanto ao irmão dele... Mas essa situação pode fazer nossa ídola repensar muita, muita coisa... Sobre a luz no fim do túnel, só posso dizer: tenha fé! Lembra que você me explicou um dia que todo mundo, todo mundo mesmo, têm direito à defesa? Acho que na vida, mesmo longe dos tribunais, é assim também... E a chance está lá, basta que as pessoas saibam como procurar... Aguarde e confie – lembre-se que Marguerite tem cinco amigos que vão ajudar na busca... XOXOXOXO!

**Di:** você voltou! Espero que tenha aproveitado muuuuuuito suas férias! Não, Marg não está grávida... Como explicamos em Sacrifício Doloroso, a lança de Eos acabou com qualquer idéia dela ter filhos... O enjôo era causado mesmo pelo navio (lembra do episódio All or Nothing, o primeiro da segunda temporada, em que ela bebe e depois tem que andar naquele barquinho com os outros exploradores, e ela pede um tablete para enjôo? Então, a idéia veio dali que ela realmente poderia enjoar em embarcações rápidas em que ela não estivesse remando, assim como muita gente enjoa em carro quando não está dirigindo)... Mas, grávida ou não, a loucura é algo que vai passar muito perto – e só o grupo de amigos poderá fazer algo para impedir que a loucura que foi a II Guerra Mundial engula nossa heroína... Beijão e bem-vinda de volta!

**Maga:** mulher, que bom que você voltou e está colocando suas "contas" em dia! Acampamento só para mulheres, faxinar? Se fosse só isso pode contar que ela estaria feliz, Maga... Mas ela está indo para um campo de concentração feminino, onde muitas pessoas foram exterminadas, e mais uma vez ela vai ter que dançar com o diabo no fio da navalha (ou na beira do abismo, como ela mesma gosta de dizer). Enfim, eu aposto minha ficha nos exploradores, e aconteça o que acontecer não perca as esperanças! Beijão!

**Rosa:** você também voltou! Que lindiu! Estou emocionada, de verdade! Seu speedy sarou? Ou você ainda está na linha discada? Como assim o pé de pimenta secou completamente? Isso é muito, muito perigoso, substitua-o imediatamente, moça! É, a angústia de Marguerite – e dos exploradores – está só começando... Mas toda aventura tem dessas coisas, e o que não nos mata nos faz mais fortes... Então, vamos nós para mais um capítulo... Beijos, saudades!

Inadimplentes: **Claudia Roxton (Sis)**, **Kakau**, cadê vocês? Saudadessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…

Capítulo 14 – Uma estrela...

Depois de menos de meia hora rodando de carro, eles pararam em frente a uma estação de trem. Os soldados abriram a porta do furgão e a empurraram violentamente para fora – porém as armas brilhantes nas mãos deles a intimidaram de reagir como gostaria. Ninguém fez perguntas, ninguém respondeu. Um dos soldados entregou um papel a outro, que apenas assentiu, e a empurraram novamente a um vagão de gado – pelo menos era assim que ela definiria aquele vagão que não tinha janelas ou assentos – e onde já se apinhavam pelo menos oitenta outras mulheres tão ou mais desgrenhadas que ela.

Perguntou em inglês e em alemão para onde iam, quando a porta se fechou a sua frente finalmente barrando um pouco o frio intenso que vinha de fora, e o trem começou a se mover lentamente. Demorou um pouco, e finalmente uma mulher de aproximadamente sua idade lhe respondeu amargamente, em poucas palavras:

'Ravensbrück: a fábrica da morte.'

O trem arrastava-se por horas infindáveis, até finalmente parar em uma estação com a placa Ravensbrück. Não havia comida, água, nem lugar para que se sentassem, e como gado elas viajavam, em pé. Só as que eram finalmente vencidas pela exaustão desabavam pelo vagão. Marguerite procurou um lugar próximo aos basculantes de ventilação. Apesar do frio intenso, logo após o trem começar a se mover ela notara que o mau cheiro intenso do vagão e o abafamento dos corpos amontoados poderiam vencê-la, ainda fraca da viagem de navio sem alimentação adequada. Pelo menos os basculantes traziam lufadas de ar fresco que a impediam de dormir e cair no torpor que poderia fazê-la resvalar para o chão, de onde estava certa que, se caísse, não levantaria jamais. Quando o trem parou e as portas do vagão se abriram, as mulheres se arremessaram para fora, deixando para trás uma massa inerte de corpos desacordados ou mortos, Marguerite já não era capaz de definir. Ela mesma tinha a sensação de estar saindo de um pesadelo.

Tão logo seus olhos se habituaram à claridade intensa refletida na neve, ela pôde ver o ambiente que a cercava. Uma extensa cerca de arame farpado, onde podia ver sinais de eletrificação – porém muitas vezes mais forte e mais ampla do que vira por tantos anos na Casa da Árvore... Dentro da cerca, vários galpões de madeira escura contrastando com a brancura da neve. As mulheres que a tinham antecedido na descida do vagão já formavam uma fila sob as ordens severas dos guardas, fila essa que se dirigia para o interior do campo. Ela apressou-se em obedecer e colocar-se em fila, tão logo notou as fortes pancadas que os soldados não hesitavam em distribuir para aquelas no começo da fila que insistiam em se desorganizar.

Ela apurou os ouvidos, e atenta percebeu que as perguntas se repetiam. Na mesa onde a fila terminava, um dos soldados tinha alguns papéis, recolhia o passaporte das recém-chegadas, fazia algumas perguntas, e de acordo com as respostas duas filas se dividiam.

Uma, longa, seguia pela lateral do campo, passando por um galpão mais distante.

A outra amontoava-se em fileiras para o lado dos galpões.

Marguerite observou também que as que respondiam SIM às perguntas específicas do soldado à mesa eram as que ficavam. Ele perguntava se a mulher tinha habilidade com pequenas peças, se tinha boa visão, e se sabia costurar. Sim a qualquer uma delas levava o soldado a carimbar o passaporte e transferir a mulher para o grupo à direita, na direção dos galpões.

Seu coração se apertou. Para onde iria a outra fila? Não tinha expectativas de que eles fossem para um lugar melhor que aquele. Pela pergunta do soldado, ele buscava uma "utilidade" nas prisioneiras. Se fossem úteis, ficariam. Se não eram úteis, seriam mandadas embora... Para onde? A fila continuava andando lentamente, e em sua mente a dúvida a assaltava. Sabia que se fosse sincera responderia sim às três perguntas do soldado, e portanto seria deixada no grupo à direita – que parecia ser o grupo a permanecer no campo. Responder não era a dúvida de ir para algum lugar ainda mais desconhecido. O que a mulher dissera no vagão: "A Fábrica da Morte"? Bom, talvez ficar fosse menos arriscado para ela.

Quando deu-se conta, estava frente a frente com o soldado. Estendeu seu passaporte, que tinha agora junto a sua certidão de nascimento – aquela que procurara por tantos anos, mas que agora pouca diferença fazia. O homem de rosto implacável, olhos frios e linhas duras apenas repetiu mecanicamente as perguntas, às quais ela respondeu também com voz firme sim, em alemão. Notou que o homem, ao folhear seu passaporte, passou por algo que ela não notara: Um triângulo vermelho com um grande Z rabiscado ao lado. Não entendeu o que significava, naquele momento, mas tinha certeza que aquilo não tinha estado ali antes. Ele apenas carimbou o passaporte e o devolveu a ela, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça para que ela se juntasse ao grupo da direita.

E assim a separação prosseguiu até que toda a fila tivesse sido questionada. Junto à Marguerite, aproximadamente trinta outras mulheres. Todo o restante se alinhava na fila que se afastava de onde elas estavam. A mulher que lhe falara da fábrica da morte estava no grupo com ela, e olhava intensamente para a fila que se afastava, intencionalmente encarando Marguerite de vez em quando, como se quisesse lhe dar a entender que aquela outra fila ia para a fábrica da morte. Mas Marguerite não estava entendendo nada. E ninguém falaria, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Finda a separação, ela com esse pequeno grupo de trinta mulheres foi conduzida a um outro galpão, agora por soldados do corpo feminino da SS, onde foram obrigadas a se despir e abandonar seus sapatos, apesar do frio cortante. Marguerite surpreendeu-se com sua própria magreza depois daquele mês e meio de provações, mas quando olhou ao redor discretamente viu que as outras estavam ainda em pior estado de sofrimento e privações.

Antes que pudessem se vestir, havia uma fileira de cadeiras, onde atrás de cada cadeira duas soldadas esperavam – uma com uma tesoura e outra com uma máquina na mão. Marguerite não conseguiu evitar um tremor – que não era de frio – ao notar que as prisioneiras, mal se sentavam, tinham seus cabelos soltos, e imediatamente cortados o mais rente que a tesoura conseguia, e que eram cuidadosamente separados. Depois, outra soldada passava a máquina no menor comprimento possível do cabelo. Algumas mulheres protestavam, outras choravam em silêncio, mas isso não mudava nada. Ficou petrificada por um segundo, respirando devagar, mas tudo era muito rápido, e em alguns minutos faltavam apenas elas e outras três que preencheriam perfeitamente as quatro cadeiras em que o procedimento se repetia.

Ela se dirigiu para o seu lugar como uma autômata, lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em subir aos seus olhos diante da indignidade daquela ação contra elas. Em menos de um minuto estava acabado. Suas longas madeixas negras, cacheadas e macias estavam numa pilha junto com os cabelos de outras mulheres.

Ainda como que anestesiadas, receberam um uniforme listrado, que devia ter sido branco e preto um dia, mas que agora alternava faixas de cinza claro e cinza escuro, de tão gasto – apesar de limpo, naquele momento. Também receberam um par de tamancos de madeira e couro. Tão logo se vestiram e se calçaram, foram solicitadas a mostrar seu passaporte, frente ao qual as soldadas lhes entregavam um ou dois triângulos de tecido, de cores variadas, mas que pareciam seguir uma regra. Quando Marguerite exibiu o seu, entregaram-lhe dois triângulos: um vermelho e um marrom, com um Z no centro, mais agulha e linha. A soldada rapidamente explicou a todas que os triângulos deveriam ser costurados sobrepostos – para as que tinham recebido dois – de maneira a formar uma estrela. Marguerite despiu a camisa do uniforme e apressou-se a cumprir sua parte da tarefa, mas foi interrompida pela soldada que fez com que ela invertesse a ordem dos triângulos, devendo deixar por cima a estrela marrom com o Z no centro, afirmando que "Zigeuners" tinham que ser facilmente distinguíveis... Marguerite obedeceu sem questionar – agora sabia o que significava o Z do triângulo marrom: cigana...

Depois, foram todas levadas a um galpão no final da alameda coberta de neve do campo. Marguerite notou que além da claridade que lhe machucava os olhos, algo mais a incomodava. Sim, havia fumaça no ar. E um cheiro estranho, acre, que ela não conseguia distinguir com o frio cortante que fazia... Tão logo entraram no galpão, em que as camas nada mais eram que uma armação de madeira com prateleiras, as portas pesadas de madeira do galpão se fecharam atrás delas... (1)

* * *

'Eu não posso acreditar que isso exista...' a voz de Ned soava incrédula na linha. O conde estava lhe explicando a situação toda, tentando não alarmá-lo, já que Roxton felizmente estava fora quando o telefone tocou. 

'Não há provas, Sr. Malone, porque eles não permitem que ninguém que não seja da SS ou prisioneiro se aproxime de tais lugares. Oficialmente são campos de trabalho escravo, mas os rumores apontam para campos de extermínio. De qualquer forma, os rumores são muito intensos para serem desprezados. E meus contatos têm informações muito consistentes para que eu possa ignorá-las.'

Ned estava triste, e preocupado.

'Mas, e Marguerite?'

'Não temos nenhuma outra notícia dela, exceto que eu a vi ser embarcada para Ravensbrück... Você pode contar ao Lord Roxton? Continuarei investigando e farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.'

'Contarei a ele, claro. E muitíssimo obrigado por nos ajudar e nos manter informados, Conde.' Ned desligou o telefone.

Depois, respirou fundo, encheu-se de coragem, e saiu atrás de Roxton...

'Como assim um campo de trabalho escravo?' Roxton estava praticamente gritando, lívido, enquanto Malone tentava acalmá-lo inutilmente. Ele não dormira aquela noite, esperando pelo momento em que o conde lhe telefonaria com alguma potencial notícia de Marguerite. E sabia que as notícias poderiam não ser boas, mas nada, absolutamente nada, o preparara para ouvir o que estava escutando da boca de Ned agora.

'Calma, Roxton, eu preciso de sua ajuda de maneira inteligente...'

'Ned, como você espera que eu me sinta? A MINHA esposa está num campo de trabalho escravo, talvez um campo de extermínio, e você espera que eu fique calmo! Já pensou se fosse com Verônica?' Roxton explodiu.

Ned respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Roxton estava exaltado. Precisava que Roxton também se acalmasse, mas podia entender a fúria do amigo. Já imaginara centenas de vezes o que faria ou pensaria se fosse Verônica no lugar de Marguerite. E não conseguia sequer imaginar. Mesmo a situação toda com Marguerite era tão irreal que ele ainda tinha dúvidas.

'É claro que pensei, meu amigo, e é por isso mesmo que quero ajudá-lo a ajudar Marguerite, mas para isso preciso que você se acalme e preste atenção. O conde me explicou tudo o que sabe sobre Ravensbück...'

Roxton estava tentando se controlar, inspirando e expirando compassadamente, mas não era fácil.

'Algum meio de fuga, Ned?'

'Parece que não, Roxton. Esses campos são inexpugnáveis, segundo ele.'

Roxton exalou pesadamente o ar que enchia seus pulmões. Sua vontade era gritar, mas sabia que não ajudaria em nada.

'E então, Ned?'

'Ele disse que continuará observando, Roxton. Você sabia que ele é vice-presidente da Cruz Vermelha sueca? Ele vai tentar ajudar como puder.'

Não, Roxton não sabia. Mas nesse momento não sabia o que isso adiantaria. Entrou na casa, jogando seu corpo pesadamente sobre a poltrona, e deixou-se afundar no couro macio, tentando relaxar e não pensar no pior.

Marguerite precisava estar viva, era tudo o que ele conseguia pensar. Depois de algum tempo esforçando-se por controlar-se, ele finalmente deixou que as lágrimas de preocupação rolassem por seu rosto, trazendo-lhe um pouco de alívio.

Nesse momento, Ned entrou na sala, sozinho. Tinha explicado aos outros um plano, e combinado com eles que queria falar com Roxton, a sós.

'Roxton?' ele disse, em voz baixa, não desejando sobressaltar o amigo.

O caçador imediatamente olhou para ele, os olhos ainda molhados. 'O que é, Malone?' A voz dele tinham um tom grave e melancólico.

'Eu tenho uma idéia sobre o que podemos fazer...' o jornalista começou, tímido.

'Uma idéia diferente de nos sentarmos e esperar?' Roxton ironizou. Mas se desculpou imediatamente. 'Desculpe, Ned, essa situação toda está me enlouquecendo. Sente-se e vamos conversar sobre a sua idéia, meu amigo.' Ele disse, num tom conciliador.

Ned apenas deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro, e sentou-se à frente dele.

'Fui olhar meu passaporte, e tenho uma entrada nele que me coloca como "agente de imprensa em tempos de guerra". A data é de novembro de 1914... E creio que não seria necessário ser algum gênio em caligrafia para transformar aquele 1914 em 1944...' Ned propôs.

Um brilho se acendeu nos olhos de Roxton... 'Continue, Malone...'

'Bom, eu poderia tentar embarcar em um navio gratuitamente, com base nisso – nosso problema é dinheiro, então...' Ned continuava tímido, apesar da idéia ser brilhante.

'Qual o problema com você, Ned? Sua idéia é muito boa!' Roxton estava começando a se entusiasmar.

'Estou com raiva de mim mesmo por não ter pensado nisso quando Marguerite foi levada.' Ned suspirou, constrangido. A idéia apenas lhe ocorrera depois da conversa com o Conde.

'Está tudo bem, meu amigo. Nunca é tarde... Eu apenas não gosto da idéia de você ir... Preferia que eu mesmo fosse.' Roxton disse, preocupado. Não queria pensar em colocar mais um dos seus amigos em perigo.

Mas Ned já esperava por isso. 'Já falei com Verônica sobre essa idéia, Roxton. Comentei também com os outros, antes de vir aqui. Todos concordam que é uma boa idéia, e que os riscos são baixos. O máximo que pode acontecer é descobrirem que eu não sou da imprensa mais e me fazerem desembarcar. Minha idéia, chegando à Londres, é ir procurar o Conde Folke, onde quer que ele esteja. E estarei a salvo com ele, acredito. Pelo menos estarei mais perto dos acontecimentos, conheço Marguerite, enfim, poderei tentar ajudar mais.' Ele completou, mais seguro de si.

'Não teria como lhe agradecer, meu amigo.' Roxton disse, tocado.

'Já me sinto grato se você simplesmente confiar em mim para essa missão, Roxton.' Ned disse, sério, estendendo-lhe a mão.

'Tenho certeza que não há ninguém mais nobre que você para realizá-la, garoto.' Roxton respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão, e puxando Ned para um abraço agradecido.

Notas: 

(1) Localizado na antiga Alemanha Oriental perto de Furstenberg, o campo de concentração de Ravensbrück foi construído no outono de 1938. Em maio de 1939, com a transferência de prisioneiras de Lichtenburg tornou-se o único grande campo de concentração feito exclusivamente para mulheres.  
Inicialmente o campo oferecia condições higiênicas e uniformes limpos, mas já tinha punições e trabalho escravo como norma. As condições pioraram com a guerra e a super população.  
Durante sua existência cerca de 132.000 prisioneiras de 23 países, junto com centenas de crianças, passaram por Ravensbrück, estimando-se que 92.000 foram vítimas de fome, fraqueza e execuções.

Para Ravensbrück foi levada Olga Benário, esposa de Luis Carlos Prestes, em 1939, depois de ser deportada do Brasil em 1936 e de passar por um hospital e por uma prisão. Em Ravensbrück as prisioneiras eram classificadas em categorias conforme os triângulos afixados em suas roupas. Por exemplo: um triângulo amarelo indicava que a prisioneira era judia. O triângulo marrom, muitas vezes trazendo a letra Z no centro, indicava que a prisioneira era cigana. E o triângulo vermelho indicava uma prisioneira política (anarquista, comunista, ou, como no caso de Marguerite, suspeita de algum crime de guerra).  
No inverno/primavera de 1942, algumas mulheres, incluindo Olga Benário, foram executadas na câmara de gás no centro de eutanásia de Bernburg. Posteriormente Ravensbrück teria sua própria câmara de gás e fornos crematórios.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	15. Vida e morte no campo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Di:** realmente os campos de concentração eram lugares terríveis. Mas a percepção de diferentes priosioneiros também foi muito diferente. Quem ia para o campo sem saber do que se tratava normalmente sofria mais do que quem já sabia. Aprendi isso lendo muito material que a D. Rosa me forneceu, onde aprendi que principalmente presos políticos tinham uma noção muito mais clara do que os aguardava ali. Mas, para nossa ídola será uma provação, é claro, e o que poderá salvá-la é saber que sua família a espera... Beijão!

**Aline:** lindinha, primeiro que você não tem coração de "preda" he he he. Segundo, não acho o corte de cabelo uma coisa fútil. Acho que qualquer coisa que a gente seja obrigado a fazer, e não faça por vontade própria, é de uma indignidade sem tamanho, e acho que é isso que perturba muito em tudo que se refere ao campo de concentração – pelo menos é isso que me perturba nesse assunto... Roxton está na pior situação que alguém pode ficar – mas na vida tem tantos momentos assim, né? E Ned está, pra variar, se mostrando um amigão... Capítulo novo está aqui, ó... XOXO...

**Jess:** lindinha, acho que você capturou exatamente o sentimento. Não é o cabelo em si, é a atitude deles e o que isso faz com a auto-estima, a imagem e a capacidade de resistência dos prisioneiros... Enfim... Ela é forte e a força dela estará à prova... Beijos! E até sábado! Saudade...

**Rosa:** pois é, minha amiga, é difícil acreditar que alguém tenha coragem de fazer coisas como essas, e esse capítulo agora é que realmente vai ser o "grosso" do campo de concentração. Para quem morreu ali, foi triste. Para quem sobreviveu, foi triste e difícil, uma prova de fogo... Vamos ver em que categoria Marguerite está e o que vai acontecer... Beijos, até daqui a pouco... Saudade!

**Nessa:** é triste mesmo, moça... Quanto à outra fila... Está no comecinho desse capítulo... 1914/1944 vai ser só uma das várias artimanhas que todos vão usar para tentar livrar Marguerite do campo. Vamos torcer para que eles sejam bem sucedidos! XOXO!

**TowandaBR:** só alguém com a imaginação do Ned seria capaz de "pensar fora da caixa" e ter uma idéia como essa, acho, Si... Espero que ele chegue a tempo! Beijos... Inté daqui a pouquinho!

**Max:** o novo capítulo está aqui! Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Maga:** pois é, mas ele vai ter que lutar muito para ter a esposa dele de volta... Beijão!

**Sra. Cravo, Huguinho, Zezinho, Luizinho: Rosa**, eu acho que essa é você... Mas, obrigada do mesmo jeito! Há há há

**Sis (Claudia), Kakau:** cadê vocês? Saudades!

Capítulo 15 – Vida – e morte – no campo... (1)

**Aviso aos navegantes: Este capítulo é particularmente denso – e pode ser deprimente para aqueles mais sensíveis, pois explora o campo de concentração. Portanto, se esse tipo de assunto não agrada você, sugiro pular esse capítulo e esperar pelo próximo... **

Ravensbrück. A ponte dos corvos, ou a fonte dos corvos. E havia corvos por toda parte, como se farejassem o ambiente trágico que se desenrolava ali. (2) Ou como se Morrighan estivesse novamente a atancando em sua forma de corvo, como acontecera na primeira vez em que tinha viajado num plano de realidade, há sete anos atrás (para mais detalhes, veja a fic "Depois da Tempestade", em que as várias formas de Morrighan aparecem, sendo uma delas "o corvo"). Assim como daquela vez os corvos não tinham trazido nada de bom, aqui em Ravensbrück não era nem um pouco diferente.

Marguerite estava há quase dois meses no campo. Mas precisara apenas das primeiras vinte e quatro horas após sua chegada para entender exatamente tudo o que acontecia.

Descobrira o significado do triângulo em suas roupas, e também descobrira que o cheiro acre e a fumaça no ar eram as outras prisioneiras, as que tinham respondido não ao soldado na mesa de triagem, que tinham sido asfixiadas com gás e cremadas nos grandes fornos crematórios do campo. Só nos últimos dias a câmara de gás do campo ficara completamente pronta, e elas só sabiam disso pelo ritmo alucinado com que os galpões onde dormiam eram esvaziados das detentas mais velhas, mais doentes, e assim sucessivamente.

Aprendera rapidamente – como sempre em sua vida – sobre como sobreviver ali, pelo menos no que dependia dela. Entendera que sua vida ali tinha valor enquanto pudesse trabalhar e produzir, como escrava, fossem peças metalúrgicas, automotivas, bombas, ou mesmo uniformes da SS – que era particularmente a divisão para a qual ela fora encarregada.

O trabalho em si não era pesado – exceto pelo fato de ter que ser executado até à exaustão. O trabalho pesado por horas intermináveis matava em poucos dias mesmo a detenta que ainda se encontrasse mais forte.

Todas as manhãs eram acordadas às quatro da manhã, com o dia ainda escuro, e sob o frio intenso e eventualmente sob a neve, mas tinham que ficar em pé, perfiladas e prontas, do lado de fora dos galpões, até serem contadas. Serviam-lhes uma imitação de café – mais rala que chá. E então partiam para o trabalho, em jornadas diárias de doze a catorze horas de trabalho, de segunda a sábado. À hora do almoço e à noite recebiam uma sopa rala – que mais parecia água suja – como as únicas outras refeições do dia. E ainda tinham que ser perfiladas e contadas à noite antes de poderem jantar e se recolher, fugindo do frio e tentando conciliar o sono para estarem prontas para mais um dia que invariavelmente se anunciava às quatro horas da manhã seguinte.

A chamada geral é grandiosa. Se alguma multidão a assistisse, o ceticismo sobre o que aconteceu nos campos seria menor – porque poucos poderão um dia, provavelmente, acreditar que esse espetáculo trágico e colossal realmente tenha existido.

Às três e meia da manhã soava a primeira sirene de despertar, e menos de uma hora depois todas as mulheres – ou pelo menos todas as que tinham sobrevivido à mais uma noite - chegavam à grande Lagerestrasse – a grande praça que se estendia de uma ponta à outra do campo. A praça fica coberta de fileiras de prisioneiras em roupas listradas, todas criaturas miseráveis, visivilmente encurvadas, como que prostradas sob a atmosfera de horror que paira continuamente sobre Ravensbrück. Olhos apagados em rostos ossudos, cinzentos, bocas entreabertas, apertando sob o braço uma gamela amassada que usam como utensílio para as refeições. Tiritam todas na madrugada, parcamente cobertas com seus velhos vestidos de zebra, sujos, desfiados, os pés calçados com tamancos em ruínas.

A Largestrasse está repleta dessas sinistras colunas que as policiais do campo enfileiram com injúrias e golpes dados para valer. Quando a ordem é estabelecida, depois de muitas pancadas, as Aufseherinnen (oficiais) as passam em revista. Mas as respirações de todas as prisioneiras realmente cessam quando a Oberaufseherin (a oficial maior do campo), triplamente agaloada, sai do seu escritório. É uma mulher forte, apertada como uma domadora no seu vestido cinza de saia curta e suas botas altas. Nenhuma detenta pode dirigir a palavra a ela, sob a pena de ser morta imediatamente. Mas não dirigir a palavra a ela não livra automaticamente as detentas da morte... Com um riso demente se desenhando em seus lábios, ela passa a fileira em revista... Há dias em que nada acontece... Mas nos dias em que ela começa a murmurar, as detentas já sabem que na praça ficarão pelo menos cinquenta companheiras, condenadas...

Ela desfila entre as fileiras de farrapos humanos, seus olhos perscrutando as feições cada vez mais apagadas das detentas, e de seu riso demente saem as palavras murmuradas:

'Sympathisch... Sympathisch... Nicht sympathisch... Sympathisch... Nicht sympathisch... Sympathisch... Sympathisch... Sympathisch... Nicht sympathisch...' ('Simpática, Simpática, Antipática, Simpática, Antipática, Simpática, Simpática, Simpática, Antipática).

As "antipáticas" são automaticamente separadas pelas Aufseherinnen, que observam atentamente o que a Oberaufseherin diz. Para estas o sofrimento e a angústia do campo – e da vida – vão terminar mais rápido.

E a Oberaufseherin desfila, bastão na mão, faz às vezes um pequeno discurso às Aufseherinnen enfileiradas como corvos negros (os corvos, novamente, Marguerite pensa) diante do escritório. Mas nem quando ela deixa a praça as coisas estão acabadas. O suplício da chamada ainda dura muito tempo depois que ela parte. A multidão de rostos amarelos e fundos permance imóvel, modificada apenas pela prostração dos corpos mal dormidos em colchões cheios de piolhos, onde só se dorme em grupo. A manhã surge, às vezes pálida, às vezes gloriosa, trazendo aos olhos ainda capazes de encantamento clarões de um carmim magnífico, nuvens imensas coroadas de ouro vivo, uma aurora sem indecisões, adornada das cores de uma pureza sobrenatural da luminosidade translúcida e fria do céu báltico.

É isso que Marguerite pensa. Não baixe a cabeça para a terra árida que elimina toda a sensibilidade. Lute ainda. O céu é uma oferta a cada chamada. Mais tarde, ao longo do dia, extenuada por tantos infortúnios, esquecerá o pior talvez, esquecerá, infeliz, que não é livre... Mas no momento em que o sol nasce ninguém pode lhe tirar o fulgor de liberdade que se desdobra naquele espetáculo da natureza sobre seu corpo cada vez mais magro e frágil, seus olhos cada vez mais fundos.

'O café da manhã está na mesa...' Verônica chamou, da varanda da cozinha. As crianças vieram do terreiro, onde brincavam desde que deixavam a cama, muito cedo. Levantavam-se, iam ver o curral onde havia vacas, bois, búfalos e cavalos, animais aos quais eles não tinham se habituado ainda, e que sempre os fascinava observar. Isso fora os cães e gatos que passeavam preguiçosamente pelo terreno da propriedade, como acontece com toda fazenda.

De dentro da casa, Summerlee, Challenger e Roxton também vieram para se sentarem juntos à mesa...

'Esses pequenos acordam com as galinhas.' Summerlee brincou.

'E nós acordamos antes deles, Arthur.' Challenger pontuou, bondosamente. 'Coisas de crianças e anciãos, creio.'

'Ou talvez anos de prática no platô.' Verônica brincou. Mesmo fora do platô, não conseguiam escapar à rotina que tinham vivido por uma dezena de anos...

Roxton apenas deu bons-dias a todos, e foi primeiro buscar as crianças. Elas eram as únicas capazes de desviar sua atenção de toda a preocupação que o cercava durante o dia. Quando via os dois, conseguia por um instante não pensar onde estaria Marguerite agora, se estaria viva, se estaria também se levantando, como eles.

Todos aguardava ansioso as notícias que Ned lhes dava dia sim, dia não, por telefone, desde que chegara à Londres e se encontrara com Conde Folke. Sua viagem felizmente transcorrera com tranquilidade, sob o falso passaporte da imprensa que Summerlee laboriosamente modificara de 1914 para 1944, e ele agora trabalhava junto com Folke no intuito de investigar mais notícias de Marguerite e libertá-la...

Ned a cada dia ficava mais horrorizado com o mundo que encontrara na Europa: o horror das batalhas, dos bombardeios. O absurdo da perseguição aos não-arianos na Alemanha e nos países dominados pelo nazismo. Tudo parecia um pesadelo inacreditável, ele nunca imaginara que coisas assim pudessem realmente acontecer ou se repetir... Mas ele não estava ali para relatar nada, então via, absorvia e raciocinava sobre tudo com sua inteligência aguçada, e tentava focar todos os seus esforços em Marguerite.

Outra tortura era a fome... Fome atroz, fome que retorcia suas entranhas, e a deixava fraca e presa de constantes vertigens. Mesmo Marguerite, que comia pouco, mas bem, no platô, conhecia agora uma fome sem limites em Ravensbrück, uma fome furiosa que nunca se acalmava e que se tornava insuportável no momento das refeições. No princípio, recebiam uma sopa pela manhã e à noite, eterna sopa de repolho com nabos, quase sempre desidratados. Se esperavam o sábado por causa do pedacinho de margarina e da fatia de salame concedidos nesse dia, por outro lado temiam a porção de café morno que era servido no lugar da sopa (ela, Marguerite, temendo café... Só mesmo num lugar como aqueles, ela pensava). A bola de pão preto misturado com palha não durava muito. O pão cheirava a mofo, mas ela o comia assim mesmo, saboreando-o! Chegou a época na qual a ração foi reduzida e a sopa da noite foi suprimida definitivamente. Quanto à sopa do meio-dia, tornava-se cada vez menos nutritiva: uma água turva na qual nadavam alguns restos de legumes. A tortura da fome tornarva-se cada vez mais intolerável: quando Marguerite acordava, estremunhada de sono, e tentava descer do catre, a cabeça rodava, e ela tinha tido que aprender a se controlar primeiro para não cair de fraqueza. Nesse período, várias prisioneiras desmaiavam por ocasião da chamada. A fatia de pão diminuia cada vez mais, e Marguerite, por sua vez, procurava tirar o máximo proveito nutritivo dela. Economizava a fatia de pão, comendo migalha por migalha, ao longo do dia, lentamente, prologando o prazer de ter algum alimento pelo maior tempo possível. O último pedaço era horrível: tinha já o antegosto amargo da fome renovada; simbolizava o início do suplício da espera pela fatia seguinte de pão, que só viria no dia seguinte. Se na sopa acontecia de encontrar uma batata, Marguerite aprendera que era importante comê-la inteira, até a casca. Descascá-la e jogar a casca fora era um desperdício e um luxo ao qual não podia se dar.

A fome era avassaladora e estupidificante. E Marguerite não compreendia que consolo as companheiras podiam encontrar, gastando horas falando de cardápios, e enganando sua ânsia de comer copiando receitas de cozinha. Marguerite prometera a si mesma nunca se aviltar dessa maneira, e resistira bravamente. Tentava em vão pensar em outra coisa, mas a idéia da fome voltava sem cessar.

Numa das noites, Marguerite está em seu catre. Todas esperam o pão. É tarde. A sopa do meio-dia estava muito rala mas, para consternação das detentas, a Blockowa (supervisora do bloco) acaba de anunciar que o pão não será distribuído essa noite. Perto de Marguerite, no mesmo estrado, uma jovem cuida de outra, que parece muito doente – não consegue comer sequer o pouco que lhe é oferecido. A jovem que se desdobra em cuidados olha para Marguerite, uma desconhecida, mas ainda assim lhe pede se ela não poderia tentar conseguir-lhe uma xícara de leite.

Marguerite desce, de má vontade, de seu leito. Não conhece as moças, e ir até o final do bloco, onde dormem as "pintoras" (que por trabalharem com tintas têm direito a um leite ralo supostamente para evitar a intoxicação) é uma expedição verdadeiramente arriscada. Pega o pão que a moça lhe estende, uma fatia de pão de ontem que ela guardou, e que será a moeda de troca, e a caneca vazia, e põe-se em marcha. O corredor estreitíssimo que leva ao fundo do bloco está atravancado – as mulheres se amontoam no chão, para dormir, como podem, estrados sendo insuficientes para todas elas. Aos empurrões, Marguerite tem uma dificuldade enorme em atingir seu objetivo. Finalmente, o canto das pintoras... Ela trepa até o terceiro andar dos estrados, onde elas ficam, e vê que elas ainda têm um pouco do que Marguerite procura. Marguerite lhes entrega o pão, e elas lhe devolvem a caneca cheia de leite. Mas quando Marguerite vê nas suas mão o lindo líquido branco, uma tentação a invade... Tem tanta fome!... Se bebesse somente um gole, sabe que se sentiria melhor, e ninguém iria notar. Além do mais, ela teve todo aquele trabalho para ajudar uma desconhecida e, normalmente, todas as que consentem em servir de intermediárias recebem uma pequena comissão. Bebo... ou não bebo? Marguerite se pergunta. Hesita ainda. Para ficar em paz com sua própria consciência toma, finalmente, uma decisão: se a passagem de volta até seu estrado, onde as duas moças desconhecidas a esperam, estiver livre, não tocará no leite. Mas, se estiver entupida, vai tomar um gole. As chances estão todas a seu lado, pois, no dormitório, existe sempre uma imensa circulação. Ela só tem uma idéia fixa: o leite – parece-lhe já sentir o gosto. Ela desce do estrado das pintoras, com preocupação, e se volta: a passagem está livre até o outro lado, onde fica seu estrado. E então ela leva, intacto, o leite para a doente.

'Eu queria saber o resto daquele livro...' Tom comentou, desanimado.

'Fale baixo, mamãe está ouvindo.' Abi o admoestou.

'Que livro é esse, Tom?' Verônica, que ouvia a tudo, chegou perto dele.

'É um livro que Tia Marguerite começou a ler com a gente, ainda na Casa da Árvore.' Tom começou a explicar.

'Tom! Ela disse que era um segredinho nosso!' Abi ralhou com ele.

Verônica sabia que seus filhos estavam sentindo muita falta de Marguerite. Todos eles estavam, mas as crianças sofriam mais, até porque não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, todos mudavam de assunto e procuravam não mencionar suas suspeitas e preocupações perto deles...

'É verdade!' Tom disse, colocando as duas mãozinhas sobre a boca.

Verônica se sentou, puxando cada um deles para sentar-se em seu colo, um de cada lado.

'Tenho certeza que Tia Marguerite não ficaria brava se nos contassem agora, crianças.' Verônica achou que se pudesse encontrar o livro por ali, e lê-lo para eles, seria uma forma das crianças lembrarem de Marguerite, mas sem ficarem questionando onde ela estava.

'Era "A Guerra dos Mundos"...' Tom disse, inocente.

Verônica teve que se conter para não rir... Ela tinha proibido Marguerite de oferecer leituras mais adultas para as crianças, mas ela conhecia bem a herdeira para saber que ela transgrediria as regras... E justamente com aquele livro, falando sobre a guerra... Isso apagou imediatamente o sorriso de Verônica.

'É um livro um pouco adulto demais para vocês, não acham?'

'Tia Marguerite não achava. Ela estava nos explicando como as tais guerras são estúpidas e injustas...' Abi comentou.

Verônica estava tocada. Quando poderia, há dez anos, imaginar seus filhos admirados por Marguerite os estar desencorajando sobre a guerra? E agora, lá estava ela, presa exatamente no meio de uma nova guerra, longe de seus amigos, de sua família, de todos os que poderiam salvá-la.

'Sinto falta dela, mamãe.' Tom finalmente confessou, olhando para Verônica com os olhinhos rasos d'água.

'Eu também.' Abi comentou, abraçando Verônica e escondendo seu rosto na curva do ombro de Verônica. Tom espelhou o gesto e fez o mesmo do outro lado.

Roxton entrou na sala nesse momento, e só precisou ver os olhos de Verônica cheios de lágrimas não derramadas para saber qual (ou quem) tinha sido o tema da conversa de sua família... Ele, mais que ninguém, sentia muita falta de Marguerite...

No dia 25 de janeiro de 1945, nasce a uma das prisioneiras (Marie-Louise Ozon) um bebê. Nasce durante a chamada. A detenta esconde-se agachada, por horas intermináveis. A criança é chamada Chantal. Marguerite observara, apenas, horrorizada. Conhecia a moça apenas de vista, mas isso não a impedia de compadecer-se com o sofrimento estampado no rosto da mulher que sozinha amparava-se com as dores do parto. Assim que a chamada terminara, aproximara-se, com outras duas detentas, para ajudá-la. A criança foi separada da mãe tão logo as guardas do bloco descobriram-na. De vez em quando Marie-Louise conseguia buscar a menina às escondidas, mas então tinha que rezar para que a criança não chorasse, ou a Blockowa a mataria. Uma noite, depois da chegada de um novo comboio, quando Marie-Louise voltou de sua incursão trazendo clandestinamente Chantal consigo, encontrou seu estrado ocupado pelas recém-chegadas. Marguerite não a vira naquela noite. Só a encontrara na manhã seguinte, um domingo. Marie-Louise parecia transtornada pela dor, e então Marguerite interrogou-a até descobrir que Chantal morrera durante a noite. Mãe e filha tinham tido que deitar-se no chão frio – e a moça contara à Marguerite como sentira a pequena vida de Chantal se esvaindo. A herdeira teve vontade de perguntar-lhe porque não a procurara, porque não pedira para dormir em seu estrado. Mas aquilo já não faria diferença nesse momento. 'Onde está ela agora?' Marguerite perguntou, chocada. 'Levei-a à sala dos mortos. Cortei uma mecha dos seus cabelos.' Maria-Louise mostrou-a para Marguerite. 'E deixei-a ali. Fiquei esperando, aflita, ali por perto. E vi quando a colocaram em uma grande pá e a jogaram no forno crematório.' Marguerite ficou a olhar incrédula, por alguns instantes, aquela jovem de pouco mais de vinte anos inundada pela dor, antes de vencer seus próprios princípios de não se envolver e abraçá-la, consolando-a – e consolando-se a si mesma.

'É assustador pensar no que estão fazendo.' Summerlee comentou, batendo seu cachimbo para poder trocar o fumo de dentro dele.

'Assustador é pouco, meu velho.' Challenger aquiesceu.

Os dois estavam sentados num banco rústico, sob a sombra generosa de uma mangueira. A paisagem era idílica, mas não coincidia com os ânimos dos dois.

'Campos de trabalho forçado. Potencialmente campos de extermínio. Tudo em nome de purificar uma raça... Não acredito que seres humanos façam isso...' Summerlee continuou.

'É verdade. Vimos muitos horrores entre 1914 e 1918, mas parece que agora as pessoas conseguiram se superar na crueldade e na abrangência destruidora de seus atos...' Challenger acrescentou, pensativo. 'Se eles tivessem visto o que vimos no platô... Únicas origens naqueles homens-macacos...'

'E os jornais falam dos tais campos de trabalho espalhados por todo o território conquistado pelos nazistas! Será possível que todos estejam sendo usados para esse mesmo fim?' Summerlee não se conformava com a idéia da barbárie.

'É difícil precisar, Arthur. Não acho que é algo que eles divulgariam. Quem souber, se fará de cego. Nenhum governo vai se meter. Mas acho pouco provável que cada lugar tenha uma finalidade diferente. Se for realmente verdade que o campo para o qual Marguerite foi levada está sendo usado para essa finalidade, então infelizmente creio que todos os outros campos existentes estão, de uma forma ou de outra, sendo usados para o mesmo fim.' Challenger concluiu, com uma nota de tristeza em sua voz.

Um silêncio se seguiu entre ambos, apenas quebrado pelo som cavo do cachimbo sendo tragado. Os dois homens pensavam em Marguerite, tão distante mas tão próxima ao mesmo tempo nos corações deles.

'Que ela esteja bem onde estiver...' Challenger disse baixinho, expressando seu desejo mais sincero.

'E que Deus a proteja...' Arthur completou, por sua vez.

Marguerite tinha se fechado sobre si mesma... Era a única proteção contra o que acontecia à sua volta.

Quando as prisioneiras chegavam da oficina, encontravam regularmente um ou mais pêndulos contra o pôr-do-sol. Duas ou três prisioneiras enforcadas, todos os dias, recepcionavam a chegada das várias frentes de trabalho. Então, olhar para frente era chocante.

O chão estava coberto de cinzas – cinzas humanas. Por todos os lugares, por onde andavam, por onde pisavam, cinzas, tão espessas em alguns pontos que impediam a vegetação de crescer. Então, olhar para o chão era chocante.

Fechar os olhos parecia a solução. Mas respirar o ar frio e pesado, carregado do cheiro de carne queimada, a fumaça constante, não protegia ninguém da realidade. Então, nem simplesmente fechar os olhos adiantava.

Era impossível ficar imune a tudo aquilo. As pessoas com quem você conversava num dia, desapareciam estupidamente, repentinamente ou não, dias depois. Você só as reencontraria como cinzas. As pessoas se olhavam desconfiadas. Os SS tinham atingido um cerne na questão humana: tinham conseguido influenciar o comportamento instintivo, de comunidade, natural e intrínseco dos prisioneiros, num individualismo mais básico que o individualismo animal. Cada prisioneira era um ser humano embrutecido, cujo único objetivo era sobreviver. Às vezes, nem isso mais. Algumas simplesmente desistiam, se entregavam, e morriam aos poucos. Outras enlouqueciam.

Mas Marguerite não pretendia se entregar. E tentava não enlouquecer. E para isso usou todas as técnicas que aprendera quando criança, no orfanato ou nos internatos, quando passara sozinha tantos natais e festas familiares, quando tivera que aprender a encontrar alento e consolo em si mesma enquanto os outros lhe viravam as costas ou a desprezavam. Nunca imaginou que aquilo tudo seria útil. Mas estava sendo útil ali. Ela construiu seu próprio universo interior. O esforço não fora construí-lo – sua família e sua casa do platô estavam mais que vivos dentro dela. O esforço era manter-se focada naquela visão de paraíso, mesmo quando tudo a sua volta desmoronava inexoravelmente, no campo. Mas ela aprendeu, aos poucos, a fechar-se em si mesma, e continuar sobrevivendo. E enquanto a morte reinava a seu lado, ela se esforçava por manter vida circulando em suas veias.

Notas: 

(1) As histórias mencionadas nesse capítulo (tanto a do leite quanto a de Marie-Louise/Chantal) são histórias verídicas, corroboradas por diversos depoimentos de sobreviventes dos campos – apenas Marguerite não era, obviamente, uma personagem das histórias. Para referência, veja o livro "Campos de Mulheres".

(2) Ravensbrück, em alemão, significa "a ponte dos corvos" ou "a fonte dos corvos".

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	16. Uma visita inesperada

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Jess: **Oi, linda! Pois é, esse lance do campo de concentração é pesado, né? Mas acho que finalmente as coisas vão começar a melhorar, vejo uma luz no fim do túnel nesse capítulo, então, espero que goste! Beijocaxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!

**Aline: **Minha amiga, eu não queria estar nem na pele da Marguerite, nem na pele dos outros. Fico imaginando que todos os que passaram pela 2ª guerra e sobreviveram a ela sejam heróis, porque esse é o tipo de cicatriz invisível que nunca se apaga... Mas, como disse pra Jess aí em cima, as coisas chegam num ponto tão ruim que fica difícil ficar pior – é a hora, normalmente, em que elas começam a melhorar... Então, o próximo capítulo está aqui! XOXO!

**Rosa: **há há há Vamos deixar as outras identidades de lado he he he Vai que começa mais um dos processos de milhares de dolores, melhor não. Sobre os nomes dos outros campos, eu realmente não sei... Ravensbrück na verdade não era o nome do campo em si, quer dizer, não nasceu como nome de campo. Era o nome da vilazinha onde havia uma estação de trem pacífica antes da guerra. O campo herdou o nome da vilazinha. E nesse sentido a Alemanha tem muito desses nomes: cidadezinhas e vilas com nomes de animais (como Volfsburg, a cidade dos lobos, onde fica a fábrica da Volkswagen lá, por exemplo). Saudades de você, espero te ver no Carnaval, me escreve, ta? Beijão!

**Nirce: **moça, que bom ver você aqui (minha amiga-secreta-não-mais-secreta he he he). Gi-ohn Gi-ohn está no Brasil com saudade de mim, já que ele não veio na mala pra trabalhar comigo nessa viagem, tadinho... Marguerite tem têmpera, e com certeza o que ela já passou vai ajudá-la a superar mais essa, prinncipalmente agora que além da força dela ela sabe poder também contar com a família platoense... Beijão!

**Maga: **eu também chorei um bocado escrevendo essa fic, porque é impossível não se envolver com a estória quando a gente está escrevendo, principalmente quando os personagens nos são tão queridos, né? Mas as coisas devem começar a melhorar, e as aventuras recomeçam, espero que goste do próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Nessa: **oi, linda! É chocante ver como as coisas aconteceram. Cada vez que leio algo novo sobre o assunto me surpreendo sobre o quão longe pode chegar a "maldade" humana. Felizmente, a maldade humana tem a contrapartida da bondade humana, da generosidade humana, etc etc etc... Como a família platoense que aguarda ansiosa o que há pela frente... Fico imaginando as crianças sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo, e todos os adultos fazendo firula para contar. Deve ter sido muito confuso para os pequenos entender o que acontecia naquela casa durante todos aqueles meses, mas... Tudo está prestes a se agitar novamente! Capítulo novo daqui pra baixo he he he... XOXO!

**TowandaBR: **é, moça, só dá pra dizer "vida dura". Mais dura ainda durante aqueles anos de guerra. Mas, agora as aventuras começam e seu querido Ned vai começar a agir... Beijão pra você, saudadesssssssssssssssssssssssss...

**Di, Claudia (Sis), Kakau:** cadê vocês? Estou sentindo falta dos seus comentários! Beijos pras três sumidas, apareçam!

**Capítulo 16 – Uma visita inesperada...**

Verônica sentou-se na cama, sobressaltada. Seu corpo estava banhado em suor, e sua respiração ofegante.

Em alguns segundos, Roxton batia, preocupado, à porta de seu quarto.

'O que houve?' ele disse, vendo-a trêmula ainda. 'Ouvi você gritar alguma coisa. Está tudo bem?' ele parecia constrangido.

Ela fazia um esforço por controlar as batidas de seu coração e sua respiração acelerada.

'Algum pesadelo?' ele insistiu, dando um passo para dentro do quarto.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda incapaz de articular alguma palavra. Ele começou a se preocupar. Deu-lhe mais algum tempo, antes de perguntar novamente: 'Quer falar sobre isso?'

'Era Marguerite.' A voz dela era apenas um fio de som. 'Estava presa.'

'Isso nós sabemos, minha amiga.' Ele disse, entre desconcertado e desanimado.

'Ela precisa de nós...' Verônica insistiu.

'Não tenho dúvidas disso...' Ele também estava pensativo. 'Ela precisará de toda a ajuda que for possível se ela estiver realmente onde o Conde Folke disse que a levaram... Mas não podemos fazer muita coisa daqui, a não ser rezar e esperar que Ned e o Conde tenham sucesso nas negociações deles.'

Ele podia sentir a impaciência de Verônica.

'Deite-se, Verônica. Você ficar agoniada assim não vai ajudar Marguerite. Você precisa descansar.' Ele disse, aproximando-se e fazendo com que ela se deitasse novamente. Acomodou-a confortavelmente, e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela ainda ficou um longo tempo acordada, mesmo depois que ele já tinha saído e voltado para o quarto dele. Seu coração batia mais calmo agora, mas nem por isso menos preocupado ou triste. Não diria a Roxton que sonhava com Marguerite todas as noites. Que a via, sempre, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Ela não dizia nada, mas seu olhar por si só era um pedido de socorro. Ah, como queria que Ned estivesse ali ao lado dela... Ou pelo menos ao lado de Marguerite...

'Deus os abençõe.' Foram as palavras que Verônica mal pôde distinguir dos lábios de Roxton, que parecia profundamente emocionado, antes da ligação internacional ser desligada.

Ele tremia tão visivelmente que Verônica teve a certeza que ele ia cair. Tirou o telefone das mãos dele e ajudou-o a alcançar a poltrona mais próxima, onde ele se sentou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e chorando copiosamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela desejava perguntar o que estava acontecendo, temia a resposta, temia o que mais a resposta poderia desencadear naquele homem que ela achava conhecer tão bem, mas que a surpreendia se mostrando repentinamente tão frágil ali para ela.

Apenas os dois estavam na casa naquele momento. Challenger e Summerlee estavam fazendo alguns cálculos de distância, simulando quanto tempo levariam em marcha até atingir as escarpas externas do platô. Depois, sabia que precisariam dela e de Roxton para discutir estratégias de resgate e batalha que pretendiam aplicar para libertar os zangas. Já tinham diversas alternativas em mente, o que lhes dava segurança para voltarem e tentar pelo menos alguns dos estratagemas para libertar seus amigos. Mas antes precisavam resgatar Marguerite para poderem voltar ao platô. E também precisavam descobrir um meio de voltar no tempo, para 1929.

As crianças brincavam por perto – desde que tinham saído do platô, já tinham amizade com as crianças dos colonos, onde iam à escola enquanto estivessem por ali.

Ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona em que ele estava, e estendeu a mão, acariciando os cabelos dele, que tinham ficado ainda mais prateados nos últimos meses. Quase cinco meses desde que tinham saído do platô. Só então ele pareceu se dar conta que ela ainda estava ali. Rapidamente ele se sentou direito, enxugando desajeitadamente as lágrimas. Ela ainda deu algum tempo a ele, antes de perguntar:

'Está tudo bem?'

Ele olhou para o alto e respirou fundo, antes de responder...

O campo era uma fábrica de morte, que não parava nunca. Aliás, pelo contrário. Como todas as fábricas, crescia sempre, e sua capacidade de produzir morte era aumentada a cada nova idéia ou invenção nazista.

Com a superpopulação e os comboios que ainda chegavam continuamente ao campo, dormiam em três ou quatro por catre que originalmente fora construído para uma pessoa, ou, pior ainda, se amontoavam no chão, sem cobertores. O inverno, a falta de condições higiênicas, a fraqueza das prisioneiras, tudo combinado desencadeara uma epidemia de tifo. Marguerite percebera que também tinha caído vítima da epidemia há apenas três dias, e desde então era consumida por uma constante febre de mais de 40oC, ininterruptamente.

A possibilidade de ir a uma enfermaria não existia: a "enfermaria" e o "hospital" eram apenas nomes simbólicos para diferentes métodos de extermínio que eram aplicados às prisioneiras. Todas as que tinham ido para um desses supostos "lugares" em função do tifo não tinham jamais voltado. Marguerite sabia que tinha que agüentar, e principalmente não deixar que os soldados que as vigiavam notassem que também ela estava doente, pois nesse caso eles mesmos a encaminhariam à "enfermaria" ou ao "hospital".

As últimas setenta e duas horas tinham um quê de irrealidade da febre que agora a acompanhava dia e noite. Como uma autômata ia para as oficinas junto às outras detentas, cortarem dezenas de fardas de SS e costurá-las com esmero para manterem sua vida. Mantinha a conta dos dias, e sabia que agora estavam no comecinho de março. Pelo menos o tempo estava começando a melhorar, e ela tinha a esperança de que isso também viesse a contribuir para que sua febre baixasse um pouco e que ela pudesse suportar melhor todo o mal estar do tifo.

Mas, apesar disso, naquele dia estava se sentindo particularmente mal. Tivera dificuldade em manter-se equilibrada durante a espera da chamada matinal e da contagem, e caminhar até a oficina de costura tinha sido um suplício para seu corpo doído de febre. Felizmente sua habilidade na costura permitia que ela ficasse sentada, manipulando as máquinas, enquanto as detentas menos habilidosas tinham que ficar em pé o dia todo, riscando e cortando moldes para as roupas.

Marguerite estava totalmente dedicada ao seu trabalho, esforçando-se por se concentrar na linha a ser seguida pela costura, seus olhos lacrimejando pelo esforço através da cortina de febre que insistia em toldá-los, quando um ruído lhe chamou a atenção.

Sabia que não podia se desviar do trabalho – ou seria duramente repreendida. Os SS não hesitavam em usar seus chicotes, porretes, suas mãos ou seus cães para castigar as detentas. A morte ali não precisava de motivos – a vida, sim, é que precisava. Então, sem desviar os olhos da costura a sua frente, ficou prestando atenção às vozes que se aproximavam.

Falavam em alemão. Era a Cruz Vermelha sueca, que tivera autorização especial de Himmler para visitar as oficinas, examinar as detentas, e eventualmente levar as que precisassem de cuidados médicos embora para serem tratadas pela própria Cruz Vermelha. Era a primeira concessão de Himmler nesse sentido, uma concessão que mostraria, para olhos mais atentos, que os nazistas finalmente viam que estava prestes a soçobrar na guerra. Mas Marguerite não tinha como saber disso. Apenas distinguiu as apresentações dos médicos da Cruz Vermelha, dizendo que tinham ordens para examinar as mulheres e viu, com o rabo do olho, os homens vestidos de branco adentrarem o salão da grande oficina onde todas as mulheres trabalhavam.

Sem que elas parassem de trabalhar, os médicos percorreram lentamente as várias bancadas de trabalho, observando cada detenta, e dirigindo-se educadamente às que lhes pareciam doentes para que parassem o trabalho e as acompanhassem. Há tanto tempo elas não tinham um tratamento digno que se espantavam diante da cortesia e paciência desses verdadeiros médicos. Eles separaram três ou quatro mulheres, antes de chegar aonde Marguerite trabalhava sem ter se detido nesse meio tempo.

'Senhora? Parece febril. Venha conosco, por favor, deixe essa máquina, vamos examiná-la.' O médico instou-a, tocando em seu braço quando notou que ela não percebera que era com ela, seus olhos grudados na costura.

Ela parou automaticamente e fez menção de levantar-se, mas a fraqueza da febre e da fome causou-lhe uma tontura momentânea, e se não fosse um outro braço forte ampará-la em tempo, ela teria caído.

Virou-se para agradecer e o que viu a deixou sem fala: Ned estava com o grupo de médicos, e ele a ajudara, sem tê-la reconhecido de costas, afinal, todas as detentas eram parecidas na sua magreza, nas roupas listradas de indistintos tons de cinza, na penugem curtíssima que cobria seus couros cabeludos raspados. Viu que ele a olhava também, parecendo capaz apenas de divisar os enormes olhos cinza-azulados, que pareciam ainda maiores no rosto emagrecido de Marguerite, sem os cabelos negros para contrastarem e amenizarem a intensidade do olhar dela. Ela estava muito pálida, e apenas duas pequenas faixas anormalmente coradas sobre os zigomáticos e a espécie de cortina vítrea de um brilho etéreo sobre os olhos denunciavam sua febre. Ela não conseguiu falar nada, e Ned se conteve a tempo, apenas continuando a ampará-la até que se juntasse às outras detentas para que fossem levadas e examinadas. Não podia se denunciar justamente agora, e Marguerite entendeu que aquela não era uma boa hora para expressões de reconhecimento, embora seu coração se rejubilasse dentro do peito por vê-lo ali.

Seguindo uma ótima idéia de Ned Malone, Conde Folke tinha negociado com Himmler a visita da Cruz Vermelha sueca para resgate de prisioneiras adoentadas. Himmler os havia autorizado a proceder com exames nas detentas e eventualmente a retirá-las dos campos. Conde Folke sabia que essa seria sua oportunidade de fazer cumprir a missão da Cruz Vermelha, e, ao mesmo tempo, se possível, ajudar seu velho conhecido e a bela mulher que ele apenas entrevira. O jornalista que viera juntar-se a ele representando Roxton lutava com afinco pela vida da mulher. Mas não sabiam se ela ainda estava viva. E finalmente chegara a vez da oficina de costura em Ravensbrück. Depois do que tinham visto no campo antes de chegar à oficina de costura, teve a noção de que a única certeza que aquelas detentas tinham na vida era a morte, inevitável. Não era uma questão se SE, mas de QUANDO morreriam. Tinha feito questão de acompanhar os médicos, para ter certeza que encontraria a mulher que Roxton tanto prezava, mesmo sem conhecê-la bem. Temera não reconhecê-la entre tantos rostos, mas para isso tinha o jornalista Ned Malone com ele. Ned entendeu que essa era sua chance, e conseguiu autorização para juntar-se às visitas, sob a condição de não fotografar, e apenas relatar o que vira para a imprensa (afinal, para todos os efeitos os nazistas acreditavam que ele era um jornalista). Era a oportunidade de garantir que, se Marguerite estivesse viva entre as prisioneiras, ele a acharia. Estivera com o grupo da Cruz Vermelha em várias oficinas de trabalho, e ficara espantado com o estado de fraqueza em que encontravam os detentos – e isso porque aqueles eram os mais fortes, os únicos ainda aptos a trabalhar. Não sabia se respirava aliviado por tê-la encontrado viva, ou enraivecido por ver o estado em que ela – e as outras detentas – se encontravam.

'Todas estão doentes. Essas três devem ser tratadas com vitaminas. Essa aqui, porém, tem tifo. Temos que levá-la.' Os médicos deram seu prognóstico depois de examinarem as quatro pacientes. As três que precisavam de vitaminas foram levadas de volta ao trabalho, sob os olhares jocosos dos soldados da SS que vigiavam e controlavam o trabalho nas oficinas – elas receberiam sua "vitamina" nas "enfermarias" do campo, mais tarde... ah, como receberiam...

A quarta prisioneira, porém, foi imediatamente liberada pelo responsável do campo, que acompanhara os exames, e foi levada de maca pelos médicos para uma ambulância. Marguerite já não viu mais Ned. Aliás, já não viu mais nada, sob o efeito de uma das injeções que os médicos tinham lhe aplicado ainda durante o exame. Sua maca foi levada para o pequeno furgão da Cruz Vermelha, que afastou-se pela estrada que começava a livrar-se da neve dos últimos meses. Naquele mesmo dia, 05/março/1945, mais de mil prisioneiras deixaram Ravensbrück resgatadas pela Cruz Vermelha sueca. (1)

'Mas essas são ótimas notícias, Roxton!' Verônica sentia pela primeira vez uma esperança palpável desde que todo aquele pesadelo começara.

'Na verdade, Verônica, eles ainda não sabem se ela está viva, ou se serão capazes de encontrá-la. Mas eles estavam indo para o campo, pessoalmente, para procurá-la. Ned e Cond Folke. E me prometeram que, caso ela estivesse viva e eles a encontrassem, eles a resgatariam. Eles vão nos telefonar, de toda forma, quando voltarem de lá.' A voz de Roxton era baixa e contida, passada sua primeira explosão depois da notícia. Verônica tinha preparado chá para os dois, e no dele colocara uma pequena dose de um calmante, sem que ele notasse.

'Isso vai levar algumas horas ainda. Por que você não se deita agora? Acordaremos você assim que o telefone tocar.' Ela sugeriu.

Ele ainda pensou em negar, mas sentia estranhamente um torpor confortável perpassando seu corpo, e aceitou a sugestão. 'Mas me acorde em cinco horas, no máximo, que é tempo mais que suficiente para que eles saiam de Berlim, vão até o campo, e voltem para me dar notícias.' Ele disse, enquanto ela o acompanhava, ainda preocupada por seu bem estar.

'Fique tranquilo. Agora, descanse.' Ela disse, fechando a porta do quarto dele atrás de si, depois de ter fechado as venezianas para minimizar a luz do dia que poderia perturbar o sono dele.

'Mas como você o convenceu a descansar?' Summerlee, conhecendo o caçador, duvidava que Roxton aceitaria dormir exatamente naquele momento crucial.

Verônica ruborizou-se: 'Eu não o convenci, propriamente. Coloquei um pouco de calmante no chá que dei a ele.'

Challenger se aproximou dela: 'Não se sinta culpada, você fez bem.'

'Além disso, não podemos antecipar que notícias Ned e esse Conde trarão ao ligar.' Summerlee disse, preocupado. Afinal, racionalmente eles sabiam que Ned e o Conde poderiam não encontrar Marguerite. Nenhum deles queria sequer considerar a mera possibilidade dela estar morta.

**NOTAS:**

Construído para 5.000 detentas, o campo de Ravensbrück chegou a comportar até 6 vezes mais, com 3 a 4 dormindo na mesma cama e até no chão, sem cobertores. As prisioneiras eram acordadas às 4 da manhã e ficavam do lado de fora até serem contadas. Era então servido uma imitação de café. Voltavam aos barracões ao meio-dia e à noite para uma sopa. Trabalhavam cerca de 12 a 14 horas por dia, com folga no domingo. Elas eram forçadas (assim como em 70 sub-campos) ao trabalho escravo para empresas metalúrgicas e automotivas, fazendo inclusive peças para as bombas V1 e V2, uniformes de prisioneiros e da própria SS além de construção de estradas. As que sabotavam ou resistiam sofriam com espancamentos e torturas. Também foram submetidas à experimentos médicos onde eram usadas como cobaias humanas. Em (05 de março) e abril (de 22 a 28 de abril), a Cruz Vermelha Sueca conseguiu liberar milhares de mulheres de Ravensbrück com a concordância do chefe da SS, Heinrich Himmler. Em 27 e 28 de abril, as mulheres restantes e que podiam andar foram forçadas à uma marcha da morte. Em 30 de abril de 1945 o exército soviético liberou o campo de Ravensbrück, onde encontrou somente 3.000 mulheres, muito doentes.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	17. Despertar & Final capitulo duplo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**Aline:** hello, dear! Obrigada pelos elogios, a estória realmente está chegando no ponto de virada... A Marg também é minha heroína, e a Si diria que a minha Marg já não é mais a Marg do seriado, mas é a Marg do jeito que eu a vejo (ou que eu a fiz) he he he. Mas... É assim que eu acredito nela... Esse é o capítulo final (juntei os dois últimos), espero que goste! XOXOXOXOXOXO...

**Rafinha:** a agonia agora tem uma chance de acabar, Rafinha! Espero que você goste!

**Jess:** pois é, a luz vem, e o trem vem em seguida... Vamos ver onde isso vai dar... Saudade de você! Beijos...

**Maguinha:** Capítulo final está aqui, obrigada pelas palavras tão gentis. As coisas agora devem começar a se desenrolar, e daí é ladeira abaixo – ou ladeira acima, se pensarmos no astral que as coisas devem tomar he he he. Beijão, saudade!

**Nessa:** hi, honey! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo... Essa estória é bem triste, mas como toda tristeza nos ensina e nos faz crescer e, quando sobrevivemos a ela, nos faz muito mais fortes, vale o dito do poeta Fernando Pessoa: "tudo vale a pena se a alma não é pequena"! Próximo capítulo – e último – está aqui... XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO...

**Lais:** Olá! Pois é, demandou uma certa pesquisa sim, e também o senso crítico de uma historiadora de verdade (d. Rosa) pra tentar deixar as informações o mais coerentes possível! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Robbie Williams:** wow, até o gatão Robbie Williams resolveu dar uma passadinha aqui e deixar review? Bom, aí vai o último capítulo...

**Capítulo 17 – Despertar...**

Foi apenas depois do jantar que ele acordou. Parecia que não dormia há séculos, e aquelas horas de sono tinham sido uma benção. Mas não ouvira o telefone tocar... Por que será que Folke estava demorando tanto a dar notícias? Sentou-se imediatamente na cama confortável, mas antes que pudesse se levantar, seus amigos bateram timidamente à porta do quarto.

Aquilo o deixou nervoso. Todos juntos, ali, esperando que ele acordasse. Verônica estava particularmente pálida e parecia agitada e muito impressionada. Roxton imediatamente dirigiu-se a ela, preocupado pelo que lia no rosto da amiga:

'Verônica? Ned ligou, não? Por que não me acordaram? Onde está Marguerite?' a voz de Roxton tinha um tom de ansiedade crescente, ao mesmo tempo que toda cor sumia do rosto dele.

'Está sendo tratada por dois médicos da Cruz Vermelha, que estão instruindo um médico de bordo sobre como cuidar dela ao longo da viagem de navio que ela fará para cá... Ned está com eles.'

'Mas ela está realmente doente? Ou está ferida?' Roxton perguntou, levantando-se, como se ela estivesse na sala ao lado e ele pudesse ir até lá vê-la.

Mas Challenger o impediu.

'Calma, Roxton. Sente-se, vamos conversar.' Todos sabiam que precisavam prepará-lo para dar-lhe as notícias sobre Marguerite.

'Diga logo, pelo amor de Deus.' Roxton ainda tentou desvencilhar-se do amigo.

'John, ela está doente. Sente-se, vamos conversar.' Verônica finalmente fez com que ele se sentasse, sabendo que precisaria lidar com a urgência de John em saber notícias de Marguerite.

'Doente? O que ela tem, Verônica? Por favor, fale logo! Você vai me matar de ansiedade!'

'De acordo com os médicos, ela está com tifo, Roxton.'

Roxton apenas arregalou os olhos...

'E o que isso significa, exatamente?'

'Bem... Segundo os médicos, a pessoa tem dores de cabeça muito fortes, dores no corpo – principalmente nas articulações – e febre alta, que sobe muito até o final da primeira semana da manifestação da doença, e só começa a diminuir no décimo quarto dia, para voltar ao normal nas próximas semanas, com o final da doença.' Verônica explicou, conforme tinha ouvido de Ned, sob a aquiescência de Challenger e Summerlee. (1)

Roxton pareceu um pouco mais aliviado... Mas ainda precisava se tranqüilizar:

'Sem riscos?'

'Bem...'

'Verônica, conte-me a história toda!'

'O problema é que em alguns casos, a prostração pode progredir, seguida de delírio e...' Verônica procurou repetir a informação técnica que Ned lhe dera com calma.

'Ela corre perigo de vida, Verônica?' Roxton estava pálido.

'Os médicos estão avaliando, meu amigo. O corpo dela está fraco e debilitado pelo frio, a fome, os maus-tratos, a exaustão do trabalho forçado. Mas de qualquer forma eles já aplicaram nela uma vacina contra o tifo que foi desenvolvida durante a guerra e que diminui a progressão da doença, mesmo em pessoas já contaminadas. Além disso, eles estão usando os dois antibióticos mais eficientes conhecidos contra o tifo, o cloranfenicol e tetraciclina.'

'Como ela está, Verônica? O que mais Ned contou a você?'

'Eles foram até o galpão onde elas costuram os uniformes, Roxton. Ela estava a uma das máquinas de costura. Segundo ele, nem precisaram fingir que ela estava doente, era gritante que estava com febre alta. Ele não a reconheceu, de costas...'

Aquilo disparou a desconfiança de Roxton:

'Como ele pode não ter reconhecido Marguerite, Verônica? Ele a conhece há mais de dez anos, é impossível não reconhecê-la estando perto dela.' ele parecia desesperado. Precisava entender o que tudo aquilo significava...

'Elas todas usam o mesmo uniforme, Roxton, e estavam todas muito magras devido às privações por que passavam... Além disso...' Verônica hesitou, mas precisava prepará-lo 'elas todas tiveram seus cabelos raspados, o que dificulta bastante reconhecer alguém de costas.'

Verônica observou Roxton inspirar profundamente e fechar os olhos, como para poupá-la do ódio que tomou conta dele e que perpassava em seu olhar. E Verônica podia entender que o amigo ficasse revoltado. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do buraco que sentira em seu estômago quando Ned, ainda muito impressionado pelo que presenciara no campo, comentara por ver as mulheres naquela situação deprimente, e principalmente de saber que Marguerite estava entre elas. Resolveu continuar.

'Quando os médicos a viram – antes mesmo que Ned ou Folke a reconhecessem – notaram que estava febril, e pediram que ela os acompanhasse para um exame. Quando ela se levantou, ela ficou tonta por causa da febre, e Ned foi apoiá-la, por simples cortesia, como faria com qualquer pessoa naquela situação, e foi só quando ela se virou para agradecê-lo que ele a reconheceu...'

Verônica deu mais alguns momentos para que Roxton digerisse a informação. Mas precisava terminar.

'Os médicos do navio não a queriam a bordo quando souberam que tinha tifo, e foi só quando os médicos da Cruz Vermelha explicaram que ela já tinha sido vacinada e que portanto não havia perigo de epidemia que eles permitiram que Ned e os médicos da Cruz Vermelha subissem a bordo com ela, e agora eles devem estar explicando o procedimento para cuidar dela enquanto durar a viagem...'

Podia ver que o amigo mais velho se controlava para não extravasar toda a raiva que sentia naquele momento pela aparente insensibilidade das pessoas... Via a palidez do rosto do outro, seus maxilares apertados, os punhos fechados e ligeiramente trêmulos. Roxton finalmente se levantou, e caminhou até a janela, abrindo as venezenianas com violência, e deixando o ar fresco da noite invadir seus pulmões como um bálsamo, dando as costas a seus amigos, por um instante.

Challenger fez um sinal para que os outros o deixassem a sós com Roxton. Deu mais algum tempo para que o amigo digerisse o que ouvira, e então aproximou-se, colocando a mão amigavelmente em seu ombro.

'Sei que é revoltante saber de tanta degradação, meu velho. Mas não se esqueça do mais importante...'

Roxton, que até então não se virara para ele, finalmente virou-se, e o encarou: 'Eu sei, George. Ela está viva, está vindo para cá, e isso é tudo o que me importa nesse momento.'

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

Ela estava tendo um sonho bom.

No sonho, não estava mais amontoada no catre de madeira, com outras quatro detentas, num ambiente onde o mau cheiro dominava, e tiritando no frio insuportável da madrugada no galpão do campo. E ainda agradecendo, porque as que estavam em pior situação que ela dormiam no chão. E também não sentia mais aquela fome contínua.

Estava, sim, deitada numa cama macia, quente, com lençóis limpos e cheirosos. Aliás, o cheiro do lugar era limpo e fresco, como o aroma delicioso da brisa marinha numa casa litorânea.

Definitivamente não queria acordar do sonho. Mas sabia que dentro em pouco o apito dos guardas soaria e eles gritariam "Aufsteheeeeeeeen" (2) para que elas acordassem e seu sonho terminaria.

Mas, ao contrário disso, John apareceu no seu sonho. Na verdade, ela não o estava vendo. Mas sentia o cheiro dele. Hummmmm, que delícia... Como sentia falta de John... A lembrança dos seus olhos, do seu sorriso, enchia sua mente e a ajudava a ir em frente quando tudo o mais parecia desmoronar. Esperava que ele estivesse bem, onde quer que ele estivesse agora. Era essa esperança, sobre o bem estar dele e de seus amigos, que lhe dera força para sobreviver cada dia naquele campo onde apenas a morte florescia em todos os lugares para onde decidisse olhar. Sua memória de John era tão vívida que podia sentir a enorme mão dele segurando a sua, com delicadeza, como ele fizera tantas e tantas vezes nos anos em que tinham estado juntos. Uma lágrima subiu aos seus olhos, mas ela não queria chorar, não queria acordar do sonho.

Mas acordou.

E foi tomada de surpresa. Estava realmente numa cama macia e quente, num camarote arejado pela brisa marinha. Estaria ainda sonhando? Não, porque John não estava ali. Ao invés dele, Ned a olhava:

'Desculpe, eu, eu não queria acordá-la...' a rapaz disse, polidamente, um pouco constrangido.

Ela fez menção de mover-se, mas foi interrompida.

'Shhhh... Procure não falar, nem se mexer muito...' Ned a orientou, aproximando-se mais.

'Onde estamos?' ela se surpreendeu – mal podia reconhecer sua própria voz naquele quase fio de som que conseguia balbuciar. Estava numa prostração imensa...

'Você precisa descansar, ainda está doente. Mas fique tranquila, tudo vai ficar bem agora...'

'Onde estamos? Eu me lembro de ter visto você hoje com os médicos no campo.' ela repetiu, mas Ned a impediu de continuar.

'Hoje? Não, minha amiga, isso foi há mais de uma semana...' Ned sabia que a percepção temporal dela estava alterada pela febre contínua que o tifo tinha provocado. Na semana desde que eles tinham zarpado, tinham temido perdê-la a cada momento, mas finalmente hoje a febre começara a dar uma pequena trégua.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas uma sonolência enorme ainda a entorpecia. De qualquer forma, ainda perguntou:

'Onde estamos?'

'Num navio, a caminho de casa...' foi a última coisa que ouviu Ned dizer, antes de seu corpo relaxar e ela resvalar para o mundo dos sonhos novamente.

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Pensei que você já não fosse mais ligar hoje, Ned... Pegou no sono?' Verônica perguntou, carinhosa.

'Não, meu amor...' Ned hesitou, mas não conseguiria guardar aquela informação por muito tempo. 'Estava com Marguerite...'

'É mesmo, Ned? Então, acho melhor você contar os detalhes para o Roxton...' Verônica disse, feliz em ceder o aparelho ao amigo que observava atentamente a conversa, bebendo as palavras que Verônica dizia ao telefone, tentando antecipar e adivinhar o que Ned poderia estar dizendo do outro lado.

'Ela acordou, Roxton.' E Ned não pôde conter um sorriso finalmente imaginando as feições sérias de Roxton se desmancharem num leve sorriso. 'Voltou a dormir, mas ela acordou por um instante.' Os amigos que estavam perto de Roxton notaram como era incrível como a mera menção à Marguerite suavizava todos os traços sérios de Roxton.

'Mesmo? E ela falou algo?'

'Você conhece Marguerite melhor que ninguém, Roxton. Fez perguntas, queria saber onde estava, que dia era. Sabemos como ela detesta se sentir fragilizada, perdida no tempo. Mas já está dormindo tranqüilamente novamente. E de agora em diante a febre deve baixar cada vez mais...' Ned estava aliviado. O pior passara. Agora ela estava a caminho da recuperação.

Continuaram conversando mais um pouco, quase celebrando...

'Eu ainda não o agradeci, Ned...'

'Como assim?'

'Se não fosse por você, Marguerite não estaria com você nesse navio, talvez sequer estivesse viva...'

'Roxton, ela não é apenas sua esposa. É minha irmã mais velha, minha amiga, é a madrinha de meus filhos. Somos uma família, e vamos continuar juntos. Além disso, eu só dei a idéia a Folke – foi o poder de negociação dele e o peso da Cruz Vermelha que fizeram boa parte do trabalho...'

'Mesmo assim, obrigado, meu amigo, de todo o meu coração...' (3)

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Não!' ela sentou-se na cama, transpirando. Tinha tido um pesadelo com as câmaras de gás e os malditos crematórios. As pilhas de corpos que vira ali tinham-na perseguido em delírio, e agora voltavam para assombrar-lhe os pesadelos.

Mas daquela vez não acordou sozinha. Roxton estava ali a seu lado na cama, e em dois segundos ele a tinha tomado nos braços, acalmando os tremores e soluços que a sacudiam.

Era a primeira vez desde que ela voltara que ele a vira aterrorizada. Tinha-a visto delirando no primeiro dia, mas desde que a febre baixara ela parecia ter um sono razoavelmente tranqüilo. Interrompido, mas tranquilo.

Assustara-se muito ao vê-la, logo que foram buscá-la na chegada ao porto. Magérrima, tendo que ser amparada por Ned para caminhar, o rosto pálido e muito abatido, mais miúda ainda sem a moldura dos bastos cabelos negros. Ela parecia tão pequena e frágil que mesmo vendo-a ali na frente dele ele ainda tivera medo de perdê-la, e lembrara-se de tê-la tomado em seus braços para levá-la para casa, jurando a si mesmo e a ela nunca mais se separarem. Ela ainda estava profundamente febril quando chegara, ele podia se lembrar do corpo quente dela contra o seu, e dos tremores que ainda a agitavam. Vira Ned abraçar Verônica, como se encontrasse um porto seguro depois de mares turbulentos, e sabia que isso não se devia à viagem de navio, mas àquilo que o amigo certamente presenciara no campo de concentração. E isso o assustava ainda mais, pois Ned apenas vira o que vira por algumas horas, e Marguerite tivera que encarar aquele suplício por meses, na pele.

Eles tinham feito Challenger e Summerlee cuidar das crianças, para que elas não vissem a tia naquele estado de prostração da chegada. Nem comer Marguerite conseguia – meses sem alimentação minimamente adequada exigiam uma adaptação lenta à comida novamente.

Mas eles já tinham chegado há quatro, ou cinco dias, e o calor dos trópicos começava a fazer seus pequenos milagres. E agora ela tinha o primeiro pesadelo real.

'Calma, meu amor, calma. Está tudo bem. Você está segura agora...'

Ele sentia o corpo ainda mais miúdo dela contra o seu, e as lágrimas dela finalmente molharam a camisa do seu pijama. Ele continuou embalando-a, até sentir seus soluços se acalmarem, mas notou que ela não tinha voltado a dormir nos seus braços, como era costume...

'Quer falar sobre o que houve?' ele já perguntara isso a ela tão logo ela estivera bem, depois que chegara, mas ela dissera que tudo o que importava era que estavam ali, agora. E ele sabia que Marguerite Krux só contaria o que quisesse e quando quisesse. Sabia que Malone e Verônica tinham tido uma longa conversa, Ned também lhe contara muito do que vira. Mas Marguerite não parecia disposta a se abrir, e parecia querer falar o mínimo possível das coisas que vivera no campo.

Mas dessa vez ela ergueu para ele os grandes olhos cinza azulados, ainda mais enormes no rosto magro e começando apenas a ser emoldurado pelos primeiros esboços de cachos negros que voltavam a crescer. Fungou longamente antes de responder:

'Quero, John. Na verdade, eu preciso contar para alguém.'

Voltou a se aninhar confortavelmente nos braços dele, e falou de tudo o que acontecera. Desde a prisão no Brasil até os dias no campo. Não ocultou nada dele. Precisava tirar aquele peso que vinha carregando dentro de si mesma. Ele ouviu por horas, controlando-se para não interrompê-la nem externar sua raiva, apoiando-a o tempo todo através da pressão dos seus braços e do aconchego do seu corpo. Ela também lhe contou porque não se revoltara. Porque achava que tudo aquilo era uma conseqüência dos soldados alemães que ela tinha sido responsável por mandar para a morte através da sua atuação como Parsifal. Era o último segredo que guardara. Mas não havia mais porque carregar mais esse peso...

'Está melhor agora?' ele perguntou, depois de esperar um longo silêncio passar quando ela terminou de falar...

'Sim, muito, muito melhor.' Ela disse, baixinho, sorrindo para ele quando a beijou de leve nos lábios.

'Então volte a descansar, minha querida...'

'Você vai continuar aqui?' Ele se surpreendeu pela pergunta dela. Soava um pouco infantil, mas depois de tudo que ela lhe contara era muito mais que compreensível.

'É claro que sim, meu amor. Hoje, amanhã, para sempre...'

Ele se deitou, puxando-a para aninhar seu corpo contra o dele, e juntos dormiram o sono dos justos.

**Capítulo 18 – Final **

'Você ainda não me contou o que achou da cidade, Verônica!'

Marguerite fizera a pergunta no velho tom desafiador que sempre usava com a amiga mais jovem. As duas estavam sentadas num banco na praça central de São Luiz, aproveitando a tarde de primavera, enquanto as crianças brincavam por ali, distraídas. Marguerite estava começando a se recuperar, ganhando aos poucos cores e peso, mas ainda demoraria uns meses para voltar ao normal. O cabelo negro estava formando os primeiros cachos. As crianças o tempo todo voltavam-se de onde estavam para acenar-lhes, como se temessem que sua Tia fosse roubada deles novamente.

'Tudo é muito grande, Marguerite. Acho que é tudo que eu posso dizer...'

'Sem comparação, Verônica, afinal, alguns t-rex são bem maiores que as coisas aqui...' Marguerite disse, divertida.

'Você me entendeu...' Verônica respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha significativamente. 'É uma grandeza artificial, que só serve para manter distâncias.'

Marguerite sorriu. Verônica tinha definido bem. Aquela era a sensação que tinha. Mesmo ela tinha que admitir que mesmo aquela cidade brasileira, tão menor que as cidades grandes que conhecera, era surpreendente – e assustadora, ao mesmo tempo - depois de todos aqueles anos no platô...

'Mas você gosta?' Marguerite insistiu.

'Eu poderia aprender a gostar – mas espero não precisar fazer isso.' Verônica não queria mentir para Marguerite, que a conhecia tão bem e em quem tinha a grande amiga de toda uma vida.

Marguerite apenas sorriu e deu um tapinha amigável, compreensivo, na mão de Verônica.

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Como está a cidade para você, Marguerite?'

'É uma cidade pequena, e não tem nada a ver com Londres.' Ela começou, num tom zombeteiro. 'Mas, para ser sincera, Ned, eu acho que nesse momento tudo o que eu quero é distância dos seres humanos desse tempo futuro, e estou com dificuldades para me acostumar de novo à cidade...'

'Estou anotando...'

'É bom me respeitar, Ned... Achei que você já tinha aprendido o que faço com diários que me mencionam sem minha autorização.' ela ralhou, de brincadeira, lembrando um fato ocorrido pouco depois que eles tiham chegado ao platô.

'Estou brincando com você, Marguerite...' ele disse, amistoso.

'E você, Ned? Não me parece animado...'

'Por incrível que pareça, Marguerite, não estou feliz aqui...'

'Talvez a solução seja mais simples do que parece...' Marguerite respondeu, maliciosa.

'Ainda mais com a guerra acabada agora...' Ned comentou, mas se arrependeu imediatamente.

Ela ficou subitamente silenciosa à menção dele sobre a guerra.

'Desculpe, eu não quis ser indiscreto.'

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, encarando-o.

'Não se desculpe, Ned. Embora eu não deseje falar ou rememorar o que houve, eu ainda não lhe agradeci. Eu quero esquecer o que aconteceu, mas nunca vou me esquecer que foi você quem me salvou. E se você escrever isso em um dos seus livros, eu farei questão de assinar embaixo, e deixar o mundo todo saber que Ned Malone definitivamente salvou a vida de Marguerite Krux. Porque eu não teria sobrevivido mais que alguns dias se não tivesse saído daquele inferno, Ned...'

Ele segurou a mão dela, sorrindo:

'Não falemos mais nisso. O que importa é que você está aqui sã e salva. Aliás, que todos estejamos aqui sãos e salvos!'

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Praticando?' Roxton perguntou, de bom humor, vendo Verônica com uma faca afiada cortando legumes na pia.

Ela virou-se, rindo pra ele.

'Ora ora, não posso perder a prática e a habilidade, John, e sinceramente não tenho muitas outras chances de praticar por aqui.' Ela respondeu, disfarçando um suspiro.

'Enfadada da cidade grande?'

Ela se recompôs rapidamente.

'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...'

'O que você está achando disso tudo?' Roxton disse, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se perto da pia. Verônica virou-se para continuar picando os legumes, e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

'A cidade é enorme, Roxton, e é impressionante, e...'

'E não é o platô, não é, Verônica?'

'Eu nunca esperei que fosse, Roxton.' Ela respondeu, um pouco na defensiva.

'É claro que não, Verônica, não é o que estou dizendo. Já está na hora de voltar, não acha?'

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Como você se sente?' Challenger e Summerlee a examinavam quase que diariamente.

'Eu estou ótima.' Ela apressou-se em responder. 'Quando vamos partir?'

'Como assim?' os dois cientistas se entreolharam.

'Já atrasei o resgate dos zangas em mais de seis meses – e tudo porque eu queria adiantar tudo roubando o material para o balão... Lembrem-me de anotar que "O crime não compensa"...' ela disse, mais triste que divertida.

'Mas você ainda não está totalmente recuperada...' Summerlee insistiu – queria vê-la bem novamente, ter de volta o fogo irônico que sempre brilhava nos olhos da moça, que era como uma filha para ele.

'Estou quase lá, Arthur, e acho que um pouco de caminhada, ar puro, dormir ao relento, comer caça assada na fogueira, podem me ajudar a melhorar mais rápido, não acha?'

'É uma longa caminhada, Marguerite. Sugiro que esperemos mais alguns dias...'

'Eu não quero esperar. Estamos aqui há meses. Os zangas precisam de nossa ajuda – ajuda essa que já estaria atrasada se tivéssemos encontrado-os no dia seguinte ao que eles foram presos, quanto mais agora, meses e meses depois. Além disso, estamos fora de nosso tempo, sob o contínuo risco de mudar o futuro inadvertidamente. E eu quero estar o mais longe possível da civilização o quanto antes... Acho que não há melhor destino para atingir esse objetivo que o nosso velho e conhecido platô.'

'Eu realmente ouvi isso?' Ned entrara no quarto nesse momento.

'Não ouse, Ned, pois eu negarei c-a-d-a p-a-l-a-v-r-a, entendeu?'

'Apenas brincadeira...' ele disse, piscando para ela.

'Os zangas precisam de nós... Não gosto nem de pensar o que poderá ter acontecido nesses meses todos com eles...' Marguerite insistiu, pensativa.

'Não se culpe, querida.' John chegou e a abraçou. 'Tudo vai se resolver assim que chegarmos lá...'

'Você não acha mais prudente esperarmos?' Challenger se espantou com a resposta de John, achando que ele se uniria a eles no côro para que Marguerite aceitasse descansar mais um pouco.

'Sinceramente, George? Não. Creio que enquanto estivermos na civilização, corremos perigo – além de causarmos perigo de influenciar o futuro. Vamos voltar ao platô. Ao nosso tempo, ao nosso lugar... E para resgatar nossos amigos.' Roxton começou.

'Lembre-se: podemos voltar ao nosso lugar... Se voltaremos ao nosso tempo, é uma outra estória. Estamos voltando de balão, e não usando o plano de realidade que nos trouxe aqui. Podemos, perfeitamente, aterrisar no platô de 1945...' Challenger teorizou.

'Que provavelmente não terá evoluído muito em relação ao platô de 1929...' Marguerite disse, e os outros riram.

'Mas talvez 1945 seja muito tarde para os zangas.' Verônica lamentou, entrando na sala.

'Viram? Mais uma a meu favor de partirmos imediatamente de volta ao platô!' Marguerite insistiu, tentando animar a amiga, mas intimamente tão ou mais preocupada quanto ela e os outros.

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Mamãe!' o grito de Abi acordou toda a casa.

Verônica em alguns segundos entrava no quarto das crianças, assustada. Abigail estava sentada na cama, Tom também tinha acordado e tinha os olhos arregalados. Ned e os outros chegaram em seguida.

A menina estava trêmula, mas não estava chorando. Ela olhava para Verônica profundamente, mas não dizia nada. Aquilo preocupou Verônica...

'O que foi, princesa? O que aconteceu?' ela disse, embalando a menina.

'Precisamos conversar...' Abi respondeu, num tom muito sério.

Marguerite entendeu a mensagem subliminar: 'Acho que devemos todos voltar aos nossos quartos... Há duas moças que precisam de privacidade para conversar.' Ela disse, num tom muito sério, mas dando uma piscadinha para Verônica, que entendeu o recado e, pegando Abi no colo, levou-a para conversar na varanda. Marguerite embalou Tom até que ele dormisse novamente, o que foi rápido, e todos voltaram a seus quartos.

'Você está tremendo, Marguerite.' Roxton não pôde deixar de notar, quando voltaram a se deitar.

'Apenas o susto, Roxton.' Ela tentou desconversar.

'Mas as crianças sempre chamaram à noite.' Ele insistiu, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Ela hesitou um pouco, e baixou os olhos, antes de responder.

'Muitas detentas, à noite, acordavam gritando dessa forma. Chamando pela mãe, ou por um irmão, ou pelo marido...' ela disse, com olhos distantes. 'Por um instante, tive a nítida impressão de que estava novamente naquele lugar, revivendo aquele pesadelo.' Ela admitiu, num fio de voz. (4)

Cada vez que Marguerite contava algo a mais sobre o que acontecera, ele tinha que se controlar... Cada pequeno fato era um trauma a mais que se acumulara nela. Felizmente, ela era uma mulher forte, e as duras provações que enfrentara antes de se conhecerem pareciam tê-la preparado para pelo menos não deixar que o que vivera no campo afetasse sua atitude diária. Mas pequenos gestos como o de hoje não passavam desapercebidos para ele.

'Você não está mais lá, querida. Está aqui, comigo.' Ele disse, suavemente, abraçando-a e apertando-a contra si. Sentiu o abraço dela estreitar-se, como se ela quisesse ter certeza que ele era real, e depois relaxar-se, quando ela finalmente adormeceu novamente, algum tempo depois...

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Pronto, meu amor... Agora podemos falar...' Verônica disse, aconchegando Abi junto a si...

'Eu falei com vovó Abigail...' a menina começou.

Verônica imediatamente se arrepiou. 'Com vovó Abigail?'

'Isso, mamãe. Ela é tão parecida com você...' a menina disse, estendendo a mão e tocando o rosto da mãe... Verônica teve que controlar as lágrimas que subiam aos seus olhos.

'E o que vocês conversaram?' Verônica perguntou.

'Ela me ensinou uma coisa, e disse que eu precisava explicar para você...' a menina continuou.

'É?' Verônica estava cada vez mais tocada por toda aquela conversa...

'É... E a primeira coisa que vovó disse é que você vai precisar me emprestar seu colar se quisermos voltar ao platô...'

'Imagine, Abi, só precisaremos do balão...'

A menina riu antes de responder: 'Vovó disse que você responderia isso!'

Verônica estava surpresa.

'O que mais ela disse?'

'Ela explicou que com o balão, voltamos ao platô, mas só isso não vai nos levar de volta ao nosso tempo...' a menina começou a explicar, pacientemente, como se os papéis agora tivessem se invertido. Verônica escutou longamente, interrompendo-a de vez em quando, assentindo com a cabeça...

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Eu não posso acreditar...' Ned disse, olhando a seu redor Verônica e as crianças. Abi ainda segurava fortemente o Trion em suas mãos, as mãos de Verônica em torno das pequenas mãos da menina, as duas ainda muito pálidas pelo esforço em usar o trion para levá-los de volta em tempo e espaço, como Abigail orientara Abi em seu sonho (afinal, a pequena Abi era a protetora do platô para o período de 1945, e apenas ela poderia ajudar Verônica a voltarem no tempo). Todos eles estavam se levantando depois da queda do balão.

'Parece que conseguimos!' Challenger sorria de orelha a orelha.

'Sim... Mas funcionou? Em que ano estamos?' Verônica perguntou, limpando as folhas de suas roupas.

'É uma ótima pergunta... Como vamos descobrir isso? Talvez se checarmos no Diário do Platô...' Marguerite questionou, irônica.

'Eu posso medir algumas árvores e fazer alguns cálculos...' Summerlee conjecturou.

'A ciência fica para depois, amigos!' Roxton o interrompeu, olhando fascinado à sua volta, para o lugar de onde nunca deveriam ter saído. 'Agora, celebremos a volta ao lar...'

Mas um ruído de t-rex interrompeu o idílio, e eles se puseram a correr...

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

'Que ótimo ver vocês! Achamos que tinham morrido!'

'Assai?' todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Tinham chegado conjecturando quando poderiam pôr em prática todos os planos que tinham arquitetado enquanto esperavam a volta de Marguerite para ajudar seus amigos zanga, e ficaram muito surpresos quando chegaram à aldeia e os encontraram todos de volta, reinstalados.

'Digamos que uma revolta organizada pelo meu povo nos colocou em liberdade em menos de um mês após nossa captura. Usamos, claro, um pouquinho da tal pólvora para distraí-los, mas como sempre o trabalho em equipe dos zangas nos manteve vivos...' Assai disse, piscando...

'Quando chegamos à Casa da Árvore e encontramos quase tudo queimado, pensamos que alguma das tribos os tinham levado.' Assai contou.

'Foi uma longa história. E na verdade, podemos mesmo dizer que uma determinada tribo realmente levou um de nós – pelo menos por algum tempo. Mas como você mesma já disse, trabalho em equipe é trabalho em equipe, e o que importa agora é que estejamos todos juntos novamente!'

---------------------------------&&& --------------------------------------

Roxton tirou o chapéu para mais facilmente enxugar o suor do rosto.

'Estranhando o calor do platô, meu velho?' Ned disse, ele também sem camisa, o corpo brilhante de suor.

'É, os dias de ventilador na cidade me desacostumaram!' os dois riram um para o outro.

Enquanto isso, Marguerite com o rifle sobre os joelhos e Verônica com a faca à mão liam e conversavam com as crianças.

'Você ouviu isso, tia Marguerite?' as crianças perguntaram, referindo-se a um trecho da leitura.

Mas ela se levantou, com a arma em punho, já fazendo mira e atirando.

'Tudo o que eu ouvi foi um raptor. Rápido, defendam-se!'

Roxton e Malone vieram com os rifles em punho e derrubaram os outros dois raptors que acompanhavam o primeiro.

'Ótima pontaria, Marguerite.' Ned elogiou.

'Às vezes eu me pergunto o que eu tinha em mente quando sugeri voltarmos para cá tão rápido.' Ela respondeu, apenas – um gesto refletido que mostrava que a velha Marguerite de antes estava de volta, a mulher de fogo e aço.

'Bom, mulheres e crianças primeiro. O elevador finalmente está consertado.' Os dois homens disseram. Challenger e Summerlee tinham saído em busca de espécies, e iam dormir na aldeia zanga, só voltando no dia seguinte, e quando o elevador quebrara, Roxton e Ned tinham se visto com a desafiadora missão de consertá-lo.

As crianças levantaram-se de um salto, seguidas por Verônica e Marguerite.

'Têm certeza que isso vai funcionar?'

'É claro que sim!' os dois responderam, em uníssono.

O elevador realmente subiu, levando as mulheres e as crianças para o topo da nova Casa da Árvore que tinham construído, revestida com um material que era isolante ao fogo para evitar futuros ataques incendiários.

'Agora mandem o elevador para nós!' Ned gritou, de baixo, quando os viu na varanda.

'Já está descendo... Ops!' Verônica disse, quando tentou descer o elevador e ele não funcionou.

'Não está descendo...'

'Você não disse que ia funcionar, papai?'

Roxton olhou divertido para Malone, que fez uma careta.

Ouviram então o estrondo do t-rex se aproximando.

'Corram vocês dois! Tem um t-rex chegando!' Verônica alertou.

Vendo os dois correndo para a selva com os rifles em punho e segurando os chapéus em suas cabeças, Marguerite virou-se para Verônica:

'Será que esse dia pode ainda ficar melhor?' sua frase habitual.

Mas no íntimo sabia que estava de volta, e ouviu Verônica lhe retrucar, expressando seu pensamento comum num sorriso sincero:

'De volta ao lar-doce-lar...'

**FIM**

Notas: 

(1) Informações sobre o tifo: http/www.psfmonteverde.hpg. Aufstehen: "Levantem-se" em alemão. Todos os sobreviventes aos campos de concentração rememoram o apito estridente que era usado para acordá-los e a palavra de ordem que acompanhava o apito, "Aufsteheeeeeeeeen".

(3) Já era possível efetuar ligações de navios especiais desde 1927, quando as primeiras transmissões telefônicas usando rádiotransmissão começaram. Não estaria disponível num navio de passageiros comum, mas a maioria dos navios permitidos navegar em tempo de guerra contava com esse esquipamento.

(4) Diversos depoimentos corroboram esses gritos noturnos que esparsamente enchiam os dormitórios dos campos. Normalmente, a frequência deles em um mesmo detento era o primeiro prenúncio da loucura que o campo causou em tantos prisioneiros. Alguns exemplos desses depoimentos estão em "Campos de Mulheres", "Diários do Campo", "De A a Z – Konzentration Slatch", etc.

**THE END – FIM – FIN**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


End file.
